I just want something to go right
by InaYasha
Summary: My first Mass Effect story, i love this pairing. I think Garrus is so cute. Story about Shepard and Garrus and how they feel about each other, kinda carried on from Mass Effect one.   Complete. If you want the continuation of this story look for 'When everything is wrong you are right'. Please Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: Holo.

Commander Zo Shepard sat in her room wading her way through requests and messages that she had received. Messages of _"thank you for saving us"_ and _"why did you blow up Virmire_?" were the usual but she stared at one message. The orange screen flickered as a smile traced her lips. Her fingers played with the strands of her burnt brown hair while her deep blue eyes scanned the words that danced across the screen.

_Subject: RE. RE So bored!_

_Sender: Garrus_

_Shepard,  
>How's everything since I left the Normandy? I heard from Anderson that the council has you chasing Geth (idiots). Spectre training is alright but it's not like the Normandy, and my father isn't taking it well.<em>

_Tell Tali I said hi back, but now I'm interested about your family. I told you everything about mine but I knew nothing about you. But didn't something happen on Mindior? I can't look at the file since it's with the Alliance database. I know I shouldn't poke my nose in but you know me I like to saver the last shot before popping the heat sink…wait forget that!_

_Also…WILL YOU STOP BREAKING THE MAKO! I swear if I get back on that ship the first thing I'm going to do is fix all your patch jobs and make sure it's properly working. Yes Shepard what you call fixing it is to me a patch job. Is Kaiden bothering you that much that you need to get off the ship to get away from him? Maybe the second thing I'll do is tell him myself to back off._

_Be safe Shepard and don't get into too much trouble._

_Garrus._

Shepard laughed at the message, she hadn't laughed for a while and it felt good, Garrus always put a smile on her face no matter what he was saying even if she could interpret it in many ways. As she read the last few lines of the message asking if it was Kaiden bothering her, she almost lost her smile because in truth Shepard missed Garrus since he left for the Citadel. She missed their talks and she missed the sound of when he worked on the Mako while she sat on the wheel. Ever since Garrus had left the ship felt empty, even with Kaiden following like a lost puppy (which was getting tiresome) the ship felt hollow. Some nights she would go down to the Mako and simply break the engine so that she had something to keep her mind focused or she would ask Joker so find a planet for her to have a drive on. Anything to keep her mind off Garrus. Shepard started on her reply but as she typed every word of encouragement to do well and not to worry she thought back to when he left.

_Garrus stood at the elevator to C-sec waiting for something to urge him on. Shepard watched him from the hanger door clutching something in her hand but the butterflies danced in her stomach so much that her throat started to get the sickly feeling she usually got before a big fight. She approached Garrus from behind; as she did her eyes wandered his armour drinking in his form and shape while she heard his mandibles click against his mouth._

"_Garrus" Shepard spoke softly as he turned round._

"_Shepard" he smiled, Shepard had gotten really good at seeing all the different facial expressions from talking to him._

"_I came to give you something" Shepard felt silly but it meant a lot to her. She reached for his hand and put a small holo devise into his palm. Garrus blinked as a small picture of Shepard smiling up at him. Shepard shuffled from one foot to the other as she judged Garrus's face, he seemed confused but held a slight soft smile._

"_Whenever you feel low, message me or look at this" Shepard smiled as the holo flickered off. Garrus gave a nod in thanks and as she rubbed the back of her neck he started for the elevator. Her stomach tossed as her heart pounded for him not to leave, but instead she found herself running towards him, her feet moving on their own. _

"_Garrus" Shepard whispered loud enough to get his attention, he turned to be greeted with Shepard throwing her arms round his neck and pulling him into a close hug. Shepard felt Garrus's surprise through his stiffened body, his armour dug into her arms but she made her body lift towards his and managed to get as close as possible._

"_I'll miss you" Shepard whispered before she let him go and hiding her eyes, she hated crying in front of people it made her look weak and not the Commander Shepard people wanted to believe. She felt Garrus's eyes on her until she felt his talons under her chin pulling her to meet his gaze. Shepard could have melted at that moment looking into his eyes that had softened. She heard a faint rumbling coming from his chest almost like a cat purring for its milk. But the moment wasn't to last, Kaiden marched out of the hanger door with a glare in his eyes. As he pulled Shepard away from Garrus he slid his arm round her waist, Shepard felt the urge to punch him but she merely shrugged him off and nodded to Garrus and marched back inside the Normandy._

Shepard could still feel the softness of his neck while he held her chin with the faintest of touches so not to hurt her. As she looked out her window a chill ran through her body, a chill she knew too well, some people would have called it a vibe or stirring in the gut but to Shepard this was a chill. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she carefully watched the stars zoom past her window.

"Brace for evasive…Argh" Joker sounded the radio as the ship suddenly banked tossing Shepard onto the floor. She hit the floor hard as she felt her shoulder almost pop out of place. She struggled to her feet to see the attacking vessel only to see a yellow beam heading towards the window. Her body reacted quicker than she could think as her Alliance training kicked into gear. She bolted to the door and quickly shut the door before she heard her room being broken apart and spaced.

Shepard was greeted to a scene she thought she'd never see again, dead friends and comrades little the ground, just like Akuze. She ran to her locker and brought out her environmental suit quickly clipping and pulling tighter round her body. The searing hot flames almost burnt her skin as sweat poured down her face. As she grabbed her helmet she punched in the instruction for the distress beacon to launch.

"Commander!" A familiar voice called as she clipped her helmet on and looked at the cables round her as they sparked. Communication cables, if she could fix them.

"Commander, the Alliance will come won't they" Kaiden spoke as it broke her thought. She patted his shoulder as she pasted him to start putting out the fire (even though she knew it was hopeless).

"They won't abandon us" she reassured him.

"Joker is still in the cockpit, he won't leave the ship and neither will I" Kaiden spoke out trying to act brave. Shepard rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"Kaiden get everyone to the escape shuttles, I'll get Joker" she started to reconnect the cables as she heard her Omni-tool ping to say it has a connection.

"Shepard I'm not leaving" Kaiden shouted over an explosion from the direction of the med lab. Shepard glared at him, which even through her helmet he flinched.

"Kaiden. Go. Now." She told him as she felt his face drop.

"Aye. Aye" Kaiden ran towards the shuttle pods as Shepard went back to the terminal. She launched the beacon before another beam ripped through the hull of the ship. Shepard bit her lip as she connected her Omni-tool to the holo she gave Garrus. It showed the connection as available and she clicked to record a message.

"Garrus, the Normandy has been attacked and it's not the Geth! It's going down and I don't know what will happen. Garrus you're my best friend, please pray to the Spirits for me." Shepard laughed as she felt her tears fall. Her heart was pounding in her chest as mixed memories of her ordeal on Akuze and her time with Garrus seemed to blur together.

"Garrus…if I come out of this alive…I'll…I'll…" she couldn't finished the sentence just in case the worse comes so instead she took off her helmet and brought her free hand to her lips and effectively blew him a kiss. Shepard smiled as she put her helmet on; another explosion sounded sending a shock wave through the ship as she nearly lost her balance.

"Pray for me" She closed the connection and started to run towards the cockpit. Her heart cried as her ship was blowing up around her and hot flames gathered in its falling debris. She made her way to the bridge but as she opened the door the sudden vacuum took her off guard as she quickly activated her magnetised boots to keep her grounded.

It felt weird; suddenly there was no noise except her breathing. No fire and debris floated past. Above her, an open wound to the ship ran along the width almost ripping the ship clean in half. The planet floated in the space giving a sense of peace but her memories of Akuze pushed her forward, she wasn't going to loose more of her friends to some damn monsters. She pushed past chairs that floated by to find Joker still trying to fly the broken down Normandy.

"Joker we need to get out of here" Shepard pleaded with him.

"No! I can still save her" Joker begged with Shepard. She understood why he was like this, the Normandy was his life and his love and now she was going down it was tearing him apart like he was loosing an arm or leg. But Shepard needed to get him out.

"The ship is gone Joker, don't throw your life away" Shepard watched his face dawn on the realisation of what was happening round him.

"Yeah ok, come on help me up" Joker started to get out of the chair as Shepard opened up the near by escape pod. But suddenly the yellow beam ripped through the Normandy blowing most of the bridge. Shepard ran back to help Joker even though she grabbed his arm a bit too tight, she managed to drag him to the pod. Making sure he was in and almost sorted she tried to get herself into the pod.

"Their coming round for another attack!" Joker shouted but it was too late the beam ripped through the hull as an explosion knocked Shepard flying. She reached out to stop herself and found the control panel for the escape pod.

"Commander" Joker shouted as she looked at him, she could have made it if she pushed herself with enough force, but the vacuum was too stronger than she was. All she did was smile as another explosion made her loose her grip; she reached out and managed to push the button to launch the pod. As she watched the pod fly away with Joker banging on the window shouting her name, she floated in the void of space. Her heart pounding and her muscles aching, debris falling to the planet below. She looked round for the ship that attacked them but all she could see was debris falling.

Suddenly she felt herself chocking, she heard the hiss of her oxygen pipe while her Omni-tool sounded an alarm. Panic set in as she reached round to try and seal the pipe but she couldn't reach, she couldn't feel the rupture. Fear ran through her body of the things she was going to miss, she could see her death right in front of her. Admittedly this isn't how she saw herself dying, she thought she would have been shot down by Geth or blown up by one of the Krogan mercenary bands. To be spaced and now her air escaping her suit was a little insulting. Watching the sun peer over the horizon giving it an endless look, something inside Shepard think that was already entering the gates of heaven.

"Ten second of air remain" Her Omni-tool told her as she tried to catch her breath, her throat burning from the lack of air while her vision was going hazy.

_1…space is beautiful_

_2…I'm sorry everyone_

_3…Liara learn how to deal with Joker's humour_

_4…Tali, you make your people proud_

_5…Ash, forgive me_

_6…Wrex, kill some Geth for me_

_7…Kaiden…do your best…_

_8…Garrus…_

_9…Garrus…_ tears ran down her eyes as her vision started to go black, she could hear the faint sound of her Omni-tool beeping as it counted down. Then a message popped up on her Omni-tool, the name on the screen made her smile.

_10…Garrus…_then everything went black.

(On the Citadel)

Meanwhile Garrus was relaxing after a hard day of Spectre training. His room was small and cramped and about the size of a broom cupboard but he didn't complain, at least he didn't have to share with everyone else. He lay on his cot that stood against the wall across from the window; he could see one of the arms of the Citadel spreading out, almost as if it was reaching out beyond the serpent nebular. Although Garrus couldn't get over the fact that he was living on a giant Mass relay and that a few months ago this place was still a wreck. The Keepers had done a fine job in fixing the Citadel which seemed to amaze everyone.

He sighed as he looked at more paperwork that had piled up; messages from friends, letters from his father that told of his horror that his own son wanted to become a Spectre and blame Shepard for putting the idea into his head. But most of the message scattered about his makeshift desk were messages from Shepard telling him about what she was doing. He already told Anderson that it was a waste of time sending her to look for Geth when even he knew the Reapers were the real threat. Garrus was still waiting for her to reply to his last message but though he'd read her last message again, he picked up the pad and scanned through till he found it.

_Subject: RE so bored!_

_Sender: Commander Z. Shepard._

_Hey Garrus._

_Nothing much happening again, this would be the third time we search this sector of the Terminus system. Caught a few pirates and slavers with Tali's and Liara's help, felt good to actually do something with them besides just sitting around talking about things. Tali says hi by the way._

_But in the middle of everything I started thinking about Mindior and everything that happened there, that's right I never told you about my family. Well when I see you again I'll have to tell you because telling you like this, you would be reading for ages._

_I kinda broke the Mako again, don't worry I fixed it and I know I'm not as good as you, but I went to drive through the mountains again…at full speed…so yeah the suspension was wrecked after that. But as I said I FIXED it so don't worry._

_I hope your training is picking up the pace you sounded so bored in your last message. You can do it Garrus and when you do become a Spectre I'll be the first one to congratulate you._

_Shepard_

Garrus had sent his reply a day ago and was still waiting for her to reply. Usually Shepard was quick to reply and wondered if all she did was wait for him to answer but he knew she couldn't do anything like that no matter how happy it made him to think of it. He could recall Shepard's driving skill from the various planets they explored and wished she would have let someone else drive. Sufficed to say, _Crazy woman driving_ wouldn't have been able to describe it, it was more like _"who cares about Mountains"_ bordering on the edge of suicide. The amount of times she would let the Mako free fall off the cliff edge to simply land on top of the enemies made Garrus's stomach flip. Shepard was the best driver when she had her head on straight, like she proved on Virmire when she gracefully drove round the rocky columns and slid past the Geth Armatures with ease. But her crazy driving got everyone laughing and screaming making it a better driving experience (expect for Liara).

Garrus got up to put the message down and picked up the small holo that Shepard had given him, the picture lit up in his palm as a miniature Shepard smiled up at him with her dark blue eyes sparkling up at him. Garrus didn't understand at first why she had given it to him, for his sake, but then Anderson explained that giving things like this was a human trait or culture thing and that it meant that Shepard held Garrus close to her. Garrus smiled back at the picture and began to set it down so that he could wash up before lights out.

Suddenly a beeping rang from his desk. Garrus turned round as he saw the holo suddenly flashing, could holos do that? He picked it up and examined it closely. The holo stopped buzzing as a green light shone from the centre.

"Emergency message activated" the holo spoke making Garrus nearly drop the fragile thing.

"What the…" Garrus held it in his hand.

"Voice key accepted…Garrus, Turien." Again the holo spoke making Garrus wonder what it Shepard had really given him was.

"Playing message" suddenly a moving image of Shepard appeared in his hand, she looked battle worn even with her environment suit on, as she covered herself from the sounds of explosions sending a lump into Garrus's throat.

"_Garrus, the Normandy has been attacked and it's not the Geth! It's going down and I don't know what will happen. Garrus you're my best friend, please pray to the Spirits for me."_ Shepard spoke as Garrus's heart went racing; the ship was under attack, not the Geth, Shepard's in danger asking him to pray for her, she only said that in dire situations like before the fight with Seren.

"_Garrus…if I come out of this alive…I'll…I'll…"_ Garrus watched her as he heard her starting to cry, how he wished he could hold her and tell her it was going to be alright. He watched her take her helmet off as he saw her sparkling sapphire eyes glitter with tears. It was like she was about to say goodbye but instead she did something he didn't fully understand, she kissed her hand and blew on her palm like she was blowing something away. He didn't understand the notion but it seemed to hit him in a weird way.

"_Pray for me" _with that the message ended and the image of Shepard smiling up at him returned. Garrus bolted for the door and went straight towards the transport terminal to ask Anderson about this.

)_)_)

Garrus arrived at the Presidium with the message playing in his head, the words ringing in his mind. "Pray for me" that was what Shepard said, like she was saying goodbye but couldn't get the words out. He stormed into Anderson's office nearly making the human councillor jump out of his skin with shock.

"Garrus, what are you…" Anderson started to ask but Garrus rushed over to him holding back his growl.

"Where's Shepard? What's happened?" Garrus ordered as Anderson's face became stern and unreadable.

"We only just got the distress beacon signal Garrus, we've sent a team to investigate" Anderson showed him the report. Garrus looked at the data pad as it showed schematics and location of the signal. From what he could gather it was somewhere beyond the Omega sector. Garrus nearly threw the report across the room, although he didn't know why he was so angry. Maybe it was because he wasn't there and that's why Shepard was in trouble, he didn't like the thought of her in danger without him and he didn't understand it.

"The team has already left but this is an Alliance issue Garrus, how did you know Commander Shepard was in danger?" Anderson asked as he eyed Garrus nearly crushing the data pad with his talons. Garrus shook his head to calm himself as he put the data pad down on the desk and took out the Holo Shepard gave him. Anderson looked at the devise with interest.

"A message from Shepard came on this" Garrus held out the holo as he tapped the centre making it glow green again.

"Voice key needed" The holo spoke again making Anderson take even more interest.

"I should have known" Anderson whispered but not low enough for Garrus not to hear it.

"What?"

"Shepard, she put an extra feature into the holo to give you a message, obviously for a time like now. She must have known something was going to go wrong on this mission and gave you that to warn us if anything did happen" Anderson explained. Garrus looked at the holo thinking that Shepard really did trust him enough with her life.

"What did it say in the message?" Anderson asked.

"They were attacked and it wasn't the Geth. She sounded like she was expecting the worst." Garrus spoke as he hung his head low.

"We'll have to wait a few days before any news comes back." Anderson assured as Garrus nodded and walked back to his room.

Once he got to his room he started to send a message to Shepard to put his beating heart at ease.

_Shepard _

_Please tell me you're alright_

_Garrus_

It wasn't much but it gave him something to hope for.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.

Chapter 2: Awakening.

"Shepard"

Pain spurred through her body as she tried to open her eyes.

"Shepard wake up…I know your scars haven't healed but you have to wake up"

Scars? Was she injured? She didn't remember all she knew right now is that her muscles hurt and the sound of gun fire and explosions rang round the room. Shepard opened her eyes slowly letting the light hit. Blurred images of a medical bay greeted her, white and grey became shaper to create the images of machines that stood waiting for their master to order them. The cold sensation ran up her back as her sense of touch came to life, feeling the hard metal slab she lay on. She raised her arm to her eye level.

"Right I have an arm with and hand" She thought as she wiggled her fingers. "Plus fingers…that's good"

"Shepard get out of that room now" the voice called again, this time it was an order. Shepard opened her mouth to speak to find her jaw could open with some tingling pain.

"Oh good I have a jaw" she thought to herself as she began to sit up. When she looked out the window she saw fire bellowing and bullets flying past. Shepard frowned and let out a heavy sigh, did combat and destruction have to follow her everywhere?

"There should be a pistol with armour near the locker, grab it and go" the female voice ordered again. This was getting annoying, she had only just woke up found out she was in a battle zone and a mystery voice was ordering her about like she was her mother. Shepard slid of the table and found the pistol as she quickly strapped on the unfamiliar armour. Fortunately it was her size which she found very creepy, that some armour the voice told her to use fit her perfectly. She grabbed the pistol but noticed there was no thermal clip; the voice expected her to fight a battle without bullets?

"There's no thermal clip!" Shepard shouted up at the ceiling like she could see the person.

"This is a med bay Shepard, you're gonna have to find one" the voice spoke again as Shepard set off for the door with her useless weapon in hand. When the door opened she noticed a body lying outside, bullet holes littered the body as the smell of fire and death invaded her nose. She noticed her movements weren't as sharp as she liked them, and something about her body felt weird, like her Biotics didn't feel quiet right.

"Hey…um…voice thing…do I still have my Biotics?" she thought it was a stupid question, usually she could feel them surging for battle but this time she didn't trust them, it was like she could feel they had been upgraded without her knowing.

"Yes but be careful Shepard, we don't know how strong they'll be" The voice answered, Shepard twisted her lips with an awkward smile. As she looked at the body again to try and get a clue at what she was up against, she noticed some clips she needed for her pistol. Grabbing them and slotting them in she now felt more confident and her battle senses were kicking in and her adrenalin pumping. She looked at the body only to find that he was almost torn in half with the amount of bullets used to kill him.

"Great…mecs…only they overkill like this…unless it's Ash or me on a really bad day" Shepard ran through the unfamiliar hallways, passing dead bodies and blood splatter in the wall, this place was grim no one should die on a station like this. She noticed an insignia plastered on the wall as she studied it, it felt familiar like she had seen it before. As she focused on the sigh her head started to hurt, like her head was about to explode. Images of a dead alliance office surrounded by plant…Thorian creepers, Rachnai going insane not able to sing like their mother, a crazy woman killing everyone because she couldn't be away from the person she loved. Insane experiments caused from one group, Kohoku…Admiral Kohoku dead because he wanted to find out who lured his men into a Thrasher Maw nest…Cerberus…the company Cerberus did all this. Shepard let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she looked at the insignia, she was on a Cerberus station, being ordered by a Cerberus member. The notion of blowing up the place kept across her mind but a security mec rounded the corner and started firing its pistol.

"Please, stop resisting" its programmed voice spoke as the bullets its Shepard's shield. Shepard's hand sparked an iridescent blue light as she flung her arm like she was going the throw the home run ball at the greatest baseball match in history. Suddenly the mec found itself floating being pulled towards a mini black hole; Shepard's Singularity had gotten stronger as it started to tear the robot apart and sending the parts flying across the room. Shepard shrugged off part of the metal plating and carried on.

"At least it's was polite" she spoke softly as if someone was supposed to hear her. But she carried on through more mecs and walking over dead bodies of people who didn't make it. Along the way she picked up a grenade launcher and a few more clips, even though she only used her pistol for the occasional head shot, she was trying to get used to her Biotics again. Warp felt weird to use like it was trying to separate her fingers before it even hit its target. Singularity grew a lot wider and sucked in more enemies and she found out she had a new power she didn't know about. Apparently she could drain the energy of the mecs and have that energy replace her depleted shield energy. Her head was spinning with new information and yet something was trying to push forward in her mind. She made her way through the next part of the corridor as her ear was greeted to the sound of static and gunfire.

"I'm guessing…voice…is having trouble" she thought to herself, she hadn't thought of a name for the voice yet she was trying to find a name that would fit a bossy woman with her nose up her own ass.

"Your doing…Shepard….I can't…Mecs…meet…you…" the radio went dead as static filled the silence. Shepard was relieved to be rid of the voice ordering her what to do like she was child playing war. Shepard rolled her eyes as she noticed a door leading into a lab; she figured she could have a look through some Cerberus records to find out why she was on the station in the first place. As she stepped in the lab looked more like an office space for two people. Killing the two crawling mecs that were trying to reach the nearest power grid, Shepard made her way over to the desk and found a holo journal.

"Only one entry…odd" Shepard clicked the file to play, as the screen booted up an image of a beautiful woman with brunet hair appeared.

"Subject it showing signs of improvement" the woman spoke and Shepard knew the voice. It was the same woman ordering her about…at least she had a face to match the voice.

"Vitals are stable we are now moving on to cell regeneration" with that the holo closed down. It wasn't much information but at least she knew there were more crazy experiments on this station. She gathered more information, something about a project and someone called the Illusive Man poured four billion credits into. Shepard's familiar chill rose through her body as she read the information but with more explosions sounding close by Shepard pushed on ahead.

When she opened the next set of doors, she came across a walk way were a gun battle was being held. A dark skinned man crouched behind a barrier that was close to shattering as several mecs fired their weapons. Shepard powered up her Singularity and threw it dead in the face of the third mec sucking in the others and shattering them in the process.

"Shepard? What are you…?" The man started talking but Shepard pushed him back down as more mecs poured through the gates. She shot her pistol a few times which the bullets clearly missed; she cursed herself for not aiming properly.

"Things must be pretty bad if Miranda has you running about" the man spoke as Shepard crouched down.

"Miranda…yeah that sounds right for the voice" Shepard smiled finally having a name to go with the person who she had recently lost contact with, though she wasn't complaining.

"You have me at a disadvantage" Shepard spoke back as she shot one the mecs in it's so called shoulder.

"Right, guess you need details…I'll give you the short version…names Jacob and this place is filled with crazy mecs…"Jacob started but Shepard stopped him.

"Name was all I needed, now how about we shoot some robots then I can play twenty questions with you later" Shepard smiled as Jacob nodded. They both wiped out the mecs quickly, finding out that Jacob was a biotic like her made it a lot easier especially when Jacob used Pull show that Shepard had a clear shot at its head.

"Thanks for the help" Jacob spoke up putting his weapon away, Shepard studied the man, noticing that he was in good condition…conclusion, military training, solider, disciplined…all in all another Kaiden.

"What happened here?" Shepard asked.

"I don't know, I was getting ready for some shut eye…them bam bush of explosions. Then all I knew was the Mecs started going crazy and shooting people. All I know is it had to be an inside job, no one can get access to the main area without clearance." Jacob explain making Shepard smile.

"Well corruption in Cerberus, this keeps getting better" Shepard thought.

"Look the last thing I remember is the Normandy blowing up…Why am I here?" Shepard rubbed her head as images of the exploding ship and floating chair passed through her mind. Jacob seemed to be tight lipped about it but Shepard's glare broke him down.

"The Normandy was attacked, I don't know the details, and all I know is that some of the crew survived. Even the none human crew survived, Liara, Wrex and Tail made it out. Navigator Presley didn't make it he was killed by an explosion." Jacob suddenly gave her a sympathetic look and the memory suddenly hit her. The endless horizon of the planet, her air pipe severed as she fell to the planet atmosphere below.

"I died…I should be dead" Shepard looked at her hands like she was suddenly looking at a zombie.

"All I know is that you were as dead as dead could be, all you were was meat and tubes but they wanted to bring you back" Jacob was suddenly not helping, meat and tubes? How could she be standing now?

"So what am I? A clone? Cyborg?" Shepard asked possibly at risk of sounding stupid but she had to be sure that she wrapped her head round the facts…if that was possible.

"I don't think you're a clone, they wanted to bring you back, but you better ask Miranda about the details…" Jacob cut off as someone else started shouting over his radio. Shepard retreated into her own mind for a moment, she was a zombie not a gruesome eating brains zombie but an undead person never the less. More memories flooded back into her mind of Seren and Sovereign. The battle on Virmire and leaving Ash to die in the blast, all the planets she travelled to as she drove in the Mako. Helping Tali on her Pilgrimage, rescuing Liara, Shadow Broker, Ilos, saving the council, the battle on the Citadel…Garrus…Talking to him on the Mako…scaring him as she drove the Mako…every battle they had together…saying goodbye to him before he left for C-sec…the holo message.

"Oh…Spirits…Garrus" Shepard started to weep and grip her stomach. She felt physically sick while her short brown hair hid her face; she had died and left Garrus all alone, he never knew how she felt about him. All she knew is that he might have been safe since he wasn't on the Normandy.

"Commander we better get going" Jacob brought her back to reality. Shepard nodded and rushed off to the shuttle bay. Along the way they met up with Wilson, a man claiming to be trying to fix the mec problem but looked like he should have been in the med labs. Jacob tried to tell her that they were really with Cerberus but she told them she already knew who they were and wouldn't be working for them even if they brought her back from the dead. One thing was confirmed though, the project that they were running on the station, the one that cost billions of credits…was her.

)_)_)

"We need to see if her memories are still intact" Miranda spoke. Shepard looked out of the shuttle bay window. They had found Miranda waiting for them at the shuttle bay, Wilson died by Miranda when she found out he was a traitor to the station and tried to blow up the station just to kill her…again. Truly Shepard felt honoured that someone would go to that length to kill her. Now they were riding in the shuttle to another Cerberus base within the local cluster.

"Start with personal history" Miranda ordered while he tapped away on her Omni-tool.

"Alright" Jacob submitted and turned to Shepard with an apologetic look…defiantly another Kaiden Shepard thought.

"Records show you were a colony kid grew up on Mindior and was rescued from the slaver attack. You signed up with the Alliance when you came of age and your first mission was a research and go on the planet Akuze. You and your team were attacked by a Thrasher Maw attack, fifty marines died you were the only survivor…what do you remember?" Jacob waited for her answer as Shepard looked down at the ground with her lips tightened. Truly she hadn't had the best start in life and most of her scars were just from those events. Flashes of the mother and father covered in flames mixed with the giant worms killing everyone round her, melded in her mind. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Something like that can break you if you let it; you have to make yourself stronger. Promise yourself that it won't hurt you" Shepard spoke softly like she was ashamed about her past.

"Alright…satisfied Miranda?" Jacob asked.

"Almost…let's try something more recent, Virmire with Seren's cloning…" Miranda started but Shepard only glared at her with her hardened blue eyes.

"Ash died that day…it was my choice and I didn't do it casually. But she and I knew it had to be done…" Shepard bit her lip before she said anything else before she regretted. Next they asked about the council and who she chose for the human councillor. She remembered that she had chosen Anderson because she felt like it was right. But two things pressed at the front of her mind, The Reapers were still out there…and where was Garrus?

"Wait…how long was I dead?" Shepard was afraid to ask but again it was something she needed to know.

"Two years and twelve days…and you spent most of that time on an operating table" Jacob spoke out.

"Two…years…" Shepard was silent for the rest of the trip. She really was a zombie.

)_)_)

Fair to say her time with the Illusive Man was not pleasant and more of the next few events were kind of a blur. They investigated Freedom's Progress which was subject to a recent attack; Shepard found it creepy that there were literally no signs of battle until they started shooting up the place when they got attacked by even more mecs. Shepard at this point was sure the company who made them would want a refund from her by now.

The best part (and only clear part) about the mission was when she saw Tali again.

_Shepard opened the door to the next house, when she walked in she saw a group of familiar suited aliens huddled together playing a board game._

"_Wait right there Cerberus!" one of them spoke as they raised their weapon. Shepard lowered hers but Miranda and Jacob armed both of theirs. Shepard turned to tell them to put their guns down._

"_Put those weapons down Prazza!" A familiar almost robotic voice sounded making Shepard spin round on her heel to be greeted wither old friend Tali._

"_Shepard…is that you?" Tali asked and Shepard could swear she could see right through Tali's mask to see the look of horror and disbelief written on her face._

"_Tali it's me, I got you that data on the Geth to help you with your Pilgrimage" Shepard pleaded hoping that would be enough._

"_Yes…you did…Shepard" They both hugged each other as everyone else looked puzzled at the reunion. _

"_Tali what are you doing here?" Shepard asked as Tali laughed._

"_I could ask you, why aren't you dead" they both laughed like nothing had happened._

They found out about the Collectors and got the information from Veetor's Omni-tool. Shepard wasn't impressed with Miranda's idea of grabbing Veetor and going, Shepard could clearly see he needed help and was glad Tali arrived when she did. On the way back she studied the information on the Collectors and what Veetor had gathered. She was impressed to say the least; in the condition he was in he got so much data that it gave her some edge. The swarms used Nero-toxins to stun their victims and the Collectors were simply clean up.

When they docked she was sent to the Illusive man again to report. She didn't like this idea of working with or for Cerberus, but if they were the only ones willing to listen about the Reapers then so be it.

"Good work on Freedom's progress, we analysed the data from Veetor's Omni-tool. No new data but a surprising Olive branch given our history" Illusive spoke flatly, it seemed that was the only tone he knew. Shepard raised her eyes brow like she was supposed to be surprised.

"But you confirmed my suspicions, the collectors are working for the Reapers" he went on.

"And you know this how?" Shepard asked.

"The patterns are there buried in the data." Illusive Man answered blunt and flat.

"If I'm gonna go after them I'm going to need and army…or a really good team" Shepard spoke up as she watched the Illusive man punch in data on the many appearing data pads round his chair. If this man was all about information and data maybe he knew.

"…You'll receive dossiers on the best of them" Illusive finished. Shepard didn't want a new team she wanted her old one. People she could trust.

"I need people I can trust" She spoke with anger painting her words. "Where's Garrus"

"The Turien left the Citadel after the Normandy and you were declared dead, even we haven't been able to track him down." Illusive Man answered as he tapped his cigarette as she watched the ashes fall.

"Alright I get it…their not available" Shepard spoke, watching the Illusive Man look at her with puzzling eyes.

"Are we done?" Shepard broke the quiet and started to leave.

"Two things before you go start by going after Mordin Solis he's a salairen scientist, one of the best."

"Noted" Shepard spoke up. "And the second?"

"I think we've found a Pilot you might like…someone you can trust" Illusive Man killed the connection while Shepard adjusted her vision to match the room.

"Hey commander" Shepard spun round seeing Joker standing there. She smiled as she ran to hug him.

"Argh…mind the ribs" he complained but she didn't care, she was just so happy to see him. She felt him hug her back and with that something of her old life started to patch itself back together.

)_)_)

"I liked the Normandy when she was beautiful and quiet, now she's got this thing like a ship cancer or something" Joker complained making Shepard smile. Joker was talking about the new AI on the new Normandy that Cerberus had provided. Leather seats were the best thing for Joker, EDI on the other hand wasn't.

"It should have a mute button" Shepard smiled but Joker sighed.

"Yeah but it's still watching 24/7" Joker pouted.

"Well this is a civilian ship I'm just glad you're still wearing pants" Shepard joked as Joker turned back round with a smile on his face.

"That's only for after hours commander" She heard Joker shout as she walked away. Dossiers in hand she started flipping though them. One was for Mordin Solis who was currently on Omega. Another was for Jack and prisoner that was a simple pay and pick up. Another was for a Krogan warlord called Okeer for information about the collectors. But it was the last one that drew her attention; a mercenary called "Archangel" had placed himself on Omega and was now shooting down criminal gangs.

"Where too Commander?" Joker asked over the communication link.

"Omega, Joker" Shepard answered as she stepped up to the Galaxy map and plotted the course.

"Why there commander?" Jacob asked. Shepard looked at him and pasted him the dossiers.

"Ever heard of the saying, two birds one stone?" she leaned over the railing and pointed to Mordin's and Archangel's dossiers.

"Both of these are on Omega, and currently that's the closeted target. " Shepard spoke as she went to the elevator and punched in the button to her new cabin.

Now the race was on, to gather a team, stop the collectors and again save the galaxy from the threat of the Reapers that everyone seemed to think was a myth.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.

Chapter 3: Omega.

Shepard lay on her bed with the Dossiers scattered round her. The only one she seemed to read was the one about Archangel, one question buzzed round in her head. Why was this one person fascinating her so much, there wasn't much information on him except for the fact he had made a name for himself by shooting down the local criminal gangs. The empty fish tank bubbled in the distance as its weird calming blue light bathed the room with a dim light. Shepard looked at her ceiling as the shadows clawed their way across. Why was attracted to his man? Sure he was dangerous and rough round the edges from the words on his profile, but he reminded her of someone. A yearning, a need in her heart started to beat from within as a lump formed in her throat. The butterflies returned to her stomach with vengeance making her feel sick and lonely.

"Why?" she whispered to herself, the room felt cold and empty. She should be dead, so why was she brought back? What this punishment? To be revived in the most degusting way and then to be ordered about by a man who she didn't know or even trust. Was this her punishment for dying? Her heart began beating faster as her breath became short and raspy. Flashes of everything she did until the point of the endless horizon just filled her mind. Tears began to pour from her eyes as she started to cry out, she gripped the bed sheets and threw the dossiers across the room. She screamed as the tears fell, tearing at the sheets and hitting the pillows. Pain sparked through her scars, horrible reminders of what Cerberus did to her, criss-crossing her body, over lapping ones she already had. Her body didn't feel natural; the only thing that was real was the pain.

Her head started to pound with pain behind her eyes as she could feel the blood pumping through her head. Tears drenched her cheeks as her cracked lips bled. Two years of her life was taken away and now she had to pick up the pieces. The thumping in her head numbed the sense of reality, she wanted to escape into her dream again, the one where she was being held in his strong arms while she traced the clan markings on his face. Why did she have to be punished?

"Shepard, I'm sensing a rise in heart rate and respiratory rate. Is everything alright?" EDI's blue orb shone from the far side of the room breaking Shepard out of her primal rage. She wiped her drowning cheeks and calmed her breathing.

"I'm fine EDI" she spoke flatly as she gathered her torn sheets and crossed her room to dispose the rags.

"How long until we reach Omega?" Shepard asked the blue orb.

"We should be docking in about two to three minutes Commander. I suggest putting your armour on" the blue orb vanished as Shepard looked over to her closet where her new and unfamiliar armour stood.

"Yeah…better not keep them waiting" Shepard cross her room again, its muted walls felt hollow and without feeling. Nothing was real anymore, only the pain of her scars ebbing into her skin kept her awake. As she started to strap on the complicated armour she realised that this was the first time she had truly cried, it didn't make her feel better but something had been lifted from her spirit. The only thing that remained to fix was her heart.

)_)_)

Shepard stepped out of the elevator dressed in her full N7 armour painted her favourite colours of black and a deep blood red lining the trim, the clunky armour felt strange and heavy, she wondered how Ashley was used to such armour. As she fiddled with the glove while at the same time put her pistol on her hip, she was greeted by Miranda and Jacob who were ready to go. She saw that Jacob had gone for the option of light armour which she envied while Miranda went for a skin tight cat suit that showed off her curves and other womanly features. Why didn't she get something like that?

"Ready to go Commander" Jacob spoke up as they headed towards the hanger door. She had to admit she was amazed that the layout of the ship was exactly like the old Normandy, nothing seemed out of place except for everyone was in Cerberus uniforms and it was much lighter that the previous Normandy. As she neared the cockpit, Joker's chair swivelled round as he waved to her. She smiled and gave him a wave back.

"We'll be back as soon as we can Joker" Shepard announced while Miranda and Jacob strode out. Joker stuck his tongue out at them which made Shepard chuckle.

"Oh Commander, don't drink anything" Joker warned which made Shepard a little curious and cheeky.

"Speaking from personal experience there Joker?" Shepard commented as she swung herself off the wall.

"Harsh Commander" She heard Joker say as she walked out of the Hanger door.

Well the first thing that hit her was the smell, hot steam mixed with fuel cells with a hint of everyone's body sweat and stink. Shepard gave a little cough to try and get used to the smell but her eyes scanned the station, the broken walls and grubby windows didn't give her much hope that it would stay in orbit for long. As they walked down the corridor a salarien greeted them, Shepard could tell from the way he looked he was one of the small fry trying to make it big, and his grubby attire and crazed look in his eye told her that he had been under a lot of beatings.

"Heh…Welcome to Omega…Your new here aren't you, I can tell I know everyone" the Salarien stopped as another alien Shepard knew too well appeared behind him. The Batairian moved him along so that he could scurry something.

"Welcome to Omega…Shepard" he spoke with a tang of hate in his words. Shepard smiled as she swayed her hips as much as she could in the armour. Damn why didn't she have a cat suit for this mission?

"You know me?"

"We had you tagged the moment you entered this system, you're not a subtle as you think" he barked which started to annoy Shepard.

"Aria wants to know why a dead Spectre is here on Omega so get to Afterlife now" he barked again as Shepard cocked her eye brow and turned to Miranda.

"Wasn't I just there a few days ago?" she asked which received a smiled from Jacob but a stern look from Miranda; obviously she wasn't one for jokes.

"Afterlife. Now" the Batairian ordered as he marched off. Shepard followed slowly behind.

Afterlife wasn't hard to find since when she opened the door it was the first thing she saw. The big pink neon sign was also quiet a huge hint. Although inside the club was no better, she wished she had been upgraded with built in ear plugs when the volume of the music welcomed her into the club. Pink purple and yellow graced the walls while Asari girls danced the night away, the smell of booze hung so heavy in the air she thought she would get drunk just by breathing. She made her way round the club towards the VIP section of the club, she noticed Turien body guards at each point along with more body guards surrounding one lone Asari. As Shepard climbed to stairs she was met with the barrel of a gun pointing at her in her face, she looked at the holder of the weapon and saw that it was a Turien…well things just got more delicious.

"That's far enough" the Asari spoke while the others found themselves surrounded. Shepard looked at the Turien and watched his mandibles click against his mouth like he was trying to hide his mouth and stare Shepard down.

"Stand still" a Batairian ordered as he started to scan Shepard's body but she didn't move and kept her eyes connected with the Turien in front of her, he tried to stare her down but her blue eyes seemed to turn him to ice. That's right Turiens don't do well in the cold. He backed down as he knew he was out ranked and Shepard knew that his sense of honour would kick in eventually. She made a mental note to thank Garrus if she found him.

"Their clean" the guard spoke and move out of the way. Shepard torn her eyes away from the Turien and focused on the Asari in front of her. Aria was another woman who was up her own ass but she knew good information when she knew it, but Shepard had more respect for her than she did for Miranda, maybe because Aria didn't acted all high and might because she had to impress, she was all high and mighty in her own right. They talked about Mordin being the lower parts of the city trying to cure a plague that was spreading through the underbelly of Omega.

"I'm also looking for Archangel" Shepard spoke as she lent back into the couch. Aria smiled as she looked at Shepard as if she was trying to figure her out.

"You and half of Omega" she spoke calmly making Shepard's interest in the man rise.

"He thinks he's fighting on the side of good, there is no good side to Omega" Aria narrowed her eyes as if she was annoyed that Archangel taking out her rivals was a bad thing.

"Sounds like my kind of man" Shepard spoke as she got up she had already seen the recruiting area in one of private rooms below.

"Well aren't you interesting" Aria smiled. Shepard nodded and started her way down the stairs.

"You should find a young man to keep you warm at night, you look a little tense" Aria shouted as if she wanted to embarrass Shepard. But Shepard turned to her and smiled as her cold blue eyes hardened.

"I just need to find him" with that she walked off towards the recruiting station. Miranda was expressing how they should go and get Mordin first because the seeker swarm sample needed to be processed quickly, but Shepard turned to her and said that as far as they knew Mordin was safe in his clinic curing a plague and so had all the time in the world but Archangel's time was shortening with every argument. Miranda closed her mouth and followed orders like a good little girl scout; Shepard sighed and shook her head. As she approached the Merc she noticed that he was in some kind of uniform, a deep blue with an insignia she didn't recognise.

"Blue suns, Archangel must be in deep" Jacob whispered to Shepard. Shepard nodded and approached the station. They were hired almost on the spot…how desperate were they for freelancers? Along the way of a speech the found out that it was more than Blue Suns after Archangel and it seemed like every gang was pissed off with him. Eclipse and Blood Pack were other major gangs that control most of the Terminus system and they didn't do it quietly. Shepard sighed as she made her way to the transport terminal.

Along the way she tried to remember want each gang used, her memories were still messed up but what did pop out was that Blood pack were a muscle gang, mainly Krogan and Vorcha and liked to get in close in fights. Eclipse were tech experts so liked their mechs and long distance attacks. Blue Suns were new to her and so didn't know their combat abilities which now made this job a lot harder.

When they arrived they were told to look for Cathka one of the Blue Suns that was in command of the Freelancers. Gunfire sounded the other room, Shepard picked up the echo sound waves.

"He's a sniper, specialises in snipers and assault rifles, long distance combat ability" Shepard spoke aloud as if she was reading a data pad. Jacob stepped back in surprise while Miranda recorded something on her Omni-tool.

"How did you know that?" Jacob asked while Shepard shook her head and focused her eyes on her male companion.

"I listened to the bullets and how far they travel, going off what the guy said earlier, the bridge would provide some distance between each attack. He's got to work with long range weapons. Also listening to the bullets helps" Shepard walked off leaving both Miranda and Jacob stunned at just hearing echoes if bullets Shepard determined Archangel's attack method.

"I've scanned the surrounding area Shepard" EDI spoke through her ear piece making Shepard slow down and pretend she was surveying the area.

"It seems that there is no other way to get to Archangel" EDI confirmed Shepard thought on the matter.

"I guess we're going with the Mercs" Shepard spoke aloud so that Miranda and Jacob could hear.

"I have also detected several small mech and one heavy mech in the area…as well as a Gunship" EDI spoke as Shepard froze. A Gunship? They were going to use a gunship on this guy? How much did Archangel piss them off? Shepard nodded.

"Open to suggestions EDI" Shepard asked.

"I suggest trying to shut down both the heavy mech and Gunship" EDI gave her analysis through Shepard's visor. It was decided; before they met Cathka they would play a little game or recalibration of the heavy mech.

They made their way through the several room that were filled with mercs, none of the leaders wanted to talk to any of them since they were classed as Freelancers, but they did find the heavy mech near the Eclipse gang. Shepard set to work on bypassing the system and recalibrating it so that it would fire on the Eclipse gang members. Jacob and Miranda stood on watch but it wasn't needed Shepard was done in only a few seconds.

"Done" Shepard announced quietly as she exited the room.

"Good now that thing will become hostile when activated" Miranda actually sounded impressed or it could have been fake praise, Shepard couldn't tell but she could tell that Miranda was get excited about the situation. Shepard smiled to herself, maybe Miranda wasn't all bad.

They wondered into the next room looking for the Gunship. But before Shepard could fully step into the room, a Vorcha went flying across the room landing at her feet. Shepard knelt down and studied the wound.

"High impact round, heavy damage to the head, Vorcha can't regenerate…clever" Shepard was again creeping Jacob out with the way she just went into analysing bodies and bullets in such detail. Shepard stood up and looked in the general director of the bullets flight path; they were close to the bridge. Bodies of humans young and old, Vorcha, and other aliens littered the ground as the different colours of blood melded together to create a black ooze.

"You think they would collect their dead" Shepard spoke but received no answer. As they turned to head towards the largest room, hopefully the Gunship would have been in there, a shot was fired.

"Look out" one of the Freelancers called but Shepard just stood there as another Freelancer met his end. Shepard stood and looked out over the bridge from behind the makeshift barricade. As she looked at the highest point she saw a small figure looking down his scope, she felt it her eyes met his, her heart raced as she saw him cock his rifle. She saw him move about but she couldn't clearly see what he was doing, then again he looked down the scope and their eyes met again. Shepard's Chill ran through her back and down her arms, something didn't feel right.

"Shepard…come on" Miranda pulled her away from Archangel as they headed for a large ground of worried freelancers. Shepard tried to concentrate and look at the nearest man.

"Cathka?" she asked, the man pointed behind him towards the merc fixing…the gunship…great breaking this will be like a walk in the park.

"Sergeant Cathka" he spoke as he unshielded his vision to get a better look at Shepard. She felt all his eyes scan her body.

"What's your name?" he asked with a puzzled voice. Shepard froze she didn't except this, she scanned her mind for names.

"Uh…Commander…Zo…Vakarian" Shepard thinking that yeah she could pass that off.

"Huh, I thought Vakarian was a Turien name" Cathka pointed out making Shepard curse him mentally.

"Is getting married illegal now?" as folded her arms as Cathka backed off.

"Sorry…can't blame a guy" Shepard couldn't believe this she was getting flirted with, she was glad she said she was married. Although thinking of the name she picked made her blush, Zo Vakarian, she liked the sound of that…wait why was she thinking of something like that? Stupid woman.

"You going be giving us cover in that" Shepard asked trying to move the subject along.

"Me…no…Tarack doesn't pay me to fight, I just fix the Gunship. You freelancers get the pri…" suddenly the holo pinged with a message.

"Right, Bravo team go" Cathka sounded down the radio as more freelancers went towards their deaths.

"Well that means no waiting for me" Cathka went back to fixing the gun ship; Shepard looked at the sparking power tool he left on the crate. This could be her chance, either way she had to take it to improve her chances of getting out alive with Archangel. She picked up the tool and walked over to Cathka.

"You're working too hard" Shepard stuffed the tool into his back as he started to scream and foam at the mouth. Shepard took out the Navigation system of the gunship and told Miranda and Jacob to watch those freelancers.

"Archangel doesn't have much time" Miranda said as Shepard jumped over the barricade. She cracked her back and neck as she worked up her Biotics.

"Then lets give these people a surprise of our own" Shepard smiled as she sent out two singularities at once creating a vacuum in the middle of the bridge. Freelancers flew off the sides of the bridge as the other shouted for back up. Miranda took out that were going into the compound while Jacob shots at the others coming from behind. Shepard walked on ahead but suddenly her shields went down as a bullet fell to the ground, Shepard picked up the concussive round and smiled up at Archangel. Now it was personal, she stormed towards his hold out, perfect vantage point and doors were sealed off.

Some freelancers had made it inside and noticed that Shepard was closing in on them. They started shooting at her as some went through her shields but only causing minor bruising, Shepard fired her Warp that's started to rip them apart.

"Spirits this is so much fun" she thought to herself as she felt an almost blood rage flow through her body. But when she turned round she noticed Miranda and Jacob running up the stairs. They looked no worse for wear and looked like they would escape with a few bruises.

"Both of you stay here and guard the door, make sure that they don't get in" Shepard ordered as they both set up posts behind near by pillars. Shepard nodded and walked into the room and saw a fully armoured Turien crouched down behind the wall looking down the scope of his rifle. Shepard flinched at the sight of his armour; on the arm it held the crest of C-sec, the colours of blue and black made her heart skip beats. Her Chill sparked through out her entire body as her mouth quivered.

"Archangel?" Shepard asked, she watched him closely as he held up his hand to tell her to hold on. He looked down his scope as she saw a man cowering behind the nearest pillar. The man gingerly looked round the pillar only to be greeted by a bullet in the face. A hot chill ran up her spine as he watch him take out the man, why the hell was she becoming so attracted to a Turien she didn't even know?

Archangel stood up using his rifle as a support himself, Shepard watched his movements carefully, his hand reached for his helmet as he unclipped it. Shepard heart stopped as her eyes widened at the sight of Archangel's face. She could hardly breathe as a lump formed in her throat, butterflies raged in her stomach as her fingers twitched.

"Shepard…" Garrus stood in front of her, looking exhausted but he was there, it was him. Garrus was right there.

"G…Ga…Garrus" she whispered as she felt the lump grow in size. She tried to swallow it away but the more she looked at him she more it wanted to stay.

"I thought you were dead" Garrus spoke softly as he stared back at her. The feeling of when their eyes met through the scope became clear now. Shepard took a step towards him as her scars told her this was real and not a dream.

"GARRUS!" Shepard screamed as she ran towards him, she flung her arm round his neck as he opened his arm to catch her. Her body connected with such force that it sent Garrus flying to the floor, she wrapped her arms round his neck while she felt his armour rattle against hers'. She ran her finger along his neck and along his mandibles as they moved in a twitching motion, she heard him growling again, his armour digging into her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Shepard" Garrus's voice sounded as he tried to get up, but Shepard sat up on his lap and started pounding her fists against his chest.

"You shot me" she almost shouted but she couldn't help but smile as he tried to defend himself from her fists.

"Concussive rounds only Shepard" Garrus grabbed her wrists and smiled back at her.

"Yeah right" Shepard stood up helping him up in the process.

"If I wanted to do more than take out your shields, I would have done" he moved closer to her and ran his talons along her jaw and through her hair. She moved her face into his palm as he did remembering when he did it last.

"Besides you were taking your sweet time, I had to get you moving" Garrus teased as she hit his chest again with her fist. Shepard smiled up at him but then remembered…they still needed to fight their way out of three heavily armed gangs. This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.

Chapter 4: Don't leave

"Let's see what their up to" Garrus walked over to the look out, Shepard followed as she watched him and the way he moved. His movements were sluggish at best, his eyes looked withered and crying for sleep, but Shepard saw the dozens of stims lying about the floor. The room stunk of recently used medi-gel. The walls were patterned with scorch marks and bullet holes, indeed this place was a good strong hold but it wasn't going to last long.

"Looks like they know their first wave failed" Garrus spoke as he looked through his scope. Sheppard leaned against the wall looking down at the Mechs that were on their way. She only counted a few but she knew there would be more, she felt her biotics itching to get out as she felt her blood start to pump. She patched her radio through to Miranda and Jacob.

"Mechs are coming, be ready" Shepard spoke.

"Ready Commander" Miranda answered as Shepard heard the cocking of Jacobs gun from the other room.

"Who's that?" Garrus asked as Shepard turned off her radio. She gave a tight smile and shook her head.

"I'll tell you when we get to the Normandy; right now I want to get you out of here" Shepard told him as he nodded. Shepard pushed herself off the wall and reached out for his hand, making him jump snapping his head round, she held his talons and stared into his eyes. She remembered from her Turian culture lessons from him that doing something like this would make him listen not as a solider but as something much closer, maybe a mate. Garrus froze as she looked into his eyes, while trying to control the urge to jump on him again, her lips quivered.

"Garrus are you alright?" she asked as she watched him slightly relax.

"I've been better Shepard" he spoke as Shepard nodded and readied her pistol.

"Hey Garrus" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Loser gives the other a back rub" Shepard gave a cheeky smile with a fire in her eyes as Garrus smiled back and reloaded his rifle.

"Sounds good my back is feeling tense" Garrus agreed. Shepard laughed as she took out two mechs at once. As soon as those two mechs fell bullets began to fly, Shepard and Garrus ducked for cover as more bullet holes decorated the ceiling. She waited for a break in fire before she appeared again set out a singularity that sent the mechs flying off the bridge, not before Garrus shot them dead. Not long after Miranda and Jacob started firing their weapons at the ones that made it into the base. Shepard surveyed the area of broken mechs and unused thermal clips, making sure she had enough…which she didn't. Shepard bit her tongue to stop herself from cursing as she made a break for the door.

"SHEPARD!" everyone shouted at once as she ran down the stairs.

"Give me some cover guys" She shouted back as she picked up the thermal clips and pocketed them. Eclipse mercs jumped over the barrier and began to shot at Shepard, some of her shields took a lot of damage as she watched the flickering blue haze almost disappear. Next thing a high impact shot blew through one of the Mercs almost ripping them in half, Shepard looked behind her as she saw Garrus reloading his rifle.

"You always have my back" she thought as she shifted through the broken mechs and found some rifle clips that Garrus might be able to use. More bullets fired at her as she pocketed the clips, when she turned her head she saw the leader of the Eclipse giving out orders of the radio that was her cue to leave. Shepard got up as she felt bullets graze her shoulders and the back of her legs while Garrus and the others gave her cover from above.

"Shepard, are you alright" Garrus sounded over her radio, since when did he get her frequency? Shepard leapt over draws and chairs while Eclipse mercs invaded the base. Shepard loaded her pistol with new bullets and started shooting down Mercs two by two. To her surprise the bullets she had slotted in were cryo bullets so seeing the mercs freeze in place and smash she fired even more.

"I'm alright Garrus, don't worry about me" She tried to give Garrus some reassurance although the pain in her leg was another story, as she looked down at her calf blood poured from the wound, a numbing sensation covered her lower leg as she surveyed the area. No more mercs came through so she made a mad limping dash to the stairs. Jacob met her at the top of the stairs and saw the trail of blood that was coming from her leg, Shepard gave him a look that it was nothing medi-gel wouldn't fix but Jacob made her lean against him as they both went into the building.

"Shepard, are you an idiot?" Miranda asked as she saw Shepard's injury. Shepard rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Ten percent idiot, fifty percent fool, thirty percent crazy and ten more percent suicidal" Shepard joked as she counted out the numbers on her hand. She saw Garrus shake his head which made her smile. Jacob applied the medi-gel to her wound which made it sting like someone was digging for gold in her leg, she winced a little.

"Anyway we all needed these" Shepard passed out the clips and tossed the rifle clips to Garrus who looked like he was surprised to see clips for him. Shepard stood up and limped to the wall as the heavy mech dropped on to the platform, Garrus readied his rifle but Shepard put her hand on the barrel.

"Just watch" she whispered as the heavy mech started shooting up the Eclipse merc and the rest of the freelancers. Garrus laughed at the realisation at what she had done, Shepard smiled hearing him laugh was a good sign not to mention she loved his laugh it vibrated through her like the buzzing of bees round flowers.

As the heavy mech killed most of the underlings, Shepard noticed the leader climb over kitted out with shields and top notch armour, Shepard watched the fight between him and the heavy mech, not surprisingly the heavy mech got taken out with only a few well placed bullets but not before it had taken out his shields. Shepard loaded her pistol and aimed it at the leader's head, the leader turned to face her but then fell to the ground as purple ooze trickled down from his head. Shepard smiled as she put away her pistol.

"That leaves Blood Pack and Blue Suns right" Shepard asked an explosion was turn beneath them. The room shook as the shock wave as Shepard cursed herself for not remembering they were tunnelling their way in before.

"Well they had to use their heads eventually" Garrus spoke up while he typed on his Omni-tool. Shepard looked at him and knew what he was going to suggest from the look he had in his eyes.

"You better get down there Shepard and close off the shutter doors; I'll stay up here and distract them." Shepard's heart leapt into her throat as she griped her fists.

"I'm not leaving you alone" She spoke to him almost grabbing his hand but restrained herself in front of Miranda and Jacob.

"I don't want you to go down there without proper support Shepard" Garrus argued back, he wasn't a very good Turian, but Shepard turned to Miranda.

"Keep him alive" she ordered Miranda and stormed off towards the door before Garrus had a chance to argue.

"You would make a good Turian, Shepard" she heard him say over the radio making her smile with triumph.

"By the way Garrus, I'm still winning"

)_)_)

Compared to the last fight with Eclipse, blood pack were a lot worse, Vorcha and Krogan that could regenerate wickedly fast and weapons that were the worst when used up close. Shepard's shields were down and her right shoulder was covered in medi-gel, she was hyped up on stims to keep her mind off the pain. Jacob was no better he'd taken some heavy fire from the last two doors and was waiting for his shields to come back online. Shepard was out of clips and was relaying on her Biotics to do most of the work. Warp was pretty good against them but it still felt unstable when ever she tried to use it.

"Taking heavy fire Shepard, nothing I can't handle" Garrus spoke through her radio, that was all the encouragement she needed to lift herself over the barrier and charge at the door switch, more Krogan and Vorcha appeared but she didn't have time, she needed to get to the switch, the pain ebbed through her body. Shepard felt one bullet scrap at her forehead when she turned for cover and pressed the button, it started to count down but she didn't have time, then she Biotics vibrated through her hand as she saw the Vorcha and Verren running towards her. Shepard threw her hand up and a shockwave of Biotics sent all the Vorcha and Verren flying backwards as the door shut.

Shepard looked at the closed door as her body felt like it was going to give out; blood trickled from her nose while she turned towards Jacob who was running towards her.

"You alright Commander?" he asked even though he had already made the decision that she didn't look alright.

"I'm fine Jacob, come on we better get back." They both made their way back to the base.

As they ascended the stairs they heard one of the main doors blow wide open, Shepard looked at Jacob who confirmed he heard it too and started to race up the stairs.

"Leave Archangel to me" the leader of the Blood pack shouted, the Vorcha started to spread out but Shepard took out her submachine gun and took out several at once. She saw the Krogan charging for Garrus's position and charged after him.

"Kill these bustards Jacob" She shouted back to him. She stormed the stairs but as she turned she was met by a shot gun barrel to her face. Shepard ducked underneath the Krogan underling and put a clipful of bullets into his back, as the Krogan fell Shepard turned her attention her to the leader that was now shooting at Garrus.

"No one hurts Garrus" Shepard screamed in her head as her Biotics flared up as she started to charge at the Krogan. He turned to face her but he was met with a biotic punch to his face that ripped through his barrier and armour. Shepard torn at the Krogan faster than he could regenerate he didn't even beg for mercy it was like he expected something like this to happen or it was Krogan pride. Soon the leader of the Blood Pack soon became a bloody pulp and Shepard stopped with the pounding and wiped her hands of the red blood. Miranda stood silent as Jacob came running in, Garrus went over to Shepard and lay his hand on her shoulder, she barely moved but her eyes found his. Garrus saw her lips move as if she was talking as her eyes pleaded with him.

"Can we go now?" Shepard whispered so low that even Garrus found it hard to pick up. She saw him smile and nod.

"It's just the Blue suns now, nothing we haven't faced before" Garrus told her as she nodded, but everything was too quiet, Shepard's chill acted up as her eyes widened.

"GET DOWN!" she shouted as she charged at Garrus pinning him to the ground, Miranda and Jacob ducked behind the couches as a Gunship flew at the window.

"Archangel!" Tarack shouted from the cockpit of the Gunship, Shepard lay on top of Garrus as bullets flew over head. Her blood dripping down her face mixed with the sweat on her forehead, her lips cracked and her hair messy beyond belief. Garrus flipped over on to his side as he wrapped his arm round Shepard's shoulders, a blush rose to her cheeks but when the Gunship fired a missile that hit the wall a little too close to home she snapped right back into crazy solider mode.

"Damn. I thought I took that thing out already" Garrus held her close as he spied the Gunship dropping off mercs. Shepard took out her submachine gun and started to fire at the mercs with shields while Miranda and Jacob took out the weaker ones.

"They fixed it but not completely…I made sure of that" Shepard grinned as she showed him the navigation system that she had ripped out. That's was when they heard Tarack cursing Cathka for sleeping on the job. They both laughed as they took out the Blue Sun Mercs, it didn't really take long because most of them that climbed through the window flew right back out again thanks to Shepard wall of Singularities that made them fall to their deaths.

When it grew quiet again, Shepard thought it might be a good time to get out, but then they heard more explosions. Why wasn't anything going right? She had had enough of fighting for one day and all she wanted to do was get Garrus to the Normandy so that she could pounce on him later on, but no it seemed everyone was out to kill her…again.

Shepard growled as she stormed off downstairs and started shooting every merc in the base. Miranda gave cover from above while Jacob helped along side Shepard. Shepard noticed that they were only killing underlings and wondered where Tarack could have gone, that's when she heard it, the engine. Realisation kicked as she sprinted off up the stairs, her wounds hindered her running speed but time seemed so slow? She felt like she wasn't going to make it as she heard the roar of engines became louder.

"Archangel!" Tarack's voice sounded as heard the sound of rapid gun fire hit the walls. No, she couldn't loose him again, her chest was on fire as she felt her wounds tear open even more, and tears billowed in her eyes.

"You think you can screw with the Blue Suns!" Tarack's voice sounded again but as Shepard reached the door she saw the flames of a missile engulf the room. Shepard stood in horror for a moment; there was no sound no blast of shockwave just silence. Her heart beat rang in her ears as she willed herself to move into the room. That's when her heart almost broke, she saw Garrus lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, and her nightmare was coming true as pain all over her body roared within her, tears streamed down her face as she tried to do something.

"NO!" Shepard cried as she ran towards him hoping that he was alright, she reached out to him but bullets separated them. Tarack flew his gunship near the window as he started to fire bullets into the room. Shepard looked at the gunship, she stared Tarack down but then started sending waves of warps at his gunship, Tarack screamed as the ships armour peeled away like the skin of an apple. Shepard sent warp after warp at the gunship's weak points, then when the ship was about to go down she picked up Garrus's Assault rifle that was resting near by and started firing bullets into the cockpit and watched as they impaled Tarack. Slowly the gunship vanished to the depths below but Shepard turned to see Garrus still on the floor, she ran towards him and knelt next to him as her tears flowed out of her eyes. He made no movement or sound and Shepard feared the worst, her body shook as she gripped his arm.

"No…don't go…I just found you" Shepard whispered as she was about to break down. Then his muscles in his arms tightened as she saw his eyes fly open.

"GARRUS!" Shepard cried as she looked into his eyes, she held his mandible under his visor as he reached for his sniper rifle. Miranda and Jacob joined and Miranda was on the radio to Joker the moment she walked into the room. Jacob scanned Garrus's wound with his omni-tool but Shepard knew that it was take a lot to repair. Tears spilled from her eyes and fell on to his cheeks.

"He looks bad commander" Jacob told her but Shepard shook her head.

"He'll make it…Garrus…I order you to make it, I'm not loosing you again" Shepard spoke as her voice cracked from the stress. She felt his hand search for hers and as she gripped his hand she looked into his eyes.

"Don't leave me" Shepard screamed in her mind.

)_)_)

Back on the Normandy everything was quiet, except for the sound of footsteps outside the medical bay. Shepard paced outside the medical bay as Miranda and Jacob watched her closely, Miranda had finished reporting to the Illusive Man about their mission and Jacob had been watching Shepard for sometime. Both of them never expected the commander to be so fragile like a broken down doll.

"Did you know about Garrus and Shepard before you brought her back?" Jacob asked Miranda but she shook her head and stared at Shepard with a sympatric look.

"I assumed she was with Kaiden, but it looks like I was wrong" Miranda watched Shepard mumbling to herself.

"The heart is tricky to figure out, even you can get it wrong" Jacob spoke but then was broken out of through when Shepard lets out a ball of biotic energy at the wall, it wasn't strong enough to rupture the ship but she had been doing it for the past half an hour.

"Who's letting biotic energy run wild?" Joker nearly shouted over the radio obviously getting annoyed.

"Shepard" both Miranda and Jacob said at the same time.

"Never mind then…damn crazy…" Joker cut the radio.

Shepard paced up and down, hoping and praying that he would be alright. As soon they boarded the Normandy Garrus was nearly ripped away from her to get him to the medical bay, she refused to be seen to about her injuries until Garrus was better. Doctor Chakwas refused to let her in while she was operating on Garrus so she was forced to wait.

"It's should have been me" Shepard mumbled over and over again the same line as she replayed the scene in her head, she didn't make it because she was too rash, too emotional, too everything. Finally Doctor Chakwas opened the door as Shepard spun round.

"Commander, he's going to be alright but he needs rest" the doctor started as Shepard looked at her.

"Can I see him" Shepard pleaded but the doctor's stern look nearly broke her down.

"Please Doctor" she begged until the Doctor gave her a faint smile and patted her shoulder.

"Don't be too long, he needs rest, I've given him some sedatives to help him sleep." The doctor let her through as she nodded. Shepard looked at the beds as the buzzing of machine cleaning the operating equipment broke the dead silence. Garrus lay on the bed which looked rather uncomfortable for him, to Shepard took some of the pillow from the other bed and propped up his legs so that his leg spurs didn't hurt and also lifted his head slightly so that his head wouldn't be too uncomfortable because of his fringe. He looked peaceful even with the blood soaked bandages wrapped round his face, she wondered how good the remodelling would be but she was just glad he was alive. Shepard gently took hold of his hand and laced her fingers with his, it was difficult since she had too many fingers but she managed it some how. She looked at his face and sleeping eye as she let out a slow sigh.

"I thought I was going to loose you again" she spoke as if he was listening.

"Garrus…I…I…" again she couldn't say those words that seemed to get stuck in her throat every time she tried to say it. Instead it replaced by a lump that wouldn't go away. She gripped his hand and leant down towards him and pressed her forehead towards his as a single tear slipped out her eye and rested on his cheek. His forehead felt smooth against her but the warmth of his skin overwhelmed her as she smiled and relaxed against him.

"Get better soon" She whispered before she let go of his hand and went out of the medical bay. Shepard told Miranda and Jacob that while they were waiting for Garrus to heal they would go get Mordin Solis and then they would be able to get off Omega for good.

)_)_)

In the briefing room Jacob and the new crew member Mordin discussed about the Collectors. Shepard liked Mordin, she couldn't put her finger on it but she just liked Mordin. Getting to recruit him was pretty easy too, they cured the lower area of Omega of the plague and found that it was the Collectors that created the virus, but they still didn't know for what reason. Shepard had also come to respect Miranda and Jacob a little more, Jacob was nothing like Kaiden. He was still all about protocol and the dos and don'ts of command but he had a funny side to him and let his personality shine through his solider exterior, whereas Kaiden wasn't like that. Miranda reminded her of Liara, she likes to use the information she has in battle and even she had a quick snake tongue on her. But still she had trouble with the fact they were with Cerberus.

"I'll show Mordin to the Tech lab Commander" Jacob spoke up breaking Shepard of her thought. Shepard nodded as she watched them walk out of the room, once the door shut she rested against the wall and slowly slid to the floor, she needed to be somewhere quiet that wasn't her room. Her room was still like a prison cell to her but maybe she might learn to live with it. The hum of the ship vibrated through her back as she closed her eyes, she was still trying to sort out her memories, they seemed to be mixing together and she could only remember the horrible parts of her past and nothing of the good. She knew they were there but it was locating them and picturing them that was troubling her, she focus of the time when Tali, Ash and her were having a girly night on the Citadel and how they would laugh but all to soon the image would be covered with fire and the location would change to being back in Mindior while Thrasher Maws screamed in the background.

"Shepard?" a voice broke her concentration as she looked up. Garrus stood in front of her with his beaten up armour on and a new bandage that covered the side of his head. Shepard stood up and looked at the scaring that now graced most of his face; Doctor Chakwas did a really good job. But somehow the scars made him look more primal and sexier than before. Shepard smiled as she tried to hide her blush.

"No one would give me a mirror…how bad is it?" Garrus asked obviously he noticed her looking at his scars.

"Heck Garrus you were already ugly just slap some face paint on there and no one will notice" Shepard smiled as Garrus gave a laugh that made his mandibles flick out wide.

"Haha…oh, don't make me laugh my face is barely holding together as it is" Garrus mused while she looked at him.

"Mind you some woman like men with scars" Garrus spoke making Shepard scream in her head that she thought they looked sexy on him.

"Though most of those women are Krogan" Shepard laughed as Garrus watched her smile.

"Frankly I'm more worried about you…Cerberus, Shepard you know…" Garrus started but Shepard put her finger on the uninjured part of his lips.

"I know…but that's why I'm glad you're here, if I'm walking into hell…I'm glad you have my back" Shepard looked up at him as she saw him smile while he brushed his talons through her hair.

"You realise this plan has me walking into hell with you…just like old times" Shepard smiled and nodded, old times.

"Hopefully it'll be better than the old days…I died last time" Shepard joked as Garrus chuckled but she felt his grip on her scalp tighten a little bit.

"I'm fit for duty whenever you need me Shepard, I'll go check out the weapon system" Garrus started to walk away.

"Wait Garrus" Shepard reached out for him but stopped herself before he turned round.

"Yeah Shepard" He looked at her confused while her heart pounded inside her chest, why was this so hard, three small words and she couldn't say them.

"Um…I'm sorry about the Mako, remember stupid me I broke it again" Shepard knocked herself on her head as she gave a goofy smile. Garrus's eyes softened and shook his head.

"Yeah that's right, that's an apology that's long over due" Garrus spoke as Shepard shuffled from one foot to another.

"Don't worry about it Shepard" Garrus said before he walked out the door. The door closed leaving Shepard along in the briefing room; she punched the table as she bit down on her lip.

"Stupid woman"

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.

Chapter 5: Delusions on the Horizon.

"EDI I'm gonna open the tank" Shepard spoke out as she looked at the tank that held the pure Krogan. They had just returned from Korlus when they went to pick up the Warlord Okeer, it didn't as planned as a simple pick up and go, it turned out a fighting through tank bred Krogan and Blue Sun recruits. Okeer died because of some form of gas or something but Shepard thought that a Pure Krogan might be useful. Miranda and Jacob both said that it was crazy but Shepard wasn't going to turn down a valuable resource.

"Alright Shepard, the switch...and consequences...are yours" EDI spoke as she made the switch light up. Shepard took a deep breath as she pressed the glowing button, the tank suddenly opened as the water splashed onto the cold floor. The Krogan buckled under his own weight while he tried to get used to it, Shepard watched carefully as the Krogan coughed up the water from its lungs, he didn't look like normal Krogan; his plates weren't as defined as Wrex's and his skin reminded Shepard of a new baby's behind it was that pink. But his ice blue eyes sent her cold; she sensed the killing instinct when it looked at her.

"Big boy" Shepard thought as she saw the Krogan trying to adjust its eyes to the new environment. Then out of nowhere the Krogan charged and only using its forearm picked Shepard up by the throat and pinned her against the wall, pain shot through Shepard's back as she felt a sharp piece of metal slice her back while her lungs lost the air they were holding. The Krogan growled at Shepard as it applied more pressure to her neck, Shepard struggled for air but she stared the Krogan down.

"Human female" it spoke which surprised Shepard, she thought it would have been like the others and only spoke if needed.

"Name" the Krogan added more pressure but Shepard hardly moved or made a sound but she felt the blood rush to her face as it felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"Commander Zo Shepard" She managed to blurt out without screaming as the metal shard in her back dug in deeper.

"Not yours, mine, Okeer taught me many things but never established a connection…his words ring hollow" This one was defiantly smart Shepard tried to listen to his words but her vision became hazy and she was only picking up a few words at a time.

"Grunt…Grunt I like it, it has no meaning" it spoke again and looked at her again.

"I am Grunt, I warn you if you are weak, I have to kill you" Shepard managed to smile as she heard the name he had chosen. Grunt the Krogan she had to admit she liked it too.

"I'm strong, my clan is strong, and my enemies are even stronger" She spoke as she felt his arm slowly release her neck. Grunt seemed to approve of this on simply words alone, maybe because she managed (somehow) to stay awake all the time her body was being cut off from air.

"I will work with you Shepard, until I find a clan of my own" Grunt let her go as she fell to the ground and almost drank in the cold bitter air. Her lungs burnt with relief but then the pain in her back and neck set in. Grunt watched her as she stood up and nodded to him, Grunt walked back to his tank while Shepard wandered out of the room. The door hissed closed behind her before she collapsed to the ground. In truth Shepard hadn't been feeling well since they got back from the prison after picking up Jack, but she just put it down to a simple cold that she would get over but it wasn't going away. EDI often mentioned that her heart rate would go up or down and her temperature would spike but she told EDI that she felt fine. She wondered if she should call Jack to help her, no she can't do that Jack was looking through Cerberus data (which made Miranda a little cranky) trying to look for things about her past. Could she ask Grunt? No it would make her look weak; she didn't want anyone from the upper decks coming for her because then they would worry about her and blame it on Grunt.

Shepard decided that she had to do this herself and as she started to slowly pick herself up from the cold metal floor she felt the sweat drip from her arms and forehead. The blood seeped from the small of her back as she straightened up and used the wall to guide her. EDI's blue ball popped up on the monitor down the hall.

"Shepard, I'm sensing increased heart rate and temperature spike…you are not fine" EDI tried to speak sternly but with a pre-programmed voice it wasn't working.

"I'm…alright EDI, it's just a cold" Shepard rubbed her eyes as she felt a dizzy spell come about.

"Should I send for someone?" EDI asked "Maybe Mr. Vakarian?" Shepard's heart stopped as it leapt into her throat at the mere mention of EDI getting Garrus.

"No…No I'm alright EDI" Shepard struggled to the elevator and pressed for level three. EDI's blue ball popped up in the elevator as if she was keeping an eye on Shepard and what she was doing. Shepard couldn't help but smile because she knew EDI would be telling someone about her not being alright, Joker was the first one in her mind but he would just laugh about it and say she would be fine and that EDI was overreacting. Her second choice would be Miranda since Miranda was always doing status updates on Shepard or something like that for the Illusive Man. She couldn't think of a third choice but felt her chest suddenly cave as Shepard started coughing, it wasn't a light cough but a heavy thick one that wasn't budging from her chest. Shepard bent at her stomach as her back screamed in pain but Shepard walked out of the elevator and was thankful that most people had gone to bed, though Miranda's room was right down the hall and Shepard didn't want to disturb her. The Medical bay light was off so she knew Doctor Chakwas wasn't in.

"Good I can sort myself out with some medi-gel and painkillers" Shepard thought as she started to make her way down, but the room was spinning at such a rate it felt like she was on a marry-go-round that was going too fast. It felt like ages before she felt the hiss of the medical bay door open, Shepard stumbled inside but as she looked round if remembered she didn't know where everything was.

"EDI" Her voice cracked as a blue ball appeared from across the room.

"Yes Shepard" EDI replayed.

"Can you help me, I don't know where things are" Shepard covered her eyes from the harsh lighting that suddenly sprung to life.

"Of course Shepard. What do you need?" EDI booted up the machines.

"Medi-Gel and painkillers" Shepard heard the machines working on opening cupboards and fetching the requested items. One machine gave her the medi-gel as she started to take off her tank top that now bore a wide tear with crimson blood staining the edges. As soon as she put the top on the nearby bed the machine applied the medi-gel to the area as the stinging sensation took her by surprise, Shepard felt the skin knitting back together while the gel felt like it was being spread like sun lotion across her back. Shepard looked down at her arms and saw the sweat dripping from them but then noticed her skin wasn't the usual tan colour but instead a ghostly white completion. EDI was right…she wasn't well. Shepard grabbed her top and slipped it back over her head as the smell of tangy blood sent her head dizzy again.

"Thank you EDI" Shepard said as she took the painkillers from the other machine and swallowed them in one go. Shepard heard mumbling coming from EDI's direction but she couldn't make it out, instead she wandered out to the room.

"Should I go to bed? No it's too far" Shepard thought to herself but her legs moved another way, she found herself heading towards the gunnery and before she could stop herself the doors flew open. Shepard closed her eyes hoping Garrus would be asleep on his cot.

"Shepard…are you alright?" Garrus's voice sounded as Shepard hung her head in defeat. But she put her best fake smile on and pretended she was drunk…even though she had never been drunk in her whole life.

"Yeah…I'm fine…can…can I sleep here?" Shepard pointed to the floor as she saw Garrus's expression change from curious to pure worried.

"Shepard?" he looked totally confused, bless his heart she felt bad for doing this to him.

"My bed is too far, and I…I…" Shepard felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as she collapsed to the ground.

)_)

Garrus lunged forwards to catch her before she hit the metal grid that the engineers called a floor. He wrapped his arms round her and picked her up cradle style, as soon as he looked at her skin and noticed the loss of colour and…what was her skin doing? Dripping? Garrus grew more worried, were humans meant to drip like this? As he placed her on his cot he looked at her red face, it was nothing that he hadn't seen before, her face would usually change colour whenever he was about or someone said something sexual. Garrus grew curious and so took off his armoured glove and pressed his hand against her forehead, that's when he knew something was wrong, humans weren't meant to be this hot.

"EDI, what's wrong with Shepard" Garrus barked at the AI as the blue ball flickered at the other side of the room.

"I believe she is running an unusual high fever" EDI spoke as Garrus panicked about what to do, Shepard had never been like this before.

"Fever?" Garrus didn't understand as he covered Shepard with his blanket.

"Basically Mr. Vakarian, Commander Shepard is ill" EDI put it frankly as Garrus's head snapped round to the blue ball. He had never seen Shepard ill before, she had always been smiling and fighting, to see her like this was frightening.

"What do I do?" Garrus growled as he turned back towards Shepard who now seemed to be shivering.

"First you must dry her body of the sweat, removing her clothing would be preferable" EDI spoke as Garrus froze. Cleaning the already exposed skin was one thing but removing her clothing was another, but Shepard was shivering and…sweating even more. Garrus looked round for a towel or something but he couldn't find one so picked up one set of his civilian clothing and started to dry Shepard's arms and legs, her flesh was soft and squishy but the unusual heat made her skin blotchy in places. He took the arm of his clothing and wiped her forehead, she moved to his touch as she mumbled something that he couldn't pick up, usually doing something like this in Turian culture was very intimate but Garrus had to focus on helping her get comfortable.

"Now removed her top Mr. Vakarian and clean down her back" EDI spoke again, Garrus clasped his mandibles together as if he had just felt a lump surface in his throat. He took off his blanket and saw the sweat dripping down her chest and shoulders. Slowly and gingerly he took off her top reviling the blotchy red torso, scars from her time in the Alliance crossed with the scars that Cerberus gave her, he was amazed at the amount of scars she had collected, in all the time he knew her she had never told him about her scars. Garrus looked at the black fabric that held her chest…why did she wear that?

"I suggest not removing that Mr. Vakarian, Shepard might not appreciate it" Garrus took EDI's warning and left on the weird item of clothing, it looked like it held some purpose but still he didn't understand it. He wiped her stomach and chest down as she arched to his touch. Shepard rolled over on to her side with her back facing Garrus, more scars crossed her back. Garrus wondered what she had done to get all of these but one scar looked very recent, her lower back where the skin looked deformed like a recent application of medi-gel had been applied. Garrus wiped her back careful to avoid her lower back, but he made a mental note to ask her about it.

"Now the best thing for her is to rest…but be careful…she may become delusional" EDI flickered off as Garrus looked at the AI station.

"What?" Garrus cursed the AI but suddenly a hand pulled on his armour. Garrus looked round to see Shepard awake and staring up at him. Garrus's heart pounded with panic, she knew what he had done and now she was going to hit him with one of her biotic punches.

"Shepard I'm sorry EDI told me…you were…" Garrus tried to explain but Shepard sat up in his cot. She looked into his eyes as he felt her eyes bear into him. Suddenly she started to cry as she pulled her legs to her chest and hid her face. Garrus watched as Shepard curled up and began to sob, he didn't understand.

"Shepard?" Garrus shuffled over to her as her ice blue eyes now decorated with tears looked at him.

"I miss my mum and dad" she spoke softly as if she was a child. Garrus felt like he was about to hear something he shouldn't be hearing, especially if she was like this. Garrus grabbed his blanket and wrapped it round her to keep her warm; he figured she might get cold in just her pants and…whatever that black thing was.

"Why did the slavers have to come and kill them? They were nice people" Shepard spoke more as Garrus froze. He realised she was talking about what happened to her parents and Mindior. She hated going near the planet or the mention of it before and now he knew why.

"Mum was a nice woman, loved all aliens even Turians, she got her head blown to bits" Shepard hide her face again as Garrus could only sit and listen. He was shocked that she could remember what happened and how it happened.

"Dad was a stern man…like Captain Anderson…he fought back, he was blown up by a grenade" Shepard mumbled from inside her cocoon. Garrus could barely move let alone speak but he stroked Shepard's hair, it seemed to calm her down whenever he did that.

"How old were you…how did you escape" Garrus faintly asked as Shepard lifted her head and looked at him.

"I was six…" Garrus couldn't believe his ears, she was six and she witnessed her parents killed before her like some wild animals.

"Mum hid me near some crates, but the slavers found me they started to take me away to be branded but the Alliance came and found me in time." Shepard spoke as her eyes wander as if she was reliving the memory. Garrus ran his talon through her hair as she leaned into his touch.

"But I got to see them again, in a nice dream, I saw everyone I loved" Shepard smiled.

"Focus on that Shepard, who did you see?" Garrus tried to take her away from the memory of her parent's death and tried to make her focus on the dream.

"I saw my mum, my dad, I saw Ash again she was happy to see me…" Shepard began to close her eyes, Garrus sat next to her and to try and give her some comfort. But Shepard brought her body closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"And I saw you" Shepard spoke softly as Garrus froze, she saw him in the dream?

"Then Cerberus broke that dream…hate Cerberus…hate Reapers…love…" Shepard fell asleep before she could finish but Garrus knew what time she meant, it must have been what she saw in…what was it humans called it? Heaven?

Garrus looked down at the sleeping Shepard and sighed, lately he had been conflicted about his own emotions about her. She would take him on every mission and when he got injured by Tarack and his gunship he couldn't believe how distressed she got. Then in the medical bay after his operation when she came in when she pressed her forehead to his, he thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest, she might not have understood what it meant to him but he remembered the way her breath felt on his skin and the way she held his hand. He never mentioned it for the thought it might embarrass her but after that he kept a close eye on her. What really annoyed him was the fact that she was his commander but she treated him like…a mate. He couldn't get his head round it but part of him knew that he loved Shepard and that was what bothered him.

He sighed and took out the holo that she had given him, it was roughed up from the amount of times he turned it on only to look at her picture, it what kept him going on Omega all those years, she was his inspiration and role model but still it wasn't enough. Soon sleep took a hold of him still with the holo in his hand.

)_)

Shepard started to stir, he head felt foggy as she brought the blanket round her body more to keep warm, humming sound grew louder and as she reached out to turn off her alarm clock she found that there was no desk. Shepard grew curious but she felt something hard on her head yet it was so warm so she cuddled closer to the warmth.

"Shepard will you stop wiggling about" Garrus's voice sounded as she snapped her eyes open, when her vision corrected she saw that she was in the main gunnery and that she was sat on a cot…with Garrus. A blush flared up on her face when she saw him and how close he was to her.

"When…did I get here?" Shepard was almost afraid to ask as she couldn't remember most of last night.

"You came here late last night" Garrus told her "you didn't look well so I let you sleep here" Shepard looked down at the cot and the blanket wrapped round her. She smiled as thought of being cuddled up to Garrus all night, but something didn't feel right. Shepard looked round and saw her tank top resting on the floor and when she looked down at her chest and saw that she was only wearing her bra and pants she thought her fever was going to return with her blush going a deeper red than before.

"EDI told me to do that so that I could wipe the sweat off her body" she heard Garrus explaining, so it was EDI's fault…that AI's days were numbered. Shepard scowled from under the blanket.

"And how do you suppose I get to my room…dressed like this?" Shepard covered her whole body with the blanket as she tried to hide the embarrassment.

"Just walk out and head to the elevator…"Garrus started to tease but stop when her head snapped out of the blanket with her ears almost on fire with how bright red they were.

"I'm not going out there in my underwear Garrus" she almost shouted as Garrus clasped his mandibles together…clearly he was embarrassed. Shepard shook her head as she tried to think of a way getting to her room without being noticed…especially by Kelly, she would have a field day with this. Suddenly she felt herself being picked up off the cot and the blanket wrapped round her even her head was being covered.

"I'll get you there, just don't make a sound…or move" she heard Garrus say to her as she nodded. Then she heard the door hiss open as she froze still, as expected she heard people outside but then she felt Garrus's grip tighten round her. All she could see was the blue blanket and how it smelt of Garrus, she tried to remember the scent but it was so hard to describe with people talking outside.

"Hey Garrus, you seen the Commander?" that was Jacob's voice, Shepard didn't even breath.

"Sorry I just got up" she heard Garrus say as his voice vibrated through his chest…this wasn't helping the situation. Shepard cursed herself as she tried to keep perfectly still.

"Weird…no ones seen her…EDI said she was with you, said something about a fever" Jacob sounded concerned…but that was it that AI had it coming.

"What you got there anyway Garrus" Jacob asked that was it the jig was up.

"Just some armour, Shepard and I had a bet, loser had to clean the winner's armour and weapons" Garrus spoke up but Shepard did not appreciate that fake fact that she lost one of their bets.

"Really? Just clean armour and weapons? Usually she goes for more weird things, wasn't the last one…" Jacob started.

"Don't remind me" Garrus stopped him. "I came up with the conditions after that one" Shepard held back a laugh as she thought of the last time she won; he had to walk round the Normandy half naked for a whole day. That was when she felt his grip tighten on her legs.

"I'll go up and check and see if she's there" Garrus said as he started to walk off, she heard the doors of the elevator open and close. Shepard uncovered her head for air but glared at Garrus.

"What we made it didn't us" Garrus spoke as she pouted. Garrus chuckled as she did.

)_)_)

"Shepard you have a call from the Illusive Man" Joker sounded over the radio.

"Thanks Joker" Shepard replied as she slipped the last of her armour on. She still didn't feel good but she felt better than yesterday, whatever Garrus did it worked. She stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the second floor. The journey was quick and only a few steps to the briefing room. Shepard waved to Mordin who was working on something, they had become good friends over the last few days and liked to listened sing the Gilbert and Sullivan songs which always lifted her spirits, he was really good at them too. She walked into the briefing room when the communication relay.

"Shepard we had a lead" The Illusive man sounded like he was about to jump out of his chair but Shepard doubted it.

"The Collectors are going to strike, a planet called Horizon" He took a drag of his cigarette.

"Give me the coordinates, I'll check it out" Shepard spoke up while she turned to close the link.

"Another thing, Kaiden Alenko is also on Horizon" Shepard stopped, she gripped her fist, she wanted to see Kaiden again to see how he was doing but he might bring up the night before Ilos, something she didn't want Garrus to see.

"The collectors attack a planet, with one of my people on it...that's not a coincidence" Shepard said with her back turned the Illusive Man. She heard him blew out the smoke before he spoke but Shepard didn't give him the chance to explain with his riddles and closed the link.

"Joker got those coordinates?" Shepard asked as she walked towards Mordin.

"Got them Commander, on the way now" Joker replied. Shepard nodded while Mordin was studying the seeker swarm sample they got. His eyes narrowed at the little beast that suddenly had become active, Shepard wondered if the Collectors sent out a signal to the little guys to make them active.

"Tell me you have something Mordin" Shepard turned away from the little bug as Mordin smiled which seemed to widen beyond his facial features.

"Yes" he simply put and started to show her the features that could be added to everyone's armour. Sheppard smiled, now they were getting somewhere.

)_)_)

Shepard, Garrus and Grunt landed on Horizon and the first thing besides the heat that struck Shepard was the eerie silence that covered the place. She turned to her team who gave the mention that they were alight, she wanted to bring Grunt along to see what he could do but Garrus insisted that he came with her on this mission as soon as she brought it up, she was going to bring Jack at first because she wanted Garrus to have a rest from all the missions she dragged him on. But Garrus said even if she ordered him to stay he would go with her, she didn't complain she liked it but she felt that he came along to see if she would be alright.

"Is it meant to be this quiet?" Garrus asked Shepard shook her head as she wiped her forehead, even with her new armour being lighter in colour, she could feel the sweat start to build.

"Not like this" Shepard walked ahead and as she rounded the corner the look of the colony looked liked an almost ghost town, someone was here because of the recent fires burning and the seeker swarms were in the distance.

"Mordin, you sure this implant will work?" Shepard asked nervously.

"Not certain, need test to be sure, will be interesting to see how you survive" Mordin spoke over the communication link as Shepard stopped, did she hear right? She was being used as a test subject…Mordin was going to pay if this didn't work. Shepard rounded the corner and came upon a scene of quiet; the area looked like most colonies, huge white blocks for houses and work stations. Small gardens between each building as if they were to guide them through the confusing maze of steps and ladders.

"Shepard? You alright" Garrus stood beside her as she realised she was almost reliving her time on Mindior. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Come on" Shepard rubbed her head, she still felt like her head was filled with fluff and her body arched like she had just done Anderson's training session several times over. She tried to hold back coughs and sneezes but she could feel them building up within her head.

They searched the colony and found some of the colonists still alive but frozen, Shepard found it sick but she promised them that she would do everything she could. They found pods that took the people away (luckily these weird empty).

"Shepard, over here" Garrus whispered as she ducked behind the crate next to him. He signalled that there was something on the other side, Shepard nodded and looked over the edge to find dark shapes moving round a collection of human bodies. A family trapped and frozen, the dark creatures moved like insects. The collectors were even more disturbing up close than on video, she signalled to Grunt to go round and check for anymore, within seconds Grunt was gone. Shepard looked over at the family as the Collector started to bring the pods in for collection. She spotted Grunt in a position that was perfect.

"Grunt, stay there we'll attack these now and get a closer look at these bugs" Shepard spoke over the communication link.

"Ready Shepard" Grunt answered. Shepard nodded to Garrus as they both leapt over the crate and started firing at the collectors; Shepard blessed the spirits that they could be killed by bullets. Garrus aimed high as Grunt took ones coming at them from behind, Shepard covered the family making sure that none got near. Then one of the collectors started to do something weird, it looked like it was in pain but then an eerie voice that sounded all too familiar called out to her.

"We are taking control of this form" the collector flashed a fiery orangey glow as Shepard threw a singularity at it, she noticed that it had a slight barrier and armour underneath that. But who ever was controlling it made this collector different from the others. Grunt was the one to kill it as it withered away like a dried leaf in the wind.

"Nice one Grunt" Shepard called up as Grunt celebrated his kill, Shepard smiled thinking that it was cute. She turned to the family who were still frozen; they couldn't be moved into hiding so Shepard placed a beacon in the hand of the mother. The mother's eyes darted towards her, Shepard knelt at eye level.

"Keep that with you, my ship should be able to trace it, we can't hide you anywhere but we'll kill as many of these things as we can to protect you." Shepard made a promise she hope she could keep but the mother seemed to soften her eyes before Shepard stepped away and returned to the others.

"Did anyone else hear that voice from before" Shepard asked them, Grunt nodded but Garrus shuffled on his feet as if he knew what she was going to say.

"It sounded like an old…dead…friend" Garrus spoke as his mandibles flicked while he tightened his grip on his assault rifle. Shepard nodded.

"But if it's not Sovereign, then who is it this time?"

)_)_)

Shepard and the others made their way through the camp blowing up collectors and husks (that seemed to have evolved) along the way. The scenes round the colony became more disturbing by the minute, more and more people were still frozen and the seeker swarms were growing in mass. They could see the collector ship in the distance and felt like that would be the best place to attack. They stumbled upon a warehouse with the doors locked, Shepard bypassed the system and went inside, and Shepard was getting tired of this eerie silence that was everywhere. As Shepard looked round the room for anything that could help, spare medi-gel or ammo for their weapons she spotted something hiding behind one of the computer modules.

Shepard drew her pistol. "Come on out" Shepard ordered as a small man crept out from his hiding place.

"You're human…but I don't know you…did the Alliance send you?" the man asked but Shepard sensed the venom towards the Alliance.

"Why does it matter who sent us?" Shepard asked as the man seemed to shuffle away from her.

"Cause they sent that Alliance solider with a gift of good faith from the Alliance, except the damn defence turret doesn't work, its targeting system is off and we had to build a huge underground generator for it" the man whined but Shepard's eyes sparkled with delight.

"EDI do you think you can get that turret online?" Shepard patched herself through as she saw data coming up on her visor.

"Minor errors in the targeting system can be corrected but it will take time, I will also need to be manually installed for it to work" EDI answered back which gave Shepard some hope of blowing up the collector ship.

"What else can you tell me about this commander?" Shepard asked the man who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…Commander Alenko or something" The man said as Shepard heard a very low warning growl from Garrus, Shepard felt something sliver up and down her spine when he did but it wasn't her chill that did it. Shepard closed her eyes and shook her head.

"He was here about those defence turrets but you ask me he was here to spy on us, always kept on snooping about" The man clearly did not like Kaiden. But Shepard wondered why Kaiden would be spying on an Alliance colony.

"Come on, we better get to those turrets we've wasted enough time" Shepard marched off.

They arrived at the turret and immediately were attacked by husks, she hated fighting these things if they got you in a group you had no chance of escaping. She shot each one in the head but then she was sent flying back from a biotic blast.

"SHEPARD!" Garrus called out as she felt her back hit the solid wall. Why did she not notice those things? Deformed husked rounded the corner as they sent another biotic shockwave in her direction, Shepard picked herself up and jumped out of the way just in time but the last blast took out what little she had left of her shields.

"Take those things out!" she shouted and pointed to the deformed husks that for deadly biotic things moved very slowly. Garrus loaded his sniper with high impact shots while Grunt charged at one of them. Shepard loaded her Warp into her hands and fired it at the other husk while Garrus shot its head with the high impact round. The husk exploded all over the place as Shepard took cover from the incoming fluid. She heard Grunt yell for backup which clicked something inside Shepard, she stood up and pointed her pistol at the husk, her eyes hard as she stared down the monster.

"Get your mitts off him" Shepard fired one round into its head before it exploded. Shepard stepped back trying to think what happened but when she saw the terminal free of husks she legged it and uploaded EDI to the system.

"Online…repairing errors…Shepard I'm sensing a massive energy spike coming from the collector ship" EDI announced as Shepard's chill ran all over her body.

"Yeah I feel it too…everyone get to cover…NOW!" Shepard shouted as she stormed to hide behind a vehicle. That's when they heard the hum of engines from above, as a ship type thing created out of multiple husks came flying out of nowhere. Shepard thought that small weapons weren't going to kill this one as Garrus and Grunt started firing. Bullets bounced off the armour as Shepard unclipped her newest weapon. The Cain beeped with activation as she aimed it at the husk ship, the monstrous thing turned towards her as it warmed up its weapon but Shepard's was faster and fired a missile at the inners of the ship. Shepard knew she had to run because of the blast area, as she began to run her eyes fixed on Garrus who was limping, when did he get hurt? Shepard turned in his direction and ran with all her might, she heard the beeping of the missile as it counted down, she leapt at Garrus and pushed him to behind some cover, rolling over until she was on top of him and lay on top of him keeping him low to the ground as suddenly a bright red light covered the area. A shockwave followed rippled through them. Shepard looked down Garrus as they both panted and smiled, it was then she noticed how close she was to him, his armour raised his neck and up off the ground and even with her arm supporting at full length she was close enough to feel his breath on her face. Her eyes followed the markings on his face while his eyes bore into her, the light of his visor shone dimly lighting up the shape round his left eye and cheek. She noticed the names of his squad back on Omega scratched into the plating but there was one name that was worn but it seemed to be the first name carved into the plating. As she lightly touched his left mandible, she had always done this but she had never noticed before how soft it felt. Garrus leaned into her touch and began to growl as again it vibrated through her body. Shepard started to lean in closer to him as her heart began to race within her chest.

"Systems online Shepard" EDI spoke in her ear snapping Shepard out of her trance. Silently she cursed EDI but Garrus lightly touched Shepard's arm.

"Right EDI" Shepard answered as she looked back down at Garrus.

"Shepard, where did you get that weapon" Garrus was back to his old self as Shepard smiled and shrugged.

"Thought it might come in handy" Shepard smiled, Garrus laughed but a hiss of pain cut out his laughter. Shepard quickly got off him remembering that he was injured; she quickly patched him up with medi-gel and told him to stay where he was. Then she ran off to target the collector ship, the heavy turrets started to fire at the ship but it was too late the Ship had already put up its shields and was on its way off the planet. Shepard watched it fly away as she punched the dash board, they had taken more people and she couldn't stop them.

"No don't just stand there, half the colony is on that ship" the man from the warehouse appeared as Shepard watched him.

"I did everything I could" she spat back. She felt Garrus behind her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"More than most Shepard" he told her but it didn't seem to help.

"Wait…Shepard…I know that name" the man looked at her in horror, well that was knew usually it was shock or questions of "_why are you not dead?"_

"Commander Shepard, captain of the Normandy, first human Spectre and saviour of the Citadel" a familiar voice sounded as Kaiden walked out from the hiding, Shepard felt a lump in her throat but it wasn't for Kaiden, she felt Garrus grip her shoulder tighter as well as pulling her closer to him.

"Your in the presence of a legend Simons and a ghost" Kaiden almost glared at her which made her feel like being alive was wrong…well it was she technically died and brought back to life, that's about as wrong as science can get in her mind.

"All the good people to go and they leave you…whatever I've had enough of you Alliance types" Simons walked off but Shepard stared at Kaiden with a smile.

"You sound angry" she could barely speak as Kaiden stood in front of her; he looked older than she remembered.

"What do you expect me to feel Shepard? I thought you were dead, now I see you alive and working for Cerberus!" Kaiden flung his arms up at her but one thing shocked her.

"Wait how did you know that, it's not public knowledge" Garrus spoke up asking the question that she was about to ask. Did Turians have mind reading abilities?

"We got a lead that Cerberus might be behind the abductions of the colonists so the Alliance sent me here to investigate it, you were just a rumour." Kaiden told them. Shepard didn't know whether to be offended or honoured but she knew who did the information leak…Illusive Man.

"You were sent here to spy on me" she spoke out.

"I was sent here to spy on Cerberus…you were just a rumour" Kaiden had fire in his eyes but her eyes of eyes made him slip.

"Why Shepard…I loved you I accepted you died and then you're here alive…and with…" Kaiden cut off but Shepard had had enough.

"Kaiden you know me, I wouldn't do this if it wasn't for the right reasons. The council and Alliance aren't listening about the Reapers, plus I didn't contact you for two years cause I was an operating table. Not knowing where you were didn't help either. You saw what happened here do I need to explain. Shepard almost shouted at Kaiden who looked at her with pity, why in hell did he give her that look?

"What if Cerberus is manipulating you? I believe you…but I don't trust Cerberus" Kaiden spoke and walked off. Shepard didn't stop him even though he slowed down as if he was waiting for her to stop him, but she didn't want to see him. He was one of the people who went with her, learnt about the Reapers and the threat they posed and now he abandons her just because she is being funded by Cerberus. She didn't cry this time Kaiden had made his choice and she wasn't going to stand in his way.

"Joker get me off this planet" Shepard hissed down the radio.

"On our way" Joker replied.

)_)_)

Shepard sat on her bed listening to old earth music, she read through dossiers on the next members of her team she had to collect. She sat in her tank top and shorts while she read the dossier on Thane Krios, again not much information on him just a very long list of possible assassinations that he had completed. That alone was impressive.

"Shepard Mr. Vakarian is at the door" EDI announced, Shepard almost fell off the bed. She had to quickly find something to cover herself up with, she grabbed her some pants and slung her tank top off and hid it behind a near by chair as she slipped a t-shirt on.

"Ok EDI let him in" Shepard spoke out making sure the place was at least tidy. The door hissed open as she heard Garrus walk in.

"Shepard…about Horizon…and Alenko" Garrus started off as Shepard turned round, that's when she noticed he was in his civilian clothing, showing off his figure and military trained muscles in his arms. Shepard felt her body shake as she sat down on the bed.

"It's…I'm fine Garrus…I'm just mad" Shepard turned her eyes away until the rested on a letter from Kaiden that expressed how sorry he was. She reached over and deleted the message and sighed, Garrus sat beside her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"He was one of my friends Garrus… and he just…is it really that bad I'm alive again?" she looked at her hands still trying to figure out if it really was bad. Garrus pulled her hand with his as she snapped her head round to look at him. Garrus's eyes bore into her again, his face stern and serious she felt his other hand run through her hair as her eyes fluttered closed at the moment.

"Don't ever think that you coming back was a bad thing Shepard" she heard him say.

"He's a fool not to believe you, and he's an even bigger fool for leaving you" Shepard opened her eyes and looked at the Turian confused.

"Leave me?" she asked making Garrus look more confused than her.

"I thought he was with you…you know…he said he loved you I assumed" Garrus started blabbering while Shepard blushed bright red.

"Me and Kaiden? No no no, true he came to my cabin the night before Ilos but I turned him away, I was waiting…" Shepard stopped and looked away "…I was waiting for a message to come in from Anderson then get to sleep" that had to be the worst lie she ever told. Garrus smiled and seemed to relax but Shepard's face was burning with embarrassment.

"I'll leave you to look over these Shepard; Joker's taking us to Illium at the request of Miranda. She looked like she was distressed about something" Garrus stood up as Shepard watched him head towards the door. Shepard ran up behind him and wrapped her arms round his chest while she rested her head on his back. Garrus's body tensed as he looked down at her hands on his chest but Shepard closed her eyes and bit her lip…she still couldn't get the words out. The warmth of his body seeped on to hers as she could feel his plates on his body move with each breath, something inside her wanted to take the clothes off and just feel him against her but her music brought her back as she moved her head along his spine.

"Thank you Garrus…for not leaving me" Shepard whispered as she felt his hand rest on top of hers.

"I'll always be here for you Shepard" Garrus spoke softly. Shepard slowly let him go and watched him walk out of her door, her heart pounding against her chest as it shut. Shepard stood there alone in her muted room only the pain of her scars to keep her company but her hand still reaching out for his warmth again.

"…I….love you…" she whispered to herself.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.

Chapter 6: The grip of fear.

"How is Orianna?" Shepard asked Miranda as she sipped at her glass. They were returning from a mission Jacob had asked to look into, looking back on the mission it was one of the smoothest missions Shepard had ever had. They had recently picked up Thane Krios, a Drell assassin who had eyes that Shepard was finding hard to resist. Double that with a deep voice Shepard thought she was going to faint. They also picked up an Asari called Samara a justicar whose biotics would give Jack's a run for their money. Shepard had high respect for Samara; she spoke plain and to the point. Now Shepard decided to check up on Miranda because of what happened with her friend when they rescued Orianna.

"She's well, settling in well too" Miranda smiled a genuine smile as Shepard watched her eyes. She had a habit of doing that watching the eyes because they could tell more emotion than what the person was letting on. No matter how much Miranda told her she was tailor made because of her father, Shepard was starting to see the person she really was.

"I'm glad we got to her in time" Shepard put her glass down on the nearby table. Miranda looked up as Shepard stood and walked to the door.

"Where to next Commander?" Miranda asked as Shepard stopped at her door.

"Mordin and Grunt asked if we could stop at Tuchanka, so by now we should be half way there." Shepard answered, she heard Miranda nod and set back to work. Shepard sighed, Miranda work always work on something or another, so Shepard walked over to her desk and turned off her computer. Miranda looked up at Shepard with a confused look.

"Shepard, what are…?"

"Miranda you always work, I never see you mingling with the crew" Shepard looked into her eyes as Miranda slightly faltered.

"I like to keep to myself" Miranda turned away as Shepard raised her eye brow.

"Don't give me that crap Miranda…look I need to check on Grunt but could you go see how Jacob is doing" Shepard looked down at her as she saw the faintest of blushes rise to Miranda's cheeks. Shepard smiled, she knew Miranda and Jacob had something but Miranda was all about duty and Jacob was all about protocol it was unbelievable.

"Yes…thank you Shepard" Miranda looked away as she smiled faintly. Shepard got up and walked out of the room, the mess was noisy with commotion over the new supplies that Shepard had ordered for the kitchen.

"Thanks for the new food Commander"

"Wow this is real food"

"What happened to the old chef?"

Shepard smiled as she walked pasted, she was never one for eating with other people, mainly because she thought she ate like a pig and people would judge her for it but usually whenever she ate her mind would wander off to other places. Shepard rounded the corner to the elevator and bumped into a leather barrier, Shepard fell to the floor without any grace what so ever.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a bruise" Shepard rubbed her thigh.

"Apologises Shepard, I did not see you" Thane's voice sounded making Shepard's heart skip a beat. She looked up to see the snake like alien offering his hand; she took it and thanked him for the assist.

"I thought you preferred it in the other room" Shepard asked as a smile tugged at Thane's lips.

"The noise disturbed me" Thane said while he put his hands behind his back.

"Oh sorry, the crew are just excited about the new food supplies" Shepard tugged at her hair as she explained, Thane nodded in response.

"Shepard, Garrus is outside your room pacing…should I send him down" EDI spoke out suddenly as a blush crept to Shepard's cheeks, Thane saw and smiled.

"Go Shepard, we can talk another time" Thane walked off back to the recovery room as Shepard watched him go. Why it that she was only is attracted to bad boys…who happen to be another species that was one Shepard wanted to know.

"EDI let him in but don't say anything, I'll meet him there" Shepard talked to EDI as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to go to her room. It wasn't a long journey to her room but with each second passing by Shepard felt her heart jump into her throat. Shepard hadn't really spoken to Garrus after what happened on Horizon; he seemed to have distanced himself from everyone. She tried to speak to him on several occasions but he told her he was busy with calibrations but Shepard knew there was something else on the console that he wasn't letting anyone see. The doors opened as Shepard stepped out she saw her doors still open with a shadow moving about her room.

Shepard walked in as she saw Garrus looking round her room, to be fair Shepard was a neat freak at best, the bed looked like it had never been slept in (which she never did) and everything had it's place. Garrus stood there and looked like he didn't know what to do. Shepard smiled and walked up silently behind him.

"Garrus?" Shepard spoke up making him jump and spin round. His eyes fixed on her as she stepped back.

"Spirits Shepard, don't do that" Garrus almost panted as she smiled, she had missed his voice. But he looked distressed about something like something was on his mind but he was almost afraid to ask her. Shepard placed her hand on his arm which seemed to calm him down as their eyes connected.

"What's wrong Garrus?" Shepard spoke softly as she watched him sigh.

"Do you remember Sidonis?" Garrus asked, the anger returned to his eyes. Shepard's eyes darted to the names engraved on his visor and nodded.

"Of course I do any news?" Shepard asked him as she made him sit down on her bed. Garrus sat on the edge while she knelt down in front of him.

"I might have found someone, a contact named Fade. He's on the Citadel I was hoping…" Garrus hung his head low but Shepard held his hand and smiled up at him.

"We'll get him don't worry" Shepard promised him, she made a mental note to go to the Citadel right after Tuchanka. Garrus smiled and nodded as he gripped her hand lightly.

"Thank you Shepard" he spoke and stood up.

"Ten minutes out Commander" Joker sounded over the radio.

"Thanks Joker" she spoke back and walked over to her armour closet.

"I'll leave you to it then Shepard" Garrus began to walk out of her room. Shepard looked up at him and touched his arm to stop him, he turned round as she looked up at him. Something inside her was telling her that something was off, it wasn't her chill it was her heart, Garrus had never been this distant towards her before and now he was trying to push her so far away she almost felt alone.

"Garrus…are you sure you're alright, I'm worried about you" Shepard's voice nearly cracked as she moved her hair over her face. Garrus pulled her hair back and leant forward towards her with his forehead almost touching hers, Shepard froze as she sensed he was scared. His hands travelled down her shoulders and down her arms till they reached her hands. She gripped his hands so that he didn't let go, her body tingled as she felt her heart race.

"I'll be fine Shepard…I'm just so close to Sidonis now" Garrus sighed as Shepard looked at him and placed her hand on his cheek gently. Her fingers graced the engraved names on his visor she knew what he meant; he had lost men just like she did.

"I understand Garrus, but I'm here for you if you need to talk" Shepard told him as Garrus smiled and pressed his cheek into her hand.

"I know Shepard" Garrus pulled away, too soon for Shepard's liking, and started to walk out the door.

"Hey Garrus, there are eleven names on your visor…I thought you only lost ten men" Shepard asked making Garrus stop dead and touch the worn out name on his visor.

"This one…you really want to know" Garrus spoke so low she was surprised she heard him. She nodded as Garrus turned his head to look at her.

"It's your name" Garrus told her as something struck her heart. Her name…why was she so happy?

"My name…I didn't know" Shepard felt stupid for asking as she felt like she wanted to hide.

"Don't worry about it Shepard, I'll get ready for Tuchanka…I am going right" Garrus asked as Shepard snapped her head round.

"Of course I can't do anything without you, you're my lucky charm" Shepard smiled as she turned towards her closet, she heard Garrus chuckle as he left. When the door closed her legs buckled as she fell to the floor and clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. It was her name that worn out name that battered old name was her name. She knew he would only do that if she meant a lot to him. Shepard was so happy she nearly forgot that she had a mission to do.

)_)_)

They took the shuttle down towards Tuchanka, Grunt and Garrus sat with Shepard. As they flew down Shepard couldn't help but feel like she was trusting her life to a tin can with amount of wind blowing at them with such gales it made her grip her seat.

"When are we going to land?" Shepard asked nervously as another gale knocked the shuttle making it rock about.

"Approaching landing zone" the on board VI alerted them as Shepard prayed to every spirit she could think of that the tin can would not get blown away like dust in the wind.

"Shepard?" Garrus looked over at her as she knew she looked pale. Shepard shook her head and gave him a look that it was more of her bad memories acting up and she was wishing it was over. Garrus understood and reached out and placed his hand on her knee, Shepard smiled and thanked him.

When they landed Shepard almost kissed the ground but when she was confronted with five Krogan she blocked out all her emotions and focused on the job at hand, they were here for Grunt. They were told to go and speak with the clan leader; even though Shepard heard something about a rite for Grunt they wouldn't say anything more. Shepard hoped that their leader would be more helpful. They walked through the corridors of rubble and broken buildings, small rodent creatures scurried about the floor while the smell of stale cold air made hell of Shepard's nose.

"This is Tuchanka…home of all those Warlords Okeer taught me…this place is barely worth standing on" Grunt spoke as Shepard nodded. She wondered what it was like before the Salariens came to the Krogan she was sure that not all Krogan had to be blood thirsty warriors or work for hire. They walked into what was obviously the main room as rocks were piled high like a shrine, small fires bellowed while monkey creatures huddled round it for warmth. They headed towards the throne but were stopped by two Krogan.

"Wait, the leader is in talks" one of the spoke as they gripped her shoulder and pushed her down. She heard Garrus growl something threatening while Grunt was ready to charge.

"You must wait until your name is called" The other spoke keeping his eyes trained on Garrus…may be bring a Turian to a Krogan filled planet wasn't such a good idea.

"Shepard" A booming voice sounded over head which Shepard recognised, she smiled as she looked through the two huge Krogan to see a familiar scars crimson face. Wrex stood and pushed aside the two guards with ease while he took Shepard's hand and gave the best Krogan smile Shepard had ever seen.

"Shepard, my friend" Wrex said proudly while Shepard smiled and held his arm.

"It's good to see you Wrex" Shepard said with relief in her voice, she knew that she and Garrus would be fine if Wrex was in charge.

"You look good for dead Shepard" Wrex spoke as Shepard laughed.

"I may look good right now Wrex, but believe me under all this, I bet I have more scars than you" Shepard pointed to her armour while Grunt gave an approving grumble. Shepard was surprised; usually she would only get the odd grunt from him or the telling off when she didn't understand his jokes. But Shepard thought it was cute that he was trying to be funny she knew it wasn't in Krogan nature to be funny but maybe some part of her rubbed off on him.

"Indeed, we have to put that to the test sometime Shepard" Wrex spoke with a grin, but Shepard noticed Garrus's fists tightening.

"What bring you here Shepard" Wrex asked making Shepard point to Grunt.

"What's wrong with Grunt?" Wrex gave him a look over as Grunt stepped forward. Wrex asked Grunt about where he came from and if he had lost his clan, Shepard could tell Wrex was holding back with the questions while another Krogan was about. The other Krogan barked at Grunt making Shepard glare at him as her nails dug into the palms of her hand.

"Nothing's wrong with him, it's becoming an adult" Wrex spoke plainly but Shepard almost fainted, she was dealing with a teenager going through puberty. She knew that one day it would come up; she just didn't think it would be before she had children and it was a Krogan going through puberty.

"Can't we just take him to Omega and buy him a few dances?" Garrus piped up making Shepard's head snap round to him. How did he know something like that…unless he did it. Garrus shrugged but Shepard glared at him.

"Unless you want the station destroyed…wait no you would want that" Shepard slapped her hand over her forehead while Garrus laughed.

"You know me too well Shepard" Garrus agreed. Shepard glared at him again but secretly she wished that human puberty was something like a Krogan if all you had to do was fight and kill something the boom your done, that would have been wonderful…instead of what every human woman had to go through.

"What ever you call it, he just needs the Rite and he'll be fine" Wrex told them, the other Krogan didn't approve and stormed off. Wrex told them to go and talk to the shaman about the rite, Grunt was willing to do the rite if would get rid of his blood frenzy. Shepard and the others found the Shaman on the upper level arguing with the Krogan from earlier.

"He is unnatural, it should not be aloud"

"I can speak for myself" Grunt barked as they approached.

"So this is the tank bred…he looks correct and smells correct as well, your words ring hollow Uvenk " the Shaman spoke out, good that was a good start. The other Krogan talked more about how Grunt should not be allowed the rite which started to tick Shepard off, her eyes flared as she slung her head onto his, pain shot through her head and neck when she connected with his hard armour plating but it did the trick.

"You dare" Uvenk looked like he was going to charge at Shepard but the Shaman began to laugh.

"Perfect! This one understands!" the shaman laughed more; they had obviously won the argument as Uvenk stormed off. The shaman took them to a rover so that Grunt could do the Rite.

As they sat in the rover Garrus checked on Shepard, he looked at her head and eyes. But Shepard kept on seeing two Garrus's (well two of everything) but she didn't complain, she kept on thinking what it would be like having two Garrus's round her…

"That was stupid Shepard" Garrus told her as he put some medi-gel on her forehead. Shepard smiled.

"Maybe I should bash my head against a Krogan more often" Shepard teased as Garrus looked at her with a stern look. Shepard lent against him as she felt the medi-gel working on her head as her vision became clear again.

"So you can break your head again?" Garrus looked down at her.

"If it's what it take for you to give me that kind of treatment again" Shepard looked up at him and smiled while Garrus's mandibles clenched tightly against his mouth but his eyes went predator something they had never done before, they had always been calm or soft round her but this kind of look ran shivers through her spine.

"We're here" a voice broke the moment as the door opened to show an almost levelled area. The winds were stronger here as the sand blew it tangled itself in Shepard hair, she could hardly see through the sand storm but as they pushed forward she heard the Shaman telling Grunt to expect anything and that if he was a true Krogan he will adapt to his surroundings to win. Shepard, Garrus and Grunt stepped into the ring.

"Let's get started" Grunt urged as Shepard pushed the Keystone. A hammer slammed into the ground behind them as if to summon something. The answer was simple, Verren started to run in with fangs bared. Shepard ordered them where to go; Grunt did the combination of fighting with his shotgun and fighting with his fists as he tore the Verren to shreds while Garrus took out his sniper and started to take head shots of the incoming Verren. Shepard used her new Assault rifle, that Garrus had gotten her after she begged him to teach her how to use one. She aimed at the Verren and soon round one was over. Grunt seemed pleased and wanted more, Shepard checked everyone over to see if there were any injuries but there were none. She touched the keystone again as another hammer slammed into the earth, screeching filled the air as a giant bug flew over head. It landed outside the area but Shepard knew that wasn't the true enemy and saw huge red bugs charge at them, firing bullets into each of them Shepard found this round a bit more challenging as she ducked for cover when they blew up or breathed fire.

"They will learn to fear me!" she heard Grunt shout and laugh as he took apart one of the bugs leg by leg, Garrus was up high on one of the makeshift pillars as he gave cover to Shepard and Grunt. Shepard fired her rifle at several more bugs until each one was dead.

"Touch the keystone Shepard" Grunt told her as she caught her breath; she looked at her rifle and saw she was nearly out of bullets.

"Hold on Grunt, let me see if I can get some ammo" the searched the bodies of dead Krogan and found some rifle clips, as she pocketed them she made her way back and touched the Keystone, this time the hammer took longer to hit the ground as a voice told of the Genophage that affected each Krogan, Shepard noticed that everything about the rite was about learning how to adapt, to surroundings and to different enemies whether it be biological or physical. The hammer slammed into the earth as the ground shook; Shepard's heart skipped several beats as she felt the earth move beneath her.

"Feel that it's like the earth is moving" Grunt spoke, nothing but the wind blew, and Shepard heard her own breathing as it became ragged and unfocused. Then she saw it the crumbling of the earth as something burrowed and dug, she heard Grunt laugh and Garrus taking cover but she watched the earth shift and move. Her heart clenched while screams became vivid in her mind, blood began to appear on the floor and pillars.

Then a shriek sounded from everywhere, Shepard looked at the earth that had stopped moving until it rose up out of the ground. Its fangs dripping with venom while it's slit eyes scanned the area. Shepard felt her whole body burnt and cry out as she looked at the Thrasher Maw, her heart beating faster while her breathing became ragged and rattled.

Garrus started to shoot at the weak points of the Thrasher Maws skin while Grunt aimed at its head. It's rose up and shrieked with anger, Shepard froze as she heard the screaming of her friends as they melted or got torn apart. Garrus noticed Shepard just standing there, he was about to ask what was she waiting for until he saw the look in her eyes, this wasn't nerves or waiting for an opening, Shepard was scared so scared in fact she could move.

"SHEPARD, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Garrus yelled at her but nothing, she stared at the Thrasher Maw. Garrus grit his teeth and ran over to her; he picked her up, she was shaking and saying something but her eyes were frenzied as if she was trying to escape, Garrus grew worried it was something to do with the Thrasher Maw. When he got her to cover he gave Grunt some help, shooting at the weak points in its skin. Grunt backed up as venom flew through the air, melting the stone and metal surrounding them; luckily they managed to get out of range.

"What's wrong with Shepard?" Grunt shouted over another shriek. Shepard covered her ears and eyes as Garrus grew even more worried, he knew that she had seen a lot on Mindior with the slavers killing her parents, but this was to do with the Thrasher Maw itself.

"Joker!" Garrus yelled down the radio.

"Joker here" he replied quickly "didn't expect to hear you Garrus"

"No time Joker. What's the deal with Shepard and Thrasher Maws?" Garrus shouted down the radio as Grunt fired more rounds.

"Thrasher…Aw shit…Garrus, Shepard was on Akuze, the place where seven Thrasher Maws killed all of her team, she was the only survivor…she's been petrified ever since" Joker explained, Garrus knew the moment he said Akuze what he meant. He felt so stupid while Shepard shook her head to block out the noise.

"Grunt aim for the head" Garrus told him as Grunt nodded and charged off and began shooting at the giant worm. Garrus took hold of Shepard's hands that were shaking and clutched in a tight grip, her eyes shut tighten as she tried desperately to hide.

"Shepard, you have to snap out of this" Garrus told her but she shook her head violently.

"Make it go away, make it stop, stop the screaming" Shepard begged him as she tried to curl tighter but Garrus flung her arms round him and held her close to his chest, his nose buried into her hair as she felt her hand grip the edge of his armour. He didn't know what to say…what could he say? He hadn't lived what she had gone through. All he did was hold her as she shook, she didn't cry out she just prayed to make it stop.

"Spirits please make it stop" Shepard spoke but Garrus picked up something, he understood her without his translator he listened to her again until her heard her fully; she was speaking Turian praying to his gods while speaking his language. Garrus held her tighter but then something came to him; he knew what would snap her out of it.

"Shepard if you don't snap out of this, the thing that happened on Omega will happen here" Garrus spoke as Shepard suddenly opened her eyes.

"Do you want that, do you want all of me to go?" Garrus looked at her as her eyes flickered with each memory; she shook her head as she held on to him tighter.

"Then you have to fight, you have to kill this thing" Garrus told her, it felt wrong to order his Commander about but he wasn't thinking of her like his commander, no she was his friend…his treasured friend, his mate and he wasn't going to let anything hold her back. Shepard looked at him and as he saw her smile return to her lips he knew he had won her back. Shepard picked up her assault rifle as Garrus helped her up; they both jumped over the wall together and targeted the Thrasher Maw. Grunt yelled in triumph that his commander was back in action, while bullets from all three fired at the Thrasher Maws head. It screamed and fell to the ground with an all might thud, it was dead as Grunt cheered. Garrus took Shepard into a hug as she wrapped her arms round him.

"Thank you Garrus" Shepard whispered to Garrus as he nodded while his talons ran through her hair. He was glad she was alright.

)_)_)

Grunt completed the right without any trouble, and became popular within the clan. Shepard was pleased for Grunt, even though she was a mess in the last moments of the rite; Grunt was the one that killed the Thrasher Maw and he was proud to be one of the few that had done so. Garrus and Shepard also helped Mordin track down his former pupil, that turned out didn't need any help just a good lesson to be kicked into his head. Shepard made Mordin see that killing his former pupil wasn't right way to go but if he wanted to help the Krogan then curing was the best way, she allowed him to save the data for himself so that he could study it in his own time. Shepard felt like she saw another side to Mordin, he really did appreciate life and even though he believed with all his heart that what he did to the Krogan was the correct thing to do for the galaxy, his soul had trouble accepting it. One part that really opened Mordin's eyes was when Shepard related to the dead female Krogan they came across. Shepard told him that one of the best things about being a woman is having the chance to bring new life into the world, no matter what species woman loved to carry the baby inside them and then later care for them. She told him that all the female Krogan wanted was to have that chance and because of the Genophage that chance was taken away from her. All the time though Shepard thought of herself, she maybe been young in age but she had been in the military almost all her life and had never found time to settle down and raise a family. She wondered what having a family with Garrus would be like…what their children…she stopped before she thought anymore, keeping those thoughts locked away until she knew what to do with them.

They left Tuchanka behind them and plotted a course for the Citadel. Shepard stood outside the door of the gunnery building up the courage to talk to him. She took a deep breath opened the door, Garrus stood over the console running calibrations of all kinds. Shepard locked the door and waited for him to notice her. The hum of the weapon system was relaxing as the silence was different here than her bedroom. She sat on one of the crates and watched his fingers and eyes as he worked.

"Shepard, sorry I didn't see you there" Garrus spotted her as she smiled. Shepard stood up and walked over to him.

"I just wanted to thank you Garrus" She said as she looked down at the console, Garrus lifted his hand, using his talon he lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"You already did Shepard" Garrus said but Shepard shook her head, she took his hand and took a breath.

"In human culture, we can say thank you in many ways…one form is with words…another is by getting something for the person and the other way is by doing something for the person" Shepard felt stupid having to explain human culture of how to say thank you but she gripped his hand as she looked at him. Garrus watched her as she stepped nearer to him until she was so close she could felt his breath on her forehead. She lifted her hand to caress his scared mandible, his scars weren't as smooth as the rest of his skin but she didn't mind. She stood on her tip toes and placed her lips on his left cheek as she closed her eyes. Garrus froze as he felt her lips on his cheek; her feather light touch was torture. Shepard stepped back as she looked at him while her face turned a new shade of red, the feel of his skin lingering on her lips. Shepard looked to the ground to hide her face while Garrus was still in a daze.

"Thank you Garrus…for everything" Shepard spoke as she ran out the room. Garrus still stood dazed; Shepard's lips were on his cheek, he still tried to figure out what happened. But he knew one thing…he got Shepard's first kiss.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Mass Effect belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.

Chapter 7: Choice of mind and heart.

The tech lab was silent except for the few clicks and beeps from monitors and machines that dotted the room. Shepard sat at the upgrades console checking through the list of armour and ship upgrades that she had purchased. Mordin was out of the lab tending to business with other crew members. The harsh lighting hardly left any shadow in the room but the hum of the drive core gave some small comfort.

"We've got better plating for the ship…Shields are good too" Shepard talked to herself, She thought the Normandy's weapons could do with upgrading; she found an item she thought Garrus would love. Shepard's heart skipped a beat when Garrus entered her mind, the feel of his skin on her lips still lingered the way he smelt still tingled her nose. Shepard shook her head trying to rid herself of the memory her hair messed up as her cheeks flushed; she knew if she didn't do something soon, something more than a kiss, she was going to snap.

They were still on their way to the Citadel help Garrus with his personal mission of finding Sidonis. Shepard also wanted to know why Sidonis left; to her leaving crew members or friends behind was the ultimate betrayal. She wondered if even she could forgive Sidonis, but one thing played on her mind more than anything. What was Garrus going to do?

"Shepard" Mordin's voice sounded behind her. Shepard clicked on the upgrade for the Normandy's weapons as the Iridium resources depleted. Shepard spun round in her chair and smiled at the old Salarien.

"Hey Mordin" Shepard greeted him as Mordin smiled in return.

"Do you mind if we talk…medical matters" Mordin asked, as far as she knew she was fine unless it was something about her scars which she asked about frequently.

"Sure Mordin what about?" Shepard asked as Mordin walked over to his desk.

"Understand that mission is dangerous, different species react differently to stress" Mordin started as Shepard's chill shot up her back.

"Understand that intercourse in normal for humans and Turians as stress relief, but beware of chafing" Mordin told her as Shepard literally fell out of her chair. She hit the floor as her mind raced, Mordin was giving her something she thought she had escaped from, sexual education class.

"Mordin what are you talking about" Shepard asked him as she picked herself up off the floor. Mordin blinked at her distress.

"Have been watching yours and Garrus's behaviour towards each other. Both displaying courtship behaviour, also your irrational protection instinct for Garrus." Mordin spoke flatly as Shepard couldn't believe it; she was that obvious that it seemed everyone but Garrus. Shepard sighed as she looked at the aged Salarien.

"I care about Garrus, but I don't want to hurt him" Shepard told him as it felt like part of her weight had been lifted.

"Of course Hormones, but still come to me when you need ointment" Mordin told her as she rubbed her head.

"You have a recommendation as a doctor?" she asked meekly as if she was preparing for the worst.

"Turians based on dextrose-amino acids could cause anaphylactic shock…so don't…ingest" Mordin covered his mouth as Shepard's face turned scarlet. A lump formed in her throat as she listened, she wanted him to stop but he kept on explaining about how Turian skin might feel against hers. She felt like she wanted to scream that everything about sex was new to her.

"Also sending information to your cabin, sites, information on…" everything just seemed to blur after that, Mordin actually sent her porn to…study. Deep down she always knew that sex ED class was another way of teachers looking at porn without an excuse.

"Mordin, telling me you're just pulling my leg" Shepard begged but Mordin's face dropped with shock.

"What? Doctor Patient confidentially sacred trust, would never dream of mockery" Mordin spoke with shock in his voice but Shepard saw the smile grow on his face, he was enjoying this.

"Enjoy yourself while possible Shepard" Mordin walked over to his desk as Shepard turned and headed for the door. As she opened the door and walked down the corridor she dumped into a wall of armour, a pair of hands gripped her shoulders before she fell as she turned her scarlet red face towards the person saving her. If she could have gone any redder she would have as her eyes lay on Garrus, her mind went back to the memory of her kiss on his cheek mixed with the recent conversation with Mordin.

"Shepard…do you have another fever" Garrus asked her as she shook her head, the feel of his hands on her arms was playing hell with her imagination.

"No I'm alright, the Tech lab is a little hot" Shepard knew it wasn't the right thing to say but it was the only thing she could say while her eyes travelled his along his armour looking where the clips were. Her mind showing her images of him pinning her again the wall and clawing her back. Shepard shook her head again to try and get rid of the images.

"Is Mordin in there? He wanted to see me about medical matters I think…maybe about my scars" Garrus mentioned as Shepard's heart skipped beats while it cried out for him to run or become deaf.

"Yeah he's in there, I better go get ready we're nearly at the Citadel" Garrus let go of her arms and nodded. He ran his talon through her hair before he left making her shudder at his touch. She listened to the hiss of the door open and close before she almost sprinted to her room, she didn't want to be around when Garrus found out she didn't warn him about the trap.

)_)

The ride to through the Citadel was, well tense, Shepard and Garrus didn't talk the whole time and Thane remained silent out of respect. Shepard's face held a slight blush while Garrus's mandibles stayed clasped to his mouth, whatever Mordin said to him was just as bad was what he said to her, but she did wonder what courtship behaviour Garrus had been doing, she knew she had been flirting with him something horrible sometimes but she could never pick up what he was doing. She looked out the window to watch the lights zooming by; they all blurred together creating what looked like lasers at the Darkstar night club. The Citadel had changed so much over the two years she had been dead and now to see them with her new eyes it was more amazing than the first time. They had learnt that "Fade" was actually the old little worm Harkin from C-sec, the Volus told them that he was in the factory area but he was guarded by Blue suns and Mechs. Shepard wondered if Garrus liked to attract people who were involved with the Blue Suns.

"We're here" Garrus spoke suddenly snapping Shepard back into reality. The trip seemed so short she wondered if Garrus broke any speeding laws. The door opened as Shepard and the others hopped out and saw Blue Sun mercs at the door, Shepard looked round at the room that was filled with boxes; Harkin was easy to spot all she had to do was follow the pungent smell of booze and there would be Harkin.

Harkin turned round as his face went from "Who the hell are you?" to pure horror. Shepard smiled as Garrus strolled forward.

"Garrus…Shepard…" Harkin almost knew that the jig was up so ordered the mercs to start shooting. Shepard and Thane took near by cover as Garrus loaded an impact shot into his rifle and fired it. A loud thud sounded that was later followed by screaming men, Shepard loved it when they really did scream like little girls. Harkin had made a run for it but Shepard was hot on his trail, she knew that he would use the warehouses as defence. Shepard began to wonder if she should actually live in a warehouse since the scene of fighting through warehouses was becoming all too common for her liking. Machines rode over their heads carrying heavy crates and boxes filled with harsh chemicals, EDI said something about not shooting them but Shepard could barely hear her over the gun fire of the Blue Suns.

"You think you can catch me Shepard!" Harkin shouted over loud speaker as he dropped one of the heavy crates near Shepard. She snapped her herself out of the way before it landed on her, the crate smashed as Garrus ran over to her, her breathing was hard and heavy while her heart was beating ten to the dozen.

"You alright Shepard" Garrus checked her over as she nodded her head.

"Yeah…just got out of the way in time" Shepard smiled as she laughed. Garrus watched her as her hair fell in front of her face and her cracked lips stretched and twisted into her smile. She looked so beautiful when she smiled; it was like a shine awoke in her eyes and brightened up her face.

They made their way through the warehouse until they came upon a room that over looked the rest of the warehouse, Shepard stood behind Garrus as he surveyed the area. He looked tense and primal but something didn't feel right, he looked like a hardened solider with no soul and only focused on one thing.

"What you going to do to Harkin?" Shepard asked as she looked out over the area, she noticed a small office area that looked like the control room; Harkin would most likely be in there.

"He's a criminal now; I should turn him over to C-sec but I'd much rather shoot him" Garrus admitted. Shepard's eye twitched, Garrus didn't normally kill in cold blood and he was all about criminals going to jail instead of shooting them dead. Then Shepard noticed something in the warehouse moving behind one of the crates. She drew her submachine gun and hid behind the wall, Garrus ducked low while Shepard told Thane over the radio to keep cover.

"Did you see that?" Garrus spoke.

"I saw something" Shepard answered as she looked down at Garrus.

"I know what you're going to say Shepard" He looked at her as she bit her lip.

"I'm just worried about you, are you really sure you want to kill Sidonis?" Shepard asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I can't believe you would ask me that, you taught me to shoot before the enemy shot you in the back" Garrus almost shouted but Shepard ducked down to his level and looked at him.

"That's when you have no choice, you still have a choice" She told him as his mandibles flared in surprise.

"This is my burden Shepard, I'll take the shot and I'll deal with the consequences" Garrus told her as he looked away but Shepard grabbed his face, trying to be careful of his scars, and pulled so that he looked at her.

"That's what I'm worried about, I don't want you to live with those consequences if their bad" Shepard looked into his eyes. Garrus looked at her with surprised, she was always one for trying to find ways of saving people but there was something in her eyes that told him that this wasn't about Sidonis and that it was about him. He ran his talons along her jaw line as her eyes fluttered; he knew that if they weren't trying to get Harkin or dodge Blue Sun bullets, he would have taken her there. Mordin's voice sounded in his head of that he should be careful with Shepard because of all the scars she has on her body making the skin weaker than it should be. He remembered that she used to have two scars on her face, one above her left eye and one of her chin. Those were taken away by Cerberus but he could still see them faintly.

"Garrus I…I just don't want you to be hurt anymore" Shepard spoke softly as she leant her cheek into his talon; he was so glad he was wearing gloves. Garrus sighed as Shepard moved her hands from his face and along his arms to hold his hand against her face.

"Come on Shepard, before Harkin gets away" Garrus bit back his primal urges as he stood up. Shepard watched him leave as she punched the wall. She did it again she couldn't say that she cared so much for him, now she was insulting herself. Shepard picked up her gun and headed out the door, she immediately started shooting down the Blue Suns. In the distance she could see Harkin typing at the controls trying to delay them or stop them if he could. Blue suns began to fall like cherry blossom petals at the end of spring; their blood covered the floor in a river of crimson while Shepard heard something over head.

"Let's see you deal with this Shepard" Harkin's voice sounded over the loudspeaker as two heavy mechs landed on the platform. Shepard cursed to herself as she threw a singularity at one of the Mechs, her shields were down in no time and she took one bullet to the shoulder. She stumbled backwards looking at her shoulder that started to pour blood from the wound.

"Shepard look out" Thane's voice sounded over the radio as Shepard looked up towards the Mech. It loaded a missile into its gun and aimed it at Shepard. Shepard's legs sprung into action as she sprinted along the walk way, she heard the mech fire the missile as she dived behind some crates. The missile flew over her head and exploded on the far wall. Shepard took out her pistol and fired the heavy bullets at its head. Thane fired one of his bullets directly into the main drive core making the heavy mech explode smashing into the other one that was about to get Garrus.

Shepard stood up as she held her shoulder, Garrus rushed over to check on her but she smiled and gave him a look that it will be fine. Garrus's mandibles twitched with worry as he looked at the gapping hole and torn muscle, if there was one good thing about Cerberus their cybernetics were good as he saw them getting to work on her wound.

"Garrus, Harkin might get away" Shepard told him as she touched his arm. Garrus nodded as he told her that he would go round to the other side and they'll pincer trap him. Shepard agreed as Thane joined her, both Shepard and Thane crept up towards Harkin. Harkin typed on the console as his eyes were narrowed trying to see where Shepard and the others were, Shepard counted to three and rounded the corner with her gun pointed at Harkin. Harkin started to back off as he smiled.

"Close but not close …" Harkin's face met Garrus's head; Shepard winced at the pain she suddenly felt. Garrus picked Harkin up by the collar and swung him round to pin him against the wall.

"Garrus…what are you doing here" Harkin blurted out as Shepard folded her arms.

"I'm looking for someone and your going to help me" Garrus told Harkin as he turned his back.

"Come on Garrus you know how this works, I give you something and you give me something" when Harkin said that his eyes wandered to Shepard's chest and hips with a grin. Shepard felt physically sick but she picked up Garrus's growl as he turned and kneed Harkin in his unmentionables, the look in Garrus's eyes made Shepard warm inside as her face flushed with colour.

"You're going to tell me" Garrus barked at Harkin as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Terminus really changed you" Harkin spoke as he cradled his broken pride.

"No, but Sidonis opened my eyes" Garrus admitted. Shepard walked up to him and stared Harkin down.

"Look Harkin just tell us and then we can go" Shepard said but Harkin shook his head.

"Screw you" Harkin threw at Shepard as she saw Garrus's leg twitch again.

"I can't tell you, it's bad for business" Harkin trying to talk his way round the situation. Garrus lost it and head butted Harkin on the nose making Harkin meet the ground.

"You know what else is bad for business" Garrus stepped on Harkin's neck as he the drunken man started to turn purple. "A broken neck" Garrus barked again but Shepard grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"All right I'll tell you" Harkin blurted out as Shepard pulled Garrus away. Garrus took a deep breath as if he was trying to calm himself.

Harkin picked himself up and walked over to the communication link, the screen flashed as he started talking. Garrus brought out his gun as Shepard's chill reacted to the sight of it.

"Alright, he'll meet you in the Orbital lounge at noon" Harkin walked over "Can I go now before C-sec arrives"

Garrus pushed him down and pointed his gun at Harkin.

"Sure, but I'll slow you down first" he was about to pull the trigger but Shepard pulled on his arm as the bullet travelled into the ceiling. Garrus looked at Shepard as her eyes pleaded for him not to do it. Harkin got up and dusted himself off while Shepard walked off knowing her work was done.

"Knew you couldn't do it" Harkin told Garrus but Garrus gave him another head butt on the nose making him fall to the ground. He walked along side Shepard who gave a faint smile.

"You said I couldn't shoot him" Garrus told her as her eyes flickered towards him, her hand brushed against his.

"That would have given him a broken nose anyway" Shepard smiled as they made their way out of the warehouse.

)_)_)

The car landed on one of the walkways above the Orbital lounge, Shepard moved her hair behind her ear trying to hide the recent blood splatter that was stuck in her hair.

"Harkin's a bloody menace, you should have let me shoot him" Garrus rested his head back against the chair as Shepard looked over at him.

"He wasn't worth it Garrus" She spoke as Garrus sighed and looked away.

"What do you want from me Shepard?" he asked as it felt like a dagger went through her heart.

"How would you feel if someone betrayed you?" Garrus looked at her, Shepard had never had anyone betray you but she knew there was more to Sidonis doing what he did than what Garrus had said.

"I don't know but I wouldn't let it change me" She spoke trying to give a neutral answer.

"I would have said the same thing too before it happened to me" Garrus told her as she gripped her hands.

"Let me talk to him" she pleaded.

"Talk all you want it's not going to change anything Sidonis needs to die" Garrus growled as Shepard looked over at him, she could feel Thane's eyes watching the scene but he remained quiet.

"I've always hated injustice…Why should Sidonis live while ten good men lie in unmarked graves?" Garrus asked her as she looked away from him.

"No one understands no one cares" Garrus muttered that's when Shepard snapped.

"I CARE YOU IDIOT!" Shepard shouted making Garrus jump, Shepard realised what she said and opened up the door.

"You better go and set up" she mumbled, Garrus got out and watched the car go down to the lower level. Thane glanced over at Shepard whose face was now covered in damp tears.

)_)

Shepard landed the car on the lower level. Her radio was turned on so that she could hear Garrus; she heard the faint sound of his sniper locking into place as more of her tears fell. She gripped her fists trying to stop herself from crying out load, and then she felt a hand upon hers. Shepard looked down at the green scaled skin as Thane looked at her with his onyx orbs full of concern. Shepard reached up and turned off her radio so that Garrus wouldn't hear her.

"Shepard" Thane's deep voice broke the tension as Shepard's upper body collapsed. She began to cry for some reason of why even she didn't understand. She felt Thanes fingers run through her hair but it wasn't the same, she wanted Garrus's talons running through her hair feeling the sharp tips gently run along her scalp.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn that damn idiot of a Turian" Shepard spoke out but Thane gave no answer. Shepard rose up and dried her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself down, she checked her eyes to make sure they weren't that red…unfortunately they were.

"Come on" Shepard got out of the car and turned the radio back on.

"Shepard? You there?" Garrus asked over the radio.

"I'm here" Shepard spoke as she looked at the only nervous Turian across the room.

"There he is, wave him over and get him talking" Garrus told her. The pale Turian looked over at her as she waved him over, he strode up to her.

"Let's get this over with" He spoke in a hushed tone to her, Shepard's mind went to two places she could let Garrus just kill him now or she could try and do this her way and hope something good comes out of it.

"You're in my shot Shepard, move aside" Garrus spoke down the radio, that was it she pulled Sidonis close to her.

"I'm here to help you Sidonis" Shepard whispered as he looked shocked.

"Don't say that name aloud" he looked round as if he didn't want anyone to hear.

"I'm a…friend of Garrus's" Shepard told him as Sidonis look petrified.

"Damn it Shepard if he moves I'm taking the shot" Garrus shouted at her, Shepard scowled but secretly she like it when he gave her orders.

"What? I'm out of here" Sidonis started to walk away but Shepard grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She looked at him with warning as he started to pull away.

"Get off me!"

"I'm the only thing standing between you and a hole in the head" she told him as his fear rose in his face. She heard Garrus's growl down her radio which sent shivers through her legs…that didn't help.

"I didn't mean to betray them…but they forced me…told me they'd kill me if I didn't help them" Sidonis explained, Shepard understood that he was trying to save his own skin. Sidonis walked towards the railing.

"Everyone has a choice" Garrus growled as Shepard walked along side Sidonis trying to block Garrus's shot.

"I'm a dead man anyway, I don't sleep, and food has no taste. I see them each time I close my eyes just staring at me" Sidonis looked like a shell of a Turian and Shepard felt sorry for him.

"Garrus he's already a dead man…there's nothing left to kill" Shepard told Garrus as she heard him growl more.

"Tell Garrus…I guess there nothing I can say to make this right" Sidonis spoke as Shepard gave him a sorrowful look.

"Tell him to go…just let him go" Garrus told her.

"He's giving you a second chance Sidonis, don't waste it" Shepard told him as Sidonis nodded. Shepard walked back to the car and went to pick up Garrus.

She landed the car on the walkway and stepped out, Garrus walked up to her and he did not look happy. Shepard prepared herself for a slap of jab or something.

"I know you want to talk about this but I don't…not yet" Garrus told her as Shepard looked at him.

"It was for the best Garrus" Shepard spoke as she watched him pace. "Just give it time"

"I guess, but I need to know I did right not just for me, for my men" Garrus looked into her eyes as she gave a soft smile.

"The lines between good and evil blur when we're looking at people we know" she told him as he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I was ready to kill him but when I saw him…I just couldn't do it, I could still see good in him. It's so much easier to see the world as black and white, Grey…I don't know what to do with Grey" Garrus told her. Shepard smiled and put her hand on his chest and looked up at him, Garrus looked down into her eyes.

"You have to go with your instincts" she told him but Garrus sighed.

"My instincts are what got me into this mess" he told her as she gave a soft laugh. He ran his hand through her hair again as she leant into it.

"Come on, lets go I need some distance from this place" he walked to the car as Shepard turned round.

"You go, I need to do something" She told him, Garrus spun back round as he looked at her with puzzled eyes.

"I just need to go somewhere that's all" Shepard explained as the look he gave her shot another dagger through her heart. This was one place she felt like she needed to be alone.

"You sure?" Garrus walked up to her as she nodded. He held her hand as she entwined her many fingers in his hand.

"Don't worry…I'll have Thane watching me, but you need some distance from me too, I can scene that much" she felt another dagger plunging into her heart but this one was not from Garrus but from herself, she was going somewhere without him but taking Thane, mainly because Thane found out about his son that she wanted to help him with. Garrus looked at her and nodded with a strained look on his face, she could tell he hated following this order.

He went back to the car as she watched it zoom off. Thane appeared near her as they set off towards C-sec.

)_)_)

Garrus arrived at the Normandy and was greeted by Jacob; he leant against the hanger door as if he was waiting for Shepard to come back.

"How did it go?" Jacob asked as Garrus gave him a look of don't ask.

"Shepard gone to the memorial?" he asked making Garrus stop and look at him.

"What memorial?" Garrus was puzzled in all his years of being at the Citadel he had never seen a memorial.

"The one that has all the names of the people that died on Akuze, I thought you knew" Jacob pushed himself off the door and went inside the ship as Garrus followed. He remembered a lot of names on the wall but never thought it was a memorial, humans had such strange ways of remembering the dead.

Garrus headed straight for the main battery but then he got there he saw the engineers coming out with boxes and equipment. Garrus looked puzzled at why they would be in there.

"Ah Garrus, Shepard bought a upgrade for the weapon system, she said you'd like it" one of the engineers told him as he walked in to find one of the best looking Thanix Cannons he had ever laid eyes on. Shepard really did know him well as he set to work on calibrating the weapons system for the new upgrade. But he found it hard to focus, the event with Sidonis was going to be hard to get over as he thought he might have done wrong by his men but something told him that Shepard was right (as usual). But Shepard's face and soft sobs down the radio were held within his mind, she shouted that she cared…even called him an idiot which she had never done before. Her eyes were filled with anger but a wanting to be heard, her hair messed with blood splatter and rubble, her eyes dotted with tears. She may have been a mess but he thought that at that moment she look so beautiful like a battle angel that had her wings clipped and was trying to fight her way back. Garrus knew she was always trying to tell him something but she always ran or changed the subject, but he was no better he did exactly the same thing.

Mordin's lecture on Turian and human pairing didn't help the matter and when he found out that Shepard had been told the exact same thing he finally knew why she was so red, but he swore he would get pay back. He locked the door to the main battery as he took out the Holo Shepard had given him, he turned it on to see the smiling figure peer up at him. He couldn't help but smile, he remembered his men asking about why he had a holo of a human female and when it was none of their business they would tease him that he had a human fetish. In fact he never did, all the humans he had dealt with were men and he never found any of the human women on the citadel appealing, but Shepard was different she was more Turian like than human. Her laugh and smile got under his skin, the way it felt when she touched him sent sparks through his body. The way her hair felt on his hand and the fact that she leant into his hand each time he did it. At first he wanted to know how it felt but now it was something they connected them and calmed her down. Then the way her lips felt on his cheek, he couldn't describe it, it was soft and gentle but her lips were moist even though he could feel each crack in the skin.

Garrus sat down on the crate next to the console as he looked at the holo, he remembered when he got the news that Shepard was declared dead and no body was found. It was like his world shattered everything went down hill after that he quit C-sec and his spectre training and left for Omega, killing mercs was the only way he kept his mind off Shepard. Then one that day when he saw her through his scope he thought he was seeing things he thought he was seeing a double but then he saw her fight and that's when he knew it was her. After that he didn't want to let her go she had infested herself with his heart and invaded his mind, he didn't know how it happened but it just did. He loved Shepard but did she love him back?

)_)_)

"Kolyat!" Shepard shouted as the young Drell turned round to see her sliding down the railing. He disappeared into the building with the Turian while the Krogan lay on the ground wounded.

"Thane!" Shepard gasped when she landed on the ground; Thane was right behind her running to catch up.

"I saw" he spoke as they rushed inside towards the apartment. When Shepard opened the door the Turian knelt on the floor with his head under the barrel of a pistol. Shepard stepped forward with her pistol aimed at Kolyat.

"You're kidding me…now, now you show up" Kolyat spat as Thane entered the room. Shepard lowered her pistol to show she wasn't a threat.

"Kolyat you don't have to do this" Thane told him but Kolyat almost hissed him away.

"I'm going to kill him and then I'm going to walk out of here" Kolyat told Thane but Thane merely looked at Kolyat with pity.

"They'll have snipers outside" Thane told him. Shepard didn't want Kolyat to be gunned down before Thane had a chance to tell him what happened.

"Kolyat, your father doesn't have much time, please listen to him" Shepard begged Kolyat hoping that he would have enough love for his father to realise that he was trying to do the right thing. Kolyat started to shout at Thane which in the end ticked Shepard off so she aimed her pistol at the lamp fired off round. Kolyat jumped as the lamp fell to the ground while Shepard pushed past Thane and punched Kolyat in the face; the young Drell fell to the ground as Shepard kicked the Turian out of the building.

"Kolyat you are going to listen to your father" Shepard warned him.

"Who's this? Your new wench" Kolyat spoke out but Shepard's blood boiled. Wench? Thane's wench? Now Kolyat had it coming.

"Thane permission to beat your son senseless" Shepard gripped her fists making Kolyat back off a little but Thane placed his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her with thanks in his eyes. Shepard nodded and backed off so that they could talk, that's when C-sec moved in. Their timing was horrible, Shepard rolled her eyes and ushered them out of the room to give Thane and Kolyat some privacy.

Moments pasted and while Thane and Kolyat spoke, Shepard talked Bailey into giving the boy community service for attempted murder. Kolyat was a good kid but misguided by his own judgements of what his father wanted him to become. Shepard sat down and looked at her own hands, she wondered if she was to have children would they want to grow up into being a galaxy saving person just like her or would they hate her because they wanted them to be just like her. She used to always tell herself to try and make time for starting a family with someone you like, but as the years rolled by she became more and more focused on advancing within the Alliance. Now she was technically a free agent, still working under Cerberus regulations, but still she could try and start a family. She wasn't too old and she defiantly wasn't too young. The thoughts of her and Garrus having a family together crept into her minds eyes again, and as she started to think of how their children might look Thane came out of the room. Shepard pushed all thoughts to the back of her mind and gave Thane a reassuring smile.

"How did it go?" She asked as Thane lowered his head.

"It's not something we can fix with a few words…it's going to take time" Thane told her, Shepard smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"That's better than nothing" she told him as he smiled at her.

"Thank you Shepard" Thane bowed to her as she smiled.

"Come on, I need to lie down" Shepard pulled on his arm as they retreated back to the Normandy. But Shepard knew that she needed to see Garrus before she went to her room.

)_)_)

Back on the ship it was quiet, Shepard plotted a course for Omega, Samara had come up to her asking if they could go and kill her daughter because she was a deadly killer. Shepard agreed but her chill ran through her body so much so she thought she was covered in thousands of ants. Tali was still adjusting to the new crew and new ship but Shepard could tell something was off she looked worried about something and would play with her fingers when she though Shepard wasn't looking.

"Commander, you might want to go and see Garrus he's been locked in the main battery ever since he came back from the Citadel" Kelly informed her as Shepard found that unusual even for Garrus.

"Thanks Kelly" Shepard hopped down and entered the elevator and pressed the second floor. When the doors opened she took a quick pace to the main battery, saying hi to everyone in the mess and pasted the sleeper pods. Kelly was right; the door was locked and shut tight. She figured that Garrus had done it himself, she couched down to the control panel and started to bypass the lock…Garrus had obviously forgotten how good she was at bypassing systems and hacking data pads and PDAs.

The door flew open as Shepard stepped into the room to find no Garrus standing in front of the console. She looked at the console data and saw no new calibration, that wasn't like Garrus at all. She heard the door close and lock again, and then as Shepard turned round she saw Garrus asleep on his cot. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over to the sleeping Turian. Shepard quietly sat on the floor and simply watched him sleep, her eyes looking along his body. He still wore the damaged armour from Omega, his bandage covering his scars and cybernetics. That was when she saw something clutched in his hand; her curiosity got the better of her as she lent forward to inspect the item. Her heart stopped once she saw it was the Holo she had given him two years ago.

"He still has it" Shepard muttered as she lightly pressed her hand to her mouth. She thought he would have thrown it away or lost it somewhere but here he was sleeping on his cot clutching the holo like it was a stuffed animal. Garrus stirred as Shepard froze as Garrus opened his eyes.

"Shepard?" he spoke groggily as Shepard gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey" locking yourself in here isn't good you know" she said as Garrus rubbed his fringe.

"Sorry, just needed to rest my eyes" Garrus spoke as he sat up that when he noticed he still had hold of the holo. Shepard smiled and placed her hand over the devise.

"Have a good dream?" she asked while she looked into his eyes. Garrus smiled as she shook his head.

"More like reliving a mission back when I was in the army" he told her, Shepard tucked her legs under her.

"Tell me" she smiled as Garrus felt his heart race.

"We're were about to hit a Batairian pirate squad, very risky, me and this recon scout had been at each others throats for weeks. Nerves mostly she suggested we settled it in the ring." Garrus told her, Shepard nodded she had already known that Turian ship were run differently so it was no surprise that the commanders would allow them to fight each other.

"I assume you took her down gently" Shepard spoke as Garrus shook his head with a smile.

"Actually she and I were the best hand to hand combat fighters on the ship, I had reach but she had flexibility" Garrus told her, he wondered how flexible Shepard was she didn't seem bendy but the way he would watch her stretch or move made his imagination go wild.

"It was brutal, nine rounds before the judge called it a draw. There were a lot of unhappy betters but we held a tie breaker in her quarters…as I said I had reach but she had flexibility…one way to work off stress I guess" Garrus laughed but when he looked at Shepard her face was filled with hurt. Shepard knew that Garrus was possibly attractive within his people but it still hurt to know that he had had women before her. Shepard coughed as Garrus realised what he had done, he looked horrified as he leant towards her.

"Shepard I'm…"

"You kept the holo" Shepard interrupted him as she pointed to the holo. Garrus looked down at the devise and clicked it on.

"Of course I did Shepard, anything you gave me I cherished" Garrus admitted as he ran his talons through her hair to calm her down, she leant into his hand as she looked at the holo of her smiling. Back then she was full of courage almost bursting to tell him how she felt about him, but when he left and she died and came back to life she couldn't bring herself to say it. Shepard held his wrist lightly as she felt his talons along her scalp. She inhaled his exotic scent and looked into his eyes.

"I thought you…Garrus I…spirits why is this so hard to say in front of you" She exhaled her breath as she leant forwards.

"Shepard?" Garrus grew concerned as she put the holo down and made her stand up gripping her upper arms. Shepard's mind went into overdrive as she imagined him dragging her to his cot, her clothes being ripped off with his talons…Shepard shook her head to rid herself of the images it wasn't working, she closed her eyes and flung her arms round his neck pulling him close to her as she hugged him. Garrus wrapped his arms round her tiny body.

"…ov…ou…" Garrus could barely hear Shepard as she began to speak; he saw her tight jaw as she strained to give him a simple hug.

"What?" Garrus asked.

"I…ov…ou" Shepard spoke again but even though Garrus had really good hearing he was getting slightly ticked off.

"Shepard I can hardly hear you" He peeled her away from his body but then she lunged forward and placed her lips on to his. Garrus froze as he felt her lips on his, his mandibles flared with surprise but the feeling going through him was electric, her lips were softer then he thought but he cursed himself for being in his armour. Shepard pulled away as she breathed heavily her hair covering her eyes and the blushed that covered her face and ears but Garrus watched her as he felt her eyes bearing down on him like a primal female Turian.

"Garrus…Vakarian…you are stubborn…you can be an idiot…and your scars make you look god damn sexy and I love you Garrus" Shepard finally said it to his face, she felt the weight of it all lift from her chest as her mind cheered with victory.

Garrus blinked. Did he hear her correctly? She loved him and she thought he looked sexy with his scars. Garrus's heart was jumping out of his chest as he looked at Shepard; he brought his hand to the back of her neck and leant forward. He touched his forehead with hers and as he felt her breath on his face he ran his talons through her hair.

"I love you too Shepard" He told her as he felt a tear drip down her cheek as she smiled. She ran her hands along his arms as she felt his brow plate throb with his heart beat while his warmth enveloped her.

"Garrus is this how Turians…kiss?" Shepard asked meekly feeling like she ruined the moment. But Garrus smiled and ran a talon along her jaw line.

"Yeah…I almost fainted when you did it to me in the med bay" Garrus told her as she blushed bright red, Shepard remembered when she touched his forehead with her own just to tell him to be safe. Garrus laughed as he brought her close to his body…still cursing that he was wearing his armour. Garrus and Shepard just stood there holding each other for a time until Shepard pulled away.

"I better go tell the crew you're alright…I don't want to distract you from your calibrations" Shepard teased him as he chuckled. Shepard went to the door but when it opened, Miranda, Jacob, Tali, Kelly, Mordin and surprisingly Jack and Grunt collapsed in front of her. Shepard blushed bright red as the group of spies tried to get up off the floor.

"How much did you hear?" Shepard asked. The group looked up at her and smiled with sheepish smiles, Shepard blush deepened she turned to Garrus and smiled.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room…screaming into my pillow" Shepard jumped over the group and ran off towards the elevator. Garrus looked down at the group with folded arms and his best Turian glare.

The group knew they were in for it.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect this belongs to Bioware. Please Enjoy.

Chapter 8: I hate bugs.

"You think Shepard is up to this?" Jacob spoke out. Jacob, Samara, Thane, Jack, Garrus, Grunt and Mordin were in the briefing room waiting for Shepard, Miranda and Tali to join them. They had just come back from doing some investigating about Morinth, an Asari that Samara had been hunting for over four hundred years, who just happened to be her daughter. Garrus was unhappy about going back to Omega as he saw that everything he did as Archangel changed nothing.

"Shepard will have to be ready; she is the only one I trust with this mission" Samara spoke as Jacob pressed his lips together. Shepard had suggested coming back to the Normandy so that she could get changed and get herself ready for going into the club. She asked Tali and Miranda to help her as they all ran to her room like school girls getting ready for prom. Garrus found the childish Shepard cute, he saw them vanishing into the elevator. Now they waited in the briefing room for Shepard to reveal how she was going to seduce Morinth.

"But this is Shepard we're talking about" Jacob spoke out again as he shook his head as he still looked like he was trying to figure out how the tough commander was going to act flirty.

"Siha isn't as stupid as she lets on" Thane spoke from his corner, Garrus looked over towards the Drell. Garrus found it hard to hate him; he was too close to Shepard for his liking but Shepard smiled round him Garrus couldn't complain. He did wonder though about the name he kept on calling Shepard, a pet name perhaps what ever it was something didn't sit right with him when Thane called her Siha.

"But you saw the way she danced around Garrus" Jacob pointed out as Garrus glared at him with a full on glare. Jacob backed down remembered the punishment he received for snooping when he fell through the door earlier. Hanging over the platform, inches away from the mass effect drive core was not fun the heat alone was unbearable.

"She will know what to do, though I'm sure Garrus being there will help her to be calm" Samara assured the team. Garrus leant against the wall and sighed, he had been banned from going into Shepard's room before she was ready but he wondered what was taking so long.

)_)

"Miranda did you make these bigger" Shepard shouted from the bathroom. Miranda took out one of her best cat suits and laid it out on Shepard's bed, while Tali looked at the model ships Shepard had collected along the way.

"Made what bigger Shepard?" Miranda answered. The door opened slightly as a wet Shepard peered round the corner.

"You know what I mean, my chest never used to be this big" Shepard told her as Miranda gave a Cheshire cat smile.

"Some improvements were made at the Illusive man's request" Miranda told her as Shepard scowled and disappeared into the bathroom again.

"Pervert!" she shouted as Miranda smiled, Tali shook her head.

"You tease Shepard took much" Tali told Miranda who simply shrugged. Shepard came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel with her hair still damp and messed up from the vigorous towel drying. She saw Miranda trying to bite back a comment but as she sat down on a nearby chair her eyes rested on the Cat suit that lay on her bed.

"You sure this is going to work?" Shepard asked meekly as Tali started brushing and drying her hair.

"Shepard, you go into that club in military clothing Morinth is going to know something is up" Miranda told her as she started to apply make up to her features to hide the scars. Shepard felt weird as she felt the power flow over her cheeks and the weird chemicals spreading across her lips.

"If we make you look more…"

"Doll like" Shepard broke in as Miranda raised her eye brow.

"Tempting, the better. Anyway the boys can tell us if we did a good job or not" Miranda did her Cheshire smile again as Shepard felt small.

"I just…Miranda you're more attractive than me plus you've had experience at this kind of thing" Shepard spoke out but Tali put her hand on Shepard's shoulder.

"Samara trusts you with this Shepard, focus on doing this for her" Tali told her as Shepard looked up at the masked alien, even though the purple hue covered her Tali's face Shepard could tell she was giving her a reassuring smile. Shepard nodded but sighed again.

"But that's not the real problem is it" Tali said as a lump developed in Shepard's throat.

"I feel like I'm betraying Garrus" Shepard spoke softly as she hung her head low covering her face with her freshly dried hair. Miranda and Tali hugged her as Shepard smiled.

"Don't make me cry my make up will run…I can't believe I just said that" They all laughed as they set back to work.

)_)

"How long do woman take to get ready?" Jacob was getting cross now but Jack glared at him.

"All women aren't like that" She spoke as Jacob glared back at her. Garrus noticed the tension between the two as he sighed.

"Shepard has never been one to _Doll up _as you humans call it, this might take a while" Garrus told them, he remembered seeing her get ready for a night out once when they had shore leave. Kaiden and some others invited them to go for drinks at Flux. Kaiden told him that the women would take about two hours to get ready but Shepard surprised them with a quick brush of the hair and some simple t-shirt and jeans. Garrus smiled at the memory thinking that Shepard would just turn up in something like that.

"Sorry we're late" Tali walked in followed by Miranda. They looked pleased with themselves, Garrus moved towards the table to wait for orders. Then a woman in a black cat suit with boots that went all the way up to the thigh and a long black coat, walked into the briefing room. The woman's hair looked soft like satin while her ice blue eyes pierced through the dark eye shadow she had on. Her full lips lightly dapped with a hint of colour. Garrus's breath caught in his throat as his eyes wondered the woman's body, the cat suit left little to the imagination but it seemed to show off her corves too well as the upper torso looked like it was straining to hold back the mounds of flesh humans called breasts.

"C…Commander?" Jacob stuttered as Garrus saw his eyes look up and down Shepard's body and appearance. Shepard bit her lower lip as she looked round the room until her eyes rested on Garrus.

"I knew I looked bad" She smiled and shifted from one foot to the other. Everyone stared at her, Jack looked surprised but approved. Grunt thought she was a totally different person. Jacob's jaw was nearly on the floor with drool spilling out. Thane looked surprised as well, although she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Mordin looked like he approved as his eyes went back and forth between her and Garrus. Garrus looked like he had just run into a brick wall as she saw the lump in his throat form while he had to shift position. Miranda and Tali gave each other a high-five at their success while Shepard smiled.

"Shit Shepard…you look different" Jack was the first to speak as she smiled. Shepard was taken aback at the comment let alone all the looks. She shifted her weight as she tried to get used to the high heels that Miranda had told her to wear.

"Wow Commander…you look…" Jacob started to check out Shepard's body but everyone heard a low growl coming from Garrus's direction, Shepard blushed as she knew what it meant. Jacob quickly shut up while Miranda gave Jacob a death glare.

"Are you ready to go Commander?" Samara asked as Shepard nodded.

"Let's go" Shepard said.

)_)_)

Shepard, Samara and Garrus made their way to the special area of Omega, dropping the name they found while going through Nef's things they made their way in. they could hear the thumping of the music from outside the door while Shepard's nose caught the smell of strong alcohol. Samara and Shepard discussed what they found out about Morinth and what she liked. They also discussed how to seduced and attract Morinth, all the while Shepard's eyes darted to Garrus as her heart yelled at her not to do it.

"You can do this Shepard, trust me as I trust you" Samara reassured her. Shepard nodded ready to throw herself into the claws of the unknown.

"I just need to talk to Garrus" She told Samara who nodded and gave them some privacy in the small box room. Shepard walked over to Garrus and threw her arms round his neck as he wrapped his strong arms round her waist. Her nail dug into the soft flesh at the back of his neck while her body shook with fear.

"You can do this Shepard" he whispered to her while his talons ran through her hair responding to her nails.

"You come get me if anything goes wrong, promise me you'll come get me" she urged him as she felt his grip tighten as a purr vibrated through his body into her.

"I promise Shepard" Garrus told her as she looked into his azure blue eyes. He leant towards her as she met him half way their foreheads touched as warmth enveloped her, she was getting used to the Turian way of kissing but her lips would always quiver hoping to be pressed against his rough mouth but she held back since she didn't want to ruin Miranda's hard work. She walked into the club before giving one last look at Garrus before the door closed behind her. She took a deep breath and looked round the club; it looked like the same scene as the main part of Afterlife. Asari dancers danced on ledges above while pink and yellow lights covered the room, music thumped through out the walls while people talked and danced the night away. Shepard took some steps in when suddenly a man came over to her and asked her if she had any tickets to a concert featuring Expel 10, finding out a bit more information she found out the Morinth liked that kind of music she told the man she was sorry and walked through the club.

She spotted Morinth right off the bat; it was like Morinth owned this place and was already trying to bait Shepard into coming over to her, but Shepard remembered what Samara said.

"_Don't just walk over to her, draw her in until she can't resist you any longer"_ Shepard pressed her lips together and found a man that looked like he was worried about something. Shepard asked him what was wrong and found out that a reporter had got herself into some deep water. She agreed to help the man; she helped the woman get out of her situation. All the while she felt the eyes of the club on her, she even felt like a different person while walking round the club. She saved a dancer from a very horny Turian who as he put it _out for some good times _and thought he could try his luck with Shepard…she beat him senseless and threw him across the room. She knew somewhere in this club Garrus had seen that and was proud of her. She also got the club a free round of drinks out of the good heart of the moody bartender, although she though her heavy assets had something to do with it. Shepard walked round the club again when she saw Morinth resting against the wall; she smiled as Shepard approached her.

"I've been watching you, how about we grab a booth and we can talk" Morinth invited her, to Shepard's relief that she had done something right. They sat in a quieter part of the club but Shepard could still feel the vibrations of the music thumping through her feet.

"You're the only interesting person here" Morinth began as Shepard leant back into her chair.

"Usually there's no one interesting here…must be my lucky day" Morinth smiled as Shepard considered her options. She smiled at Morinth and begged her mind to close off and do this mission. She remembered that everyone told her she was more like a Turian than a human…then why not become full Turian? Shepard closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she closed off the real Shepard and brought out a hardened Shepard, one that had seen all the horrors that she had locked away, one that knew if a mission had to be done it had to be done.

"What do you think of the music here" Morinth asked as Shepard opened her eyes, they were hard and focused. Shepard smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's alright…I thought they would play a band called Expel 10…looks like I was wrong" Shepard played with the edge of her coat.

"I love them, they get in my head a tear it to pieces" Morinth smiled as Shepard smiled back her eyes alluring and mysterious.

"But there are ways to enhance it" Morinth told her but Shepard beat her too it as she licked her lips.

"Like Hallex, what do you think?" Shepard sat back as she looked over Morinth's body.

"It's slivers through my soul" Morinth and Shepard talked more about travel, art, and places they'd like to go. Morinth licked her lips while Shepard took a slow drink from her glass and pressed her lips together savouring the taste of the awful beverage.

"Wanna get out of here, I want you all to myself" Morinth jumped at her as Shepard took her hand and followed her. Her minds eyes glanced round the room hoping to see Garrus or Samara following them but she could see them she was so focused on Morinth that her mind started to become cloudy.

Suddenly they were Morinth's apartment sat on her couch talking about how her room was muted and safe. Shepard knew the feeling of a room being muted, dull, without life but safe? No her room wasn't safe it was her prison that kept her trapped.

"People feel safe right before they die…stupid idea" Shepard spat at the thought while Morinth agreed and sat on Shepard's lap.

"You and me have a lot in common" Morinth smiled while Shepard glared at her.

"We've both killed, but that's where it ends"

"Why do you say I've killed?" Morinth asked but it didn't seem to matter, she slide down on to the couch and sat next to Shepard. That's when things got fuzzy; her mind clouded over as she heard Morinth's voice. The room spun as her body started to feel strange, it was like it was on fire but it felt cold at the same time. It was like her soul was being pulled out of her and she couldn't stop it.

"Tell me you'll kill for me…tell me you'd die for me" Morinth spoke to her like a siren calling sailors to their deaths. Shepard's mouth moved as her mind cried out, her eyes focused on Morinth's black orbs as her smiled like she knew this was going to be her biggest thrill ever.

"G…Ga…Garrus…" Shepard spoke making Morinth flinch while the door to the apartment flew off the handles and Samara walked in. Morinth jumped out of the way while Shepard collapsed to the ground feeling dizzy and ill from her experience. Next thing she knew she felt her body being gathered up into someone's arms, she opened her eyes a little to see the glow of a blue visor. Shepard smiled weakly as she started to smell Garrus's exotic scent, feeling his strong arms wrapping round her.

In the distance she heard Samara and Morinth fighting as her Biotics pulsed as she felt Samara's attack melding with Morinth's. Each begged Shepard to help but when Shepard stood feeling like she could fall over at any given moment, she helped Samara by stopping Morinth's attack. Morinth scowled at Shepard as she punched her in the face, Shepard stumbled back but was caught by Garrus.

"I've got you Shepard" he told her as her head rolled. She didn't feel well as Garrus picked her up. She faintly heard Samara saying that the mission had been done and they could head back to the Normandy. Slowly Shepard's head felt like it was being stuffed into a box of cotton wool as the sounds became muffled and muted, all she could feel was Garrus's strong arms wrapping round her while shi armour moved against her.

)_)_)

Shepard's eyes fluttered open as she saw her room, the blue hue of the empty fish tank covered the room while small orange light blinked on and off. Her eyes adjusted to the new light as her body felt heavy and refused to move, her head still like it was spinning, usually she only felt like this after being seriously drunk and that never happened often.

"You humans sleep in the strangest positions" Garrus's voice sounded from the other side, it was then Shepard realised she had her right arm wrapped round her head while her top half laid on her back and her bottom half led on her side, she looked like a deformed pretzel with entangled limbs. Shepard smiled as she turned her head round to face him, he looked like he hadn't slept since they got back on the ship but he was dressed in his civilian clothing which always looked good on his figure. He sat on a stool box sort of thing while he held Shepard's hand slowly rubbing her knuckles with his talon.

"Told you I was flexible" Shepard smiled as she stretched out her body, arching her back and bending her legs. She heard Garrus growl and purred at the display as she blushed.

"Mordin says you're going to be alright, you just needed rest" Garrus told her as she focused her eyes on his markings. Shepard nodded by now they should be on their way to help Tali with her hearing on the Flotilla.

"Well this had taught me one thing" Shepard sighed as she rubbed her eyes. Garrus's mandibles twitched as he looked at her.

"What's that?" Garrus asked.

"Never embrace eternity again and stick with Turians" Shepard nodded to herself while Garrus laughed but his hand gripped hers lightly as she looked at him. He looked like he had been in deep thought, she reached up and ran her finger tips along his scared mandible making him lean against her and purr.

"Shepard…you don't have to stay with me, if you want something closer to home" Garrus started muttering as Shepard looked in surprise at him, her hand froze while her eyes pierced through his soul.

"Garrus…I don't want something closer to home, I want you" she told him as his eyes softened making her feel like she could turn to jelly. Garrus brought her hand to his mouth as he nuzzled the back of her hand making Shepard blush, he had been doing research on how humans so affection for one another to try and make Shepard feel more comfortable. While secretly she had been researching how Turians show affection, it wasn't as easy as she thought; it was all about touching the fringe and waist and when he was in his big clunky armour it was a little hard to show him.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that Shepard" he told her, Shepard rose up to her knees and moved closer to the edge of the bed making the sheets wrap round her legs. Taking both her hands she placed one on his waist (for balance mainly) while she stroked his fringe and touched her forehead with his. She felt Garrus stiffen at her touch.

Garrus growled with each stroke of his fringe, her light touches were torture as his mandibles twitched and flared, he ran his hands along her arms. Her breath fell on to his face while he felt her hair caress his scars. The coolness of her body was like ice to him but it electrified him, then he felt her fingers run to the tips of his fringe and down the back on his neck as her blunt nails claws at his flesh. Garrus felt something snap inside him, something primal as he gripped her arms and flung her on the bed.

Shepard flew back as she bounced on the mattress, Garrus stood over her as his purring grew louder, his eyes held the hunger of a predator making Shepard shake with excitement and fear at the same time. He leant over her body and nuzzled into her neck as she felt her body heat up from how close her was, his breath on her neck making her breathing ragged.

"Garrus…what are you…" She stopped as she felt his tongue run along the vein in her neck, electric pulses shot through her body as she gripped his arms. She didn't understand what was going on her mind was going hazy from the heat and pulses. She felt Garrus move his head against her neck as his mandibles flared out, that's when she felt them his sharp razor like teeth running along her neck. Shepard's breath hitched in her throat as her body arched against his.

"Commander you have a message coming in from the Illusive man" Joker sounded over the communication link. Garrus almost roared as he flung a pillow at the radio, he watched the pillow fall to the floor as his breathing sounded more ragged than hers.

"Uh…Commander? Are you feeling well" Joker asked again obviously confused.

"Got it Joker…EDI log me out" Shepard told them.

"Logging you out Shepard" EDI announced. Shepard looked at Garrus who was hanging his head in shame.

"Shepard I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Garrus told her as he sat on the edge of the bed. Shepard looked at him with her hair tussled and her face flushed with colour, she moved behind him and rested her head on his back. Garrus looked behind him and saw Shepard kneeling on the bed with her head on his back while her hand held his waist. Garrus thought he was going to go primal again; her hands gripped and rubbed his waist.

"I liked it…" Shepard spoke making him fully turn and look at her. Her eyes gazed into his as she smiled up at him.

"What?" he asked confused as Shepard stroked his mandible.

"I like it; it was like something was waking up inside me, I don't know what it was but something was" Shepard smiled as Garrus looked down at her; he ran his talons through her hair as she leant into his touch as her eyes fluttered.

"What were you doing anyway?" Shepard asked as Garrus's brow went up in surprise. Shepard smiled at her own foolishness.

"I mean I know what you were doing…but what were you doing just then with my neck?" Shepard looked up at him as Garrus's mandibles clasped tight against his mouth.

"I…uh…I was…it's a Turian thing really, something from our past I guess" Garrus told her as she held his hand to calm him down.

"It's like when you humans get married, you put a ring on your finger to show that you belong to someone…it's like that" Garrus looked away in embarrassment while Shepard looked down at their hands and the entanglement of fingers.

"Marking…I understand" Shepard said as Garrus snapped his head round.

"Shepard I'm sorry I…I didn't know…" Garrus stilled his voice as Shepard pressed a finger to his lips. Her smile was kind and soft on her lips as her other hand worked on unfastening the zips on the neck. She exposed the angry scars that ran along her shoulder and neck as she looked at Garrus again.

"I won't mind…I am yours after all" Shepard told Garrus in her quiet voice. Garrus froze; she was asking him to mark her, why felt so happy and filled with pride. He looked at her scars shoulder and ran his talons along the exposed flesh. Shepard watched him as his light touches sent waves of pain and pleasure through her body, none of her scars healed right mainly because she never let them heal, she would go out into battle still dripping with blood and the skin would keep tearing if she wasn't careful. Shepard looked at Garrus as if she was waiting for the primal urge to appear again.

"Commander now would be a good time" Joker appeared over the radio again as Shepard's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"Can't we take a message, I'm recovering" Shepard asked him.

"Sorry Commander he says it's urgent…and since when did you listen to doctor's orders?" Joker teased her as Shepard ground her teeth.

"Fine I'll go see him" Shepard spat as Joker cut the radio, right now he and the rest of the crew were the only ones that didn't know about her and Garrus.

"You better go" Garrus told her as she looked at him, sadness appeared in her eyes but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms round him and breathed in his exotic scent, she felt his head move to her neck as his teeth nipped at her flesh. The flesh tore so easily against his teeth but it wasn't painful instead she felt a heat waves surge through her body, just from a simple nick in the neck. Garrus moved his head away from her neck as she looked at him; she saw blood tracing a line down his chin. As he leant forward to nuzzle his head against hers Shepard licked her blood from his chin making him freeze. She licked the single line of blood off his chin and placed a kiss on his cheek. Garrus looked at her as she felt his plates shifting under his clothes.

"Shepard, you are a puzzling woman you know that" Garrus told her as she smiled.

"I know" She said as she got off the bed and picked up her usual casual clothing and hurried into the bathroom.

)_)_)

Shepard came out of the briefing room in a bit of an angry trance. The Illusive man had just told her that they had just intercepted a signal from a Turian patrol ship that they had taken out the Collector ship. Shepard's chill ran all over her body as something didn't sit right with what he said, the collector ship was the size of a cruiser at best while the Turian patrol ship was the size of a small cargo ship. Something in what he said didn't make sense, that and he had order Joker to take them there and not to the Flotilla like she had promised Tali.

For some reason everyone had gathered outside the briefing room to wait what she had to say. Shepard looked at Tali as she bit her lip.

"Tali how long can you postpone your trail?" She asked.

"A day or two" Tali told her as Shepard nodded, from the coordinates they weren't that far out from the collector ship.

"The Illusive man says that a Turian patrol ship took out the engines of the Collector ship" Shepard told them. She heard Garrus snort in disagreement.

"No matter how well trained a Turian patrol ship is it can't take out a collector ship; the weapon systems aren't powerful enough." Garrus spoke out from his years of experience. Shepard nodded in agreement as the others looked round.

"I guess we're going there then" Jacob spoke out.

"The Illusive man wants me to take a team into the ship and connect EDI to the system; there EDI will scan the data for information on how to go through the Omega 4 relay." Shepard told them as the group shuffled round.

"Who are you going to take Shepard? You might need a tech expert but you'll need stealth more" Miranda told her.

"I'm taking Garrus and Thane" Shepard said as Garrus rolled his shoulders and Thane nodded. Garrus had knowledge in the tech area and Thane was perfect for stealth.

"But I'm going to need everybody back here alert too; I'll be setting up a video link with the rest of you where you'll be able to see what's going on hopefully you'll be able to see what I miss" Shepard spoke out she didn't want anyone to feel left out, she knew that if there was going to be a fight she wasn't going to have time to stop and look at the daisies. Everyone liked the sound of the video idea, especially Mordin.

"What about a distraction team?" Jack spoke out.

"We'll have to see what the sensors pick up when we get there but that might be a possibility." Shepard told them making Grunt happy.

"Alright everyone, posts" Shepard ordered as she made her way to the elevator. She still had a feeling that something was going to go wrong but she couldn't waste a chance to get information about the Collectors.

)_)

The Normandy flew close to the Collector ship; it seemed to dwarf the Normandy in comparison. EDI confirmed that the thrusters were cold and that she couldn't sense any life forms on board the ship. Jack and Grunt seemed a bit disappointed but Shepard told them that just because EDI couldn't sense them didn't mean that they had technology to hide themselves from her scan. For now if they needed help getting off the base they would be called first. Jack and Grunt held her to that promise; she had noticed that those two had become close friends because of the love of fighting they both shared.

Garrus, Thane and Shepard entered the ship from the shuttle as Shepard clicked on the video link.

"Are you getting this?" Shepard asked as she looked round the base.

"It looks like a giant hive" She heard Miranda's voice over the radio. Shepard told the others to move ahead while she walked through the corridors. Indeed the ship looked like one giant hive with the walls and floors looking like they came out of a horror film. Trashed consoles littered the floor, EDI managed to recover some information the consoles but it didn't help it was mainly about ship malfunctions. Soon they saw some of the pods that they had seen then the collectors took human colonists away. These were empty and cold with disuse.

"That looks horrible" Garrus said as Shepard scanned the pod. The readings showed that the human who was in the pod had long since gone. Shepard left the pods alone and carried on through the room and corridors until they came upon a pile of bodies, dead human bodies piled one on top of the other like garbage.

"That is disturbing" Thane spoke out while Garrus looked away. Shepard had to force herself to look at the bodies. All showed signs of experimentation and torture.

"What do the Collectors get out of this?" Shepard asked but no one seemed to have an answer. Why take hundred of thousands of humans only to torture them and experiment on them? She felt Garrus tug at her arm and pointed over towards another room.

"Looks like a lab or hospital" Mordin spoke over the radio as she stepped into the room. Beds spread across the room with machines that had been turned off stood close by. Shepard approached ones of the beds and readied her gun in surprise. Garrus and Thane walked over to see what Shepard saw, as they approached they saw a collector lying on the bed as though it was asleep…or powered down at least.

"It's a collector" Miranda spoke out…stating the obvious. Shepard put her gun away and scanned the machine.

"EDI what can you tell me?" Shepard asked as data poured through her visor. What they found out was more than disturbing or horrible; the collectors were the Protheans that the reapers had wiped out over 50,000 years ago.

"It seems everything that was deemed unnecessary was replaced by technology over time" EDI announced as Shepard looked at the Collector. So maybe the Protheans didn't look like bugs after all but instead were made to look like this. Then it hit like a pile of bricks, whatever the reapers tried to use the Collectors for didn't work so they made them slaves.

"Mordin what did you tell me about humans that's different from any other species?" Shepard asked over the radio as Thane and Garrus looked at her with intrigue.

"Genetic code is vastly different, ranging from person to person" Mordin answered as sounds from the back ground sounded like Miranda and Mordin knew what Shepard was getting at.

"The Reapers turned the Protheans into the collectors because they couldn't be used for the primary purpose because of the genetic code. Humans are different and maybe that's why the Reapers are focusing on humans and not any other race." Shepard told them.

"So what the primary purpose" Garrus asked as Shepard shrugged.

"I guess we have to find out" Shepard said. They made their way through the ship discovering more pods along the way. The ship was so vast Shepard wondered how many more rooms they had filled with pods. But the eerie silence of the ship and the lack of Collector bodies made Shepard grip her jaw as a feeling in her gut wouldn't go away.

Along the way, EDI did scans of the ship and found out that it was the same one from two years ago that blew up the original Normandy. Shepard's chill didn't need to tell her that something was seriously wrong with that, the same ship going after her for two years was no coincidence. They rounded a corner into the main room and Shepard stopped to see the view, her stomach jumped and flipped inside her as her eyes darted round the room. Each wall was covered in pods too many to count by eye and the room travelled the full length of the ship and deep down into its depths.

"Their not just going to attack the colonies" Garrus spoke as he stood next to Shepard.

"They are going to attack Earth" Thane finished as Shepard gripped her fist. All these pods meant for every human in the galaxy and they had taken thousands already, how many more people did they need?

"We are going to stop them" Shepard said as she carried on down the corridor. They found the main control hub as Shepard began to download EDI into its mainframe. Her blue orb flashed as she started her scan, Shepard saw the data but couldn't understand any of it.

"Can you use any of this EDI?" Shepard asked as she looked round the room.

"I will have to analyse what we have recovered but it will take time…" then the power cut, the ship rumbled as Shepard felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Joker, we're alright but what happened?" Shepard radioed in.

"We lost power for a moment but we're alright now" Joker connected.

"Shepard…do you hear that" Garrus asked her, she didn't hear anything but she trusted Garrus's hearing as her heart leapt into her throat.

"Commander that ship is powering back up!" Joker almost shouted as Shepard raced over to the edge of the platform. That's when she noticed it, floating platforms carrying Collectors by the dozens.

"Ready weapons and get into cover!" Shepard ordered as she loaded her pistol with a thermal clip. Garrus readied his assault rifle as did Thane; she ducked into cover as she felt the platforms connect. Bullets and particle beams flew in the air above her, she managed to take a few out with her heavy pistol but she could tell there were too many. She ducked out of cover to take out one of the Collectors that was about to turn into a glowing collector, but the next thing she knew she was flying threw the air as her shields failed.

"SHEPARD!" Garrus cried as she slid along the floor trying to get a grip before she ran out of platform. Her legs dipped off the edge as she managed to catch the edge with her arms, she cried out in pain as she felt her scars from Cerberus begin to open on her shoulders. Thane appeared above her and started to pull her up, she smiled at him in thanks.

"Siha, are you alright?" Thane looked at her as she rolled her shoulders.

"I'm fine…go high and take out those biotic horrors" She told Thane as he complied.

"Garrus" She radioed in.

"Shepard, are you alright" Garrus asked as she heard the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, but get out that Viper and take out those horrors, I'll give you cover" Shepard looked at the approaching Collectors.

"Shepard you can't take out this many" Miranda shouted over the radio, she had forgotten that she was playing this live. But right now she concentrated her Biotics on every collector in the area, her body started to glow an intense blue glow as she implants and body protested. Every Collector started to float off the ground; everything seemed to go quiet as she felt her scars reopening and her mind going fuzzy. Then she heard them two sniper shots fired, Shepard then grit her teeth and pushed a major biotic field at the collector pushing each one off the platforms. The Collectors fell into the depths of the ship as the biotic horrors deflated; Shepard fell to her knees as her body screamed for air and no more fighting, she felt her nose start to bleed as her armour felt sticky from the reopened wounds.

"Shepard" Garrus appeared besides her as she gave a weak smile.

"Remind me never to do that again" Shepard's lips cracked and bled as she spat out blood from her bleeding gums. She must have looked like she had been dragged through a Krogan battle ground as Garrus scooped her into his arms.

"Jack get Grunt and Jacob, we're going to need back up" Garrus radioed in as Shepard heard the cheers from Grunt and Jack.

"On our way Garrus, is Shepard alright?" Jacob asked over the radio.

"She is exhausted after the biotic show she put on" Garrus told them they didn't need to know what she looked like. Shepard smiled up at him; she reconnected EDI to the mainframe that allowed EDI to take control of the doors and systems so that they could escape. They all ran (well Shepard was carried) through the corridors and hall ways of the collector ship, Thane applied surpassing fire as once in a while Garrus would put Shepard in cover and help Thane. Shepard had never felt so useless; she was being carried out of the ship because her body was a little beaten up after using a bit too much biotic power. Shepard growled to herself as Garrus picked her back up and ran for the entrance. There she saw Jack and Jacob fighting off husks, Shepard's eyes darted round as she didn't see Grunt.

"Where's Grunt" Her voice crocked as Jack noticed them approach, she opened the shuttle doors as Jacob started to back up and Thane jumped in.

"He charged off I couldn't stop him" Jack told her, Shepard wiggled out of Garrus's strong arms as she landed on her feet. Garrus gripped her arms as she looked up at him.

"Shepard, I'm not letting you go" even through his helmet his eyes looked into Shepard's soul. But her eyes softened while she pressed her forehead to his, Garrus's grip lessened on her arms as she pushed him back and ran down the hall Jack pointed out.

"SHEPARD!" Garrus's voice could be heard down the corridor as she ran through the corridor. Something inside her was telling her that Grunt was in major trouble and she had to help. Her eyes darted in every direction while the ship powered up round her. Joker shouted at her to get on the shuttle but she wasn't going to leave one of her team behind. She ran through the rooms again until she heard Grunt's roar, Shepard saw him fighting off husks and Collectors. Anger rose inside Shepard's chest as she powered up her Biotics again and fired all the Collectors and husks into the wall. Grunt stood unharmed as Shepard tumbled to the floor, she spat out blood from her mouth as Grunt rushed over to help her.

"Grunt…never run off again" Shepard said as Grunt picked her up. Her body screamed in pain, as she saw the fuzzy images of Grunt running through the corridors into the shuttle. She vaguely saw everyone rushing to help him in.

Garrus helped Grunt get into the shuttled but his heart almost stopped as she saw Shepard barely awake, her lips looked more cracked than before as blood from her mouth dripped out of the corners.

"She's used her Biotics way too much" Jacob confirmed as Grunt put Shepard on the floor. Garrus knelt next to her as her breathing became a raspy rattle. Garrus's heart leapt into his throat as he had heard this sound too often.

"We need to take off her armour, she can't breath" Garrus started unclipping the bulky armour that was littered with bullet holes and heavy weapon damage. Jacob helped with the unclipping while Thane supported Shepard's head on his knees. Grunt and Jack stayed out of the way, As Jacob peeled off the shoulder and arm protection, Garrus stared in horror at the wounds on Shepard's arm. The scars she had from Cerberus had reopened with nasty results, the blood spread along her arm as Shepard tried to scream as her wound became exposed to the open air.

"The Doc is going to have to look at her" Jacob looked over her with concerned eyes, Garrus was afraid to peel off the chest plate of armour. He began to peel it off and as soon as he did he heard a sucking sound as Shepard arched her body in pain. Thane looked away as Jack went pale, Grunt looked at Shepard with horror in his eyes and Jacob looked like he was about to faint. Garrus looked down at her chest as more of the scars that spread across her well toned stomach and chest; all were open as the blood was spread across her body making her usual pale tan skin look more like an angry red shape. Garrus heard Shepard try to cry out in pain as he gripped her hand, she grasped his as he found her eyes looking at him. He pulled her hand to his mouth and nuzzled it slowly as his eyes told her it was going to be alright.

The next thing they knew the shuttle door opened, when did they even dock on the Normandy? Miranda and Mordin rushed in but Miranda looked away as soon as she saw Shepard. Mordin started his scans with his omni-tool. Jacob called Doctor Chakwas as Garrus picked Shepard off the ground and carried her to the medical bay with everyone following him. Doctor Chakwas met him outside the medical bay as he rushed in, the doors closed behind him and Mordin before anyone else could get through. He lay her down on the bed as the doctors set to work, he stepped back as he watched the group crowded round Shepard. Machines powered up as they brought over blows of water and some sort of cream.

"Garrus what did she do?" Doctor Chakwas asked as Garrus's mandibles twitched and flared with anger.

"She used her Biotics…" Garrus began.

"No need to say anymore…Emma give me the biotic stabilizer" Doctor Chakwas asked a woman as she ran off across the room. Mordin walked over to Garrus, He brought up his scans as Garrus saw the data about Shepard.

"She will be fine Garrus, needs patching up and rest…make sure she doesn't use Biotics for a while" Mordin told him as Garrus couldn't comprehend what had happened. Shepard had always been more and good with her Biotics, she could take out about five or more mercs with one of her Singularities while her Warp could wipe out a heavy mech in an instant.

"What happened to her Biotics?" Garrus growled as Doctor Chakwas walked over wiping her hands of Shepard's blood.

"It seems to be the implants that Cerberus gave her, they might be having a bad reaction to the amount of biotic power she has" the doctor explained, they watched her assistants wrap bandages round Shepard's body, covering her like a mummy that could be found in the pyramids.

"Then why not take them out?" Garrus asked as Doctor Chakwas's face fell.

"Those implants are part of the reason she is alive Garrus, they'll be able to heal her but she can't use too much biotic power again, her scars are already bad enough" Chakwas looked down at the ground.

"Why does she have so many bad scars?" Garrus thought aloud as Chakwas looked up at him.

"The ones on her back are from she was six years old…the time when she was on Mindior, a gas tank exploded and she was burnt, that one was her first but the main one that she always has to be careful with is the one she got from Akuze. A Thrasher Maw did get her with its venom but she put a barrier round herself to try and keep it off her body, it ate at her armour and slowly got to her skin. By the time the Alliance got there, they thought she was going to loose her arm and most of her right hand side." Chakwas explained fully as Garrus felt a lump in his throat, it was no wonder her body was scared the way it was. But he felt proud of his mate that she was able to survive all that and still be standing and fighting, he walked over to Shepard once the assistants left. Shepard moved her head so that her eyes lay on Garrus, he smiled at her and held her hand. Shepard smiled as she lightly gripped his talons, he leant forward and pressed his forehead on hers and ran his talons through her hair making her breathing calm as she smiled.

"Shepard…in future be less reckless" Garrus told her as she gave a faint laugh, Garrus pulled away a bit to see her cold blue eyes star up at him with a smile on her lips.

"Isn't that what you love about me" Shepard spoke with a crack in her voice, Garrus laughed as he moved his talons gently across her scalp making her lean into his touch, her hair getting tangled within his three fingers.

"I would prefer you to be alive Shepard, we still have collector ass to kick" Garrus joked as she gripped his hand more, she didn't have the energy to punch him in the arm but she tried to look mockingly angry at him. Garrus lifted her hand and nuzzled the back of her hand as Shepard moved her fingers to run along his markings.

"Focus on getting better Shepard, my orders" Garrus told her as she smiled.

"I could get used to you giving me orders" Shepard spoke as Garrus purred making Shepard relax. Soon Shepard was asleep while Garrus sat next to her watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. Garrus sighed as he rubbed his face, another mission was round the corner and soon they would have to face the Collector base. He just hoped Shepard round be able to come out of this one alive.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect this belongs to Bioware. Please Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Reapers are creepy.

The next few days the Normandy hopped from planet to planet either picking up resources or killing the odd merc band that thought it would be a good idea to set up on some known planet and launch a missile from their base. Miranda took up lead for missions to do with gathering resources and killing the mercs but Shepard led the teams on critical missions. They successfully helped Tali with her trail which Shepard using the last of her energy she had built up that day shouting at the admirals that Tali was more important to the crew than them. The only thing she regretted on that mission was the fact Tali had to find her father dead on his own ship, Tali insisted that she was alright with what happened but Shepard still wanted her to morn him so they held a private vigil in one of the lower rooms. The next mission was pretty simple, they had to help Jack blow up a secret Cerberus base quick and simple…until the Krogan showed up that's when it got heated. Shepard showed Jack that leaving in her past was going to bring her nothing but misery and self loathing. Even though Jack said Shepard hadn't gone through what she went through, Shepard could feel like she could relate to her on some level.

Now Shepard was resting in her room as she watched the lifeless seaweed float and sway in the fish tank, Shepard had never been one for having a pet mainly because of her life in the military didn't allow such things. Old earth music played in the background trying to lift the muteness and dullness of the room, but even the music sounded tin like against the walls. Shepard picked up a book that she had started reading while she sucked some sugar off a strawberry. The book titled _"Heroes of Olympus, Son of Neptune" _was one of her favourites_, _with mythical Greek heroesfighting off beasts only tales told of reminded her of all the aliens she fought today. The character Hazel was her favourite, in the book Hazel was the daughter of the roman god Pluto who was the god of death and riches. Hazel had been brought back to life and now was trying to find a way of living with a curse that she hated much like her own experience when Cerberus had brought her back. She dipped another strawberry into her small pile of sugar and pressed it lightly to her lips.

"You suck on that fruit and I might just loose it" Garrus's voice sounded across the room. Shepard peered over the top of her book as she still had the strawberry pressed to her lips.

"How else am I meant to eat it?" she asked as Garrus walked over to her, he looked as if he had just escaped one of Miranda's briefings about what planet they had been to and what they could have improved. Garrus chuckled as he sat on the couch as best he could, that's when Shepard stood up and took his hand. They both walked to the bed and sat down on its edge as Shepard took a bite out of the strawberry and threw the rest into her bin.

"Better?" Shepard asked as Garrus nodded, Shepard looked at Garrus and thought that this ship was well designed for human purposes but for an alien like Turians it might have been hell. Garrus groaned as he leant over and rubbed his face, he really did look worn out Shepard placed her book down on the table and focused on Garrus.

"What happened?" She asked as she rubbed his mandible, her hands still bandaged up along with most of her body.

"I'm just getting tired of the constant briefings and that I need to improve…I don't know what I need to improve" Garrus told her as the frustration in his voice and pose was clear to see. Shepard huffed and got up and started to look at his body, she prodded and poked his chest and arms as she hummed. She looked at his legs and waist and finally looked at his face and all around head.

"Shepard, what are you doing?" Garrus asked her as she turned his from side to side.

"Well…I'll have to disagree with Miranda" Shepard spoke out as she stood in front of him and placed her bandaged hands on her hips.

"Disagree about what?" Garrus was still confused at what she had done. Shepard smiled as she leant forward to hug him close to her.

"You don't need improving, your perfect as you are" Shepard spoke into his neck as Garrus smiled and held her close to his body, although he was more gentle than usual.

"Thanks Shepard" Garrus could still smell the metal tang of blood from her body, she hadn't fully healed but she protested that she need to get out of the medical bay or she would go insane. Garrus ran his talons through her hair as his eyes scanned her mummified body; she was still wrapped up in bandages as small red stains dotted the white fabric. For some reason Doctor Chakwas didn't use medi-gel to heal her faster he thought it had something to do with her implants, maybe if she allowed them to heal her naturally her scars might heal better. Shepard shifted her weight until she was sat in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms round her waist. This was one moment of peaceful moments he wished could last longer.

"So what was the mission this time?" Shepard finally spoke as Garrus nuzzled her forehead with his mouth.

"Just destroyed a Blue Suns base" Garrus told her as she pouted.

"You always get the fun stuff to do" Shepard told him as he gave a small laugh.

"You're under house arrest and are to follow my orders to get some rest and get better" Garrus told her as she giggled.

"Me? But I'm Commander Shepard, the first Human spectre I'm above the law" Shepard poked his chest as Garrus's eyes flashed with mischief as he flipped her over and pinned her to the bed. Shepard stared up at him as a flush of colour spread across her cheeks.

"You're not above my laws, Spectre or not you're still mine and you will follow my orders" Garrus told as he nuzzled her neck while he gripped her wrists pinning her to the mattress. Shepard arched her body towards his as she gave a sharp intake of breath, waves of heat and pain collapsed on her as Garrus paid special attention to the vein in her neck.

"Commander you have a message from the Illusive man" Joker sounded as Garrus growled in anger while Shepard's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"I swear Joker is watching me" Shepard whispered while Garrus hid his face in her neck and hair.

"Or the Illusive man has a tracker on you" Garrus spoke as she giggled.

"Spirits I hope not" She giggled as Garrus rolled off her; Shepard pouted as he did while Garrus picked her up and scooped her into his arms. Shepard's face blushed again but this was nothing new Garrus had been carrying her all over the ship as her legs still had to recover. Kelly found it sweet but she was sworn to secrecy by Garrus about them being a couple…unless she wanted to hang over the railing by the mess effect core again.

"Garrus I can walk, I need to build my strength up" Shepard told him but she could tell by the way his mandibles flick and flared he wasn't happy about putting her down. Shepard smiled as she kissed his right mandible as he let her down. She felt the pain course through her legs but that slowly ebbed away, she held on to Garrus's arm as they walked to the elevator.

"I wonder what it's about this time" Garrus huffed while Shepard looked up at him.

"More on the collectors I think, EDI found a lot of information on the Omega 4 relay and how to get past it" Shepard told him as she pressed the button to go down a floor.

"You sure you're feeling up to another mission?" Garrus looked down at her as she smiled. Shepard didn't feel up for anything but she knew she had to do it. She gave a heavy sigh as she looked down at the floor.

"It's not whether I feel up to it Garrus, I have to be up to it...I'm Commander Shepard, saviour of the Galaxy" Shepard joked as she forced a smile to her lips. She heard Garrus sigh heavily as he put his talon under her chin and made her look up at him, Shepard gazed into his eyes as her breath caught in her throat.

"You don't need to put on the Commander act round me...Zo" Garrus spoke in a low tone as Shepard blushed every shade of red. He had always called her Shepard never her first name even when they were alone it was always Shepard, but the way his name rolled off his tongue and sounded in his voice her heart was doing gymnastics. Garrus leant forward as she expected him to touch her forehead with his; he pressed his mouth to her lips. Shepard thought she was going to faint but she wrapped her arms round his neck and pressed her lips to his, the heat of his skin almost made her melt. He ran his talons through her hair as she pressed against him. He ran his tongue along her lips which made Shepard gasp in surprise; Garrus touched her tongue with his as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She felt like she was in heaven as their tongues danced for dominance as she pulled him closer to her. Garrus pulled away making Shepard moan in disappointment, Shepard heard the doors of the elevator open as Garrus helped her out.

"That was new" she whispered as she felt Garrus growl so low that it seemed to only vibrate through her body. Shepard smiled as they both walked to the briefing room, the journey was short after saying hi to Kelly and Mordin they entered the briefing room. Garrus let Shepard step into the communication area as the orange cage surrounded her.

"Shepard" The Illusive man spoke as she tried to find a comfortable stance.

"Illusive man" Shepard answered.

"How are your injuries?" He tried to act concerned but Shepard saw the disinterest in his body and eyes.

"What do you want?" she spoke. Turns out one of his research teams had gone silent while they were researching a dead reaper. Shepard wondered how a Reaper died in the first place the Alliance had a tough job killing the last one that attacked the Citadel.

"I want you to go to the Reaper and get any information you can about this IFF EDI has mentioned, that will be your best hope of pasting through the Omega 4 replay." The Illusive man spoke as he drew another breath from his cigar...he must be getting stressed since he change his smoking habit.

"Are you sure this thing is dead?" Shepard asked but it was useless asking she already knew the answer.

"If we were sure of that Shepard I wouldn't need to send you to investigate...good luck Shepard" The Illusive man cut the connection that was Garrus's cue to catch Shepard before her legs gave way. Shepard hissed in pain.

"Garrus get me most of the Medi-gel, we've got a dead reaper to investigate." Garrus carried her back but kept telling her that this was a bad idea. Shepard knew he was concerned so said that he could come with her...like she had a choice when he was in mega protection mode. Garrus carried her to her room and disappeared back into the elevator to collect the Medi-gel. Shepard looked down at her bandaged hands, the Illusive man sure liked to pick his moments of dropping the bombshell.

"Joker you have those coordinates?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah Commander just came in now" Joker replied as Shepard bit her lip.

"Head to those coordinates but be careful we're heading straight for a brown dwarf" Shepard warned him as she stood up and pulled out her armour and checked her weapons for ammo.

"Got it Commander…another day another dangerous mission" Joker joked as Shepard smiled and looked up to the ceiling like he was there. Garrus came in as Shepard cut the radio; he was carrying the medi-gel in his arms.

"Doctor Chakwas wants you to know she is not happy with you, even if it's on the Illusive man's orders" Garrus told her as she smiled and took the first tube of medi-gel from his arms.

"It has to be done Garrus" She told him as she started to strip off her bandages from her hands. Garrus knelt down and took her leg; Shepard blushed as he started to unwrap her leg. Her wounds were even close to be called fully healed as the scars that ran along her lower leg looked like angry red markings.

"This is going to sting Shepard, I won't lie" Garrus told her as he uncapped the medi-gel and put it into his hand. Shepard nodded to him and gripped her bed sheets, Garrus wasn't gentle about it and slapped it on to her leg and started rubbing it into her skin, Shepard's eyes watered as she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. She could feel the skin knitting back together and her skin revitalised, even so her leg was covered in red blotches where the wounds once were.

"You alright?" Garrus asked as Shepard just gave him a look of _what do you think_ but Garrus merely chuckled and shook his head.

"You asked for this…but on this mission No Biotics" Garrus told her as she looked at him.

"But Garrus how am I going to…AHHH!" Shepard was cut off by Garrus slapping on medi-gel on her thigh, the stinging was more intense than last time as her eyes watered even more.

"I'll be there and I'll give you cover if you need it, but you haven't fully healed Shepard" Garrus gave her a look meaning that this was final and he meant it. Shepard's heart skipped beats as she gazed into his eyes, Garrus leant closer and nuzzled her head with his making her calm down.

"Come on, lets do the other leg and then we've got the rest of your body to do" Garrus told her in a soft voice but Shepard blushed as she noticed that he was going to have fun with this.

)_)_)

Shepard arrived in the combat centre dressed in her full armour with Garrus right behind her, her eyes red while her shoulders looked tense and uncomfortable. The ship was rocking back and forth like a crazy carnival ride; she ran up to the cockpit and held on to Joker's seat.

"What's going on Joker?" Shepard asked as Joker looked round.

"I can't do anything, the winds are at 500 KPH add that with the heat of this thing, the shields aren't doing so well" Joker told her as Shepard patted his shoulder lightly.

"I know you can get us through this" Shepard told him as the ship bucked to the left as if it was trying to knock her over. But as soon as the tossing and turning had started it stopped, Shepard looked outside the window and still saw the winds blowing round rapidly.

"We must have pasted through the Reaper's shield" Joker confirmed as Shepard nodded.

"Hold on we have another ship" Joker spoke out making Shepard snap her head round.

"Friend or foe?" She asked not understanding what was popping up on Joker's screens.

"Can't read the insignia, but the shape is Geth" Joker said as Shepard gave a heavy sigh, more Geth that's just what she needed.

"I guess we know what happened to the science team" Shepard patted Joker on the shoulder as she headed towards her team.

)_)

Shepard, Garrus and Thane boarded the Cerberus vessel that connected to the Reaper. Shepard's chill acted up straight away, running up and down her back as her eyes scanned the empty ship. There were no sounds of movement while video logs flickered on and off; Shepard ran her finger along a table surface wiping off a thick layer of dust. Shepard bit her lip; no one had been here in a very long time.

"Anyone else feel like this is…wrong?" Shepard asked as she watched Thane and Garrus move round the ship itching to get out their weapons.

"It's too quiet" Garrus spoke up as he walked over to a video log. Shepard stood next to him as they watched the leader of the Cerberus research team talk about his time on the Reaper. Shepard noticed that as he spoke his jaw was tense; he gripped his teeth when he didn't talk and he was sweating more than usual. She had seen these signs before but she couldn't pinpoint what they were.

"He seems off…something was happening" Shepard leant over and turned off the log determining that there was nothing useful. Thane came over with some data pads mentioning something about the Reapers mass effect core and how it was able to stay in orbit. Shepard didn't understand the science jargon so sent the files off to Miranda and Mordin for further analysis. They walked through the ship looking at more video logs of the crew, by this time Shepard's chill was running through her teeth as they started to slowly chatter it had never been this bad before so she readied her weapon. Garrus and Thane did the same but Garrus could hear the chattering of her teeth he wondered if that's the reason why she brought it out. When he first met Shepard and started to follow her he never understood the meaning of her chill that she always got, mainly because she could never describe it. But after seeing it in action saving them from dangers with its ability to predict when danger was near he had come to trust her feeling.

They approached a door as the ship shook, Shepard fell back towards Garrus who caught her while Thane grabbed onto a rail.

"Joker what happened?" Shepard asked over the radio.

"Looks like the shields failed, the only thing keeping the Reaper from falling is…"

"The drive core" Shepard spoke as she cursed inwardly "And if we take it out the ship will drop out of orbit"

"Yeah, I might be able to move closer to the drive core but it's narrow even for the Normandy." Joker told her.

"Joker, if there's one pilot that can get us off this rust bucket it's you" Shepard cheered him up as she cut the radio. Both Garrus and Thane didn't look to happy about their situation but Shepard smiled and shrugged.

"Who said this was going to be easy?" She asked. They carried on ahead and entered the Reaper, Shepard felt a weird vibe run through her body the moment her foot hit the floor. She gripped the handle of her rifle as she shook her head that's when she noticed she was grinding her teeth.

"Siha" Thane called her over to a console with some surveillance footage of two crew members. They both spoke of the same memory like it was yesterday, then when she realised they were both talking about the same woman wearing stockings Shepard knew what was going on.

"This Reaper isn't fully dead" Shepard stepped back as she looked round the creature. Admittedly she wasn't expecting the Reaper to be literally a ship but here she was looking round the thing and it looked like…a ship. Her teeth tingled as a sudden taste of metal moved into her mouth.

"The crew were being indoctrinated and they didn't even know it" Shepard told them but even now she could feel the pull of the Reaper as it tried to do the same thing to her. Whispers in her mind told her things that she never thought before as the memories from the Beacon started to act up again, she saw the fall of the Protheans as the Reapers descended. Screams and buzzing gears rushed through her mind as she tried to focus away from it all. She felt two hands on either wrist as she opened her eyes and saw Garrus and Thane holding her wrists with worry in their eyes, while she could tell they were glaring at each other at the same time.

"Shepard are you alright? You've gone pale" Garrus checked her forehead with his hand as she smiled.

"I'm alright, I think me being in this Reaper is activating the memories from the Beacon from Eden Prime" Shepard shook her head.

"Eden Prime?" Thane asked as Shepard realised he knew nothing of what happened to her.

"Long story short…where everything began" Shepard smiled as Thane nodded and slowly let go of her hand.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Garrus asked her as she nodded. That's when they heard it, the familiar strained cries of what she hated. Husks rose up from the railing as they started to fire headshots and blasting off their legs. Shepard cursed in her mind as she tore the husks to pieces with her bullets. When the husks fell Shepard sighed but took notices at the parts of the husks that they didn't blow up, these husks looked exactly like the ones on Horizon instead of Eden Prime.

"Garrus I don't think the Geth did this" Shepard told him as his interest heightened. Garrus looked at the parts and made a grim face.

"You're right Shepard; these are just like the ones on Horizon…but then why isn't the crew here?" He looked round but Shepard already knew what happed to the crew. She stood up and walked on ahead, the Reaper giving her visions of the Protheans and their deaths as she fought more Husks. They made their way across the walkways as the last of the Husks fell, to Shepard the ship felt too quiet and she was still waiting for the Geth to so up.

"If the Geth are here then why haven't we run into any yet" She spoke as she made a sweep of the lower levels below the walkways for anymore Husks that might decide to make an appearance.

"Let's hope their all out at lunch" Garrus spoke out making Shepard smiled and Thane give one of his low chuckles. As they approached the next room they heard another strained cry of husks Shepard readied her rifle and took aim at the torso of the husk. But then she felt a tug on her wrist as Garrus pulled her close to him. She felt his strong chest on her back as her face flushed with colour, she chastised herself wondering when she was ever going to get used to Garrus holding her. She felt his mouths move to her ear as his breath made her head go fuzzy.

"Sniper" Garrus growled as Shepard saw a faint trail of a bullet fly and hit the Husk in its head. Shepard took out Garrus's sniper rifle and looked through the scope at the walkways ahead; she couldn't see any people or anything for that matter. She lowered the rifle after a few more checks round the room but when she turned round she was met by a very unhappy Turian.

"Shepard next time you want to use it…ask me and I'll give you training" Garrus told her as Shepard gave a sheepish smile and handed him back his rifle, Garrus couldn't help but smile and chuckle while Thane gave a slight curve of his lips.

"Sorry Garrus…impulse" Shepard tried to tell him but Garrus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You've used that excuse one too many times" He wrapped his arm round her neck and pulled her close while he ruffled her hair which she hated. Shepard struggled against her Turian lover and when he finally let go her hair was tussled all over the place with strands of her short hair covering her eyes and part of her nose while she pouted with displeasure. Thane and Garrus burst out laughing as she tried to straighten her hair as best she could.

"Not funny guys…you two don't have hair I can mess up" Shepard pouted and walked off swaying her hips as she walked. As she walked down the platform she heard a low growl from Garrus making her heart skip beats but she pretended she didn't hear and kept on walking. When they came upon a huge room Shepard looked round at the layout, creates and boxes were moved to the sides as the centre was clear of all objects. The room was so high she wondered if the Normandy would be able to fit inside, but one menacing object dominated the room. Shepard felt her jaw tighten as she stared at the spikes with recent corpses speared on them, Shepard felt her stomach wanting to throw up the sugar and strawberries from earlier but the clenching of her jaw was making it impossible for her to open her mouth. Garrus and Thane joined her looking at the spikes that lunged overhead.

"Your people called these _Dragon Teeth_ didn't they?" Garrus asked as Shepard nodded not peeling her eyes away from the image. As she studied the dragon teeth Shepard noticed something, on all the missions she did two years ago some of them were when people had dug up old dragon teeth and had activated them. All of those looked like the ones the Geth used but these looked different the metal was as black as Sovereigns hull plating and she could faintly see the red glow running through the insides.

"Look at how the room is laid out…it's like a shrine" Shepard spoke finally tearing her eyes away from the teeth.

"Why would they worship this thing?" Garrus asked as Shepard looked to the cold metal grind of a floor.

"You heard what the Reaper was doing, messing with their minds" Shepard moved her finger next to her temple in the crazy motion as Garrus and Thane chuckled. They moved on ahead opening the next door, as it opened Shepard nearly fainted with the heat of the room. The hull had opened up exposing it to the heat from the Brown dwarf though she though Thane and Garrus would be fine the sudden heat made her head go dizzy and her stomach telling her to empty the contents.

Shepard shook her head and pushed forward pushing down the need to vomit to the back of her mind. She didn't really get much detail of this room beside the heat and the fact everything was bathed in red. Computer consoles were set up and it looked like another set of walk ways towards the finial rooms. She pointed to Garrus telling him to go right to get a better view of what might be up ahead. When Garrus moved past her a sudden sting flew past her cheek, she looked behind her as a Husk fell dead to the ground. When did it come up behind her? Shepard turned her head round to the direction of the bullet to find a signal Geth standing upon some of the creates.

"Shepard Commander" It spoke as she was taken aback. Thane ran in front of her and pressed his hand to her cheek. Shepard blinked at the sudden contact of the Drell.

"Hold still Siha, the bullet grazed your cheek" Thane spoke as the pain started to set in. Shepard winced as he pressed the cloth that he was holding to her cheek. Garrus ran over with fire in his eyes towards Thane but Shepard touched his hand telling him that she was alright.

"Shepard you alright?" Garrus asked as Shepard nodded.

"Yeah…That Geth talked" Shepard pointed to the now clear spot.

"Are Geth meant to talk?" Garrus spoke as Thane took away the cloth that now held a line of red blood running across its plain white surface. Shepard winced to get used to the new cut that she had in her cheek.

"We need to get that Geth" Shepard spoke as she patted Thane's shoulder in thanks and marched on ahead with Garrus following behind her and Thane following behind Garrus.

)_)

Fighting through all the husks was getting tiring and Shepard wondered when there would be an end to them. Biotic horrors didn't help either and without her Biotics she felt powerless but Garrus was always by her side giving her cover. It felt like the old days again when they would fight the Geth to give Tali some cover, Shepard would fire her warps and shockwaves while Garrus used the assault rifle she bought him.

Thane was up high using his sniper to kill the biotic horrors but Shepard hoped they were getting close the drive core, they had lost contact with the Normandy and the scans of the ship were useless. Sweat poured down her chest and back while she was constantly wiping her forehead and eyes to rid herself of the damp that rested on her skin. Garrus grew worried about Shepard condition, he knew humans sweat when they were hot but Shepard had stopped several times to lean over the railing and try to vomit which was not an encouraging sign. He was used to the heat and it seemed that Thane was in better shape that he usually was but Shepard was another issue.

"Shepard what's wrong, you've gone really pale" Garrus knelt down as Shepard drew in a harsh intake of breath.

"It's the heat…humans can't stand it…I feel like I'm going to throw up but it won't come out" Shepard panted, under the right circumstances Garrus would have found this extremely attractive but her dripping skin and pale skin it didn't look healthy. Garrus grit his teeth as he patched into Thane over the radio.

"Krios, Shepard's not doing so well…we need to hurry this up" Garrus spoke.

"Roger, I see the door up ahead I'll take out remaining enemies" Thane responded over the radio. Garrus nodded and turned his attention to Shepard, she looked like she was going to faint but she held her smile as she looked at him.

"Humans huh…so fragile" She told him but Garrus chuckled as he held her hand, afraid his skin would be too much for her to handle.

"Shepard you've proved humans aren't as fragile as we believe" He told her as he looked into her eyes and ran his talon along her knuckles. She lightly gripped his hand as she smiled at him.

"Have we at least got anything to drink?" Shepard spoke as she tried to lick her lips. Garrus pulled out a canteen and pasted it to her. Shepard took it gingerly and gave him an odd look.

"This won't kill me will it?" Shepard joked as Garrus smiled.

"It's just plain tap water Shepard, get it down your throat" Garrus uncapped the canteen.

"Yes sir" Shepard spoke as she took a big gulp of the water, Garrus watched her as some of the water ran down her jaw line and neck soaking her skin while her cracked lips became moist. She took the canteen away from her mouth as some of the water splashed on her face giving her a glisten that seemed to give her an angelic feeling. Garrus purred as he watched her, she gave him a smile in thanks.

"All clear" Thane broke over the radio making Garrus jump. Shepard giggled as she slowly stood up as Garrus walked closely behind her.

They rejoined Thane and headed towards the door. She hacked her way into the room and was greeted with a scene of a single Geth hacking into the console. Husks lazily walked up behind it, but as fast as lighting the Geth turned round and pulled out its pistol and shot all three in the head and calmly returned to its hack attempt. If it wasn't a machine Shepard would have called it a cold blooded killer but what struck her more was that there was only one Geth out of the many they didn't run in to this was the only one they find. Then as the Geth tried to make its escape one of the Husks knocked it out. Shepard sprung into action and started to fire her heavy pistol at the heads of the Husks.

"Guys give me cover!" Shepard shouted as she ran over to the Geth, it looked dead but still functional. Shepard bit her lip as the thought of bringing the Geth back with her might come in handy plus this Geth did save her. She looked up at the blue glowing drive core and took out The Cain that was fully charged.

"Shepard you're crazy!" She heard Garrus shout as she turned to him and gave him a quick wicked grin. Garrus shook his head and kept up the suppressing fire. Shepard aimed her weapon at the Drive core and pulled the trigger letting the missile fly straight at the drive core. In a flash of light and sound the drive core became nothing but dust, then everything started to shake. Garrus grabbed Shepard by her arm.

"Wait! We can't leave it" Shepard told both him and Thane.

"It's a Geth Shepard" Garrus told her but her eyes pleaded with him.

"Tali said that no one has brought back a fully working Geth" Shepard told him as the Reaper started to fall.

"For good reason Shepard, look what happened at the Flotilla" Garrus argued but Shepard picked up the Geth and looked at Garrus with her commander eyes.

"This one is different Garrus, it saved me" Shepard told him as she marched off carrying the heavy robot over her shoulder. Garrus sighed and ran after her and carried the hunk of junk for her, Thane followed behind with his lips curved.

They made their way towards the Normandy; Husks appeared from nowhere as Shepard gave suppressing fire letting Garrus and Thane throw the Geth into the airlock of the Normandy.

"Go!" Shepard shouted as Thane and Garrus jumped across into the Normandy. Shepard looked back and ran, with one big push she started to float in the air and in that moment she felt like she was looking at the endless horizon again as her body felt nothing pulling her down and nothing under her feet. She reached out for Garrus who took hold of her hand and pulled her in making her crash against his chest. The door of the Normandy closed as she felt it take off, Shepard looked up at Garrus who was holding her close with a face she couldn't read, he looked scared as she felt his hand gripping her back tighter.

"Garrus?" She asked as he shook his head realising she was in his arms.

"Sorry Shepard…don't do that again" He breathed out as he pulled her closer into a hug; Shepard wrapped her arm round him as it dawned on her what he meant.

"No promises" She spoke as Garrus chuckled. Shepard spotted the Geth lying on the ground as a feeling in the pit of her gut started to churn.

"You know…Tali is going to eat you alive for this" Garrus told her as Shepard hung her head low. Everything was starting to get complicated before it was going to get better.

**Please Review.  
>Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter, writer's block and stuff.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect this belongs to Bioware. Please Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Nightmares and Legion.

"Well done for getting the Geth Shepard, Cerberus might be able to get valuable information from its data banks" Miranda applauded as Shepard stared into the holo image of the _sleeping_ Geth that lay within the AI room. Shepard was convinced there could be something within it's databanks about the Reapers and other amazing facts that she never knew but the main reason she brought the Geth aboard was for Tali.

"I would have to disagree with you Miranda, space it, it's too dangerous to keep on the ship" Jacob spoke up. Shepard knew Jacob had been to Eden Prime so might have the one sided view of the Geth but Shepard's chill wasn't acting up which meant she could trust it. Her eyes darted over to Miranda as she stood in an almost none emotional stance but Shepard could tell that Jacob not agreeing with her for a change didn't sit well with her. Shepard sighed as she couldn't take much more of the quiet talking between the secret lovers, and she thought admitting her feelings in front of Garrus was hard making Miranda and Jacob speak about their feelings was like wading through a war zone with the Krogan winning the higher ground.

"I've fought and killed hundreds of these things…this is the only one that spoke to me. Heck it even saved my life" Shepard broke the tension as she pointed to the holo image.

"Commander, that doesn't mean this one won't shoot you in the back the first chance it gets" Jacob spoke up as Shepard gave him the look of _shut up and listen, _Jacob looked away as Shepard's eyes went back to the image.

"I'll let EDI put up extra firewalls ro prevent any hacking but I'm not going to waste a possible resource" Shepard spoke up. Miranda folded her arms but the look in her eyes told Shepard that she trusted her.

"I advise you reactivate it for information, not for your own curiosity" Miranda told her as Shepard nodded.

"Noted…now about this IFF" Shepard asked as EDI changed the image from the Geth to a small sliver of information.

"I will be able to integrate it with the Normandy systems but it will take time" EDI announced, Shepard's teeth chattered for a minute as she stared at the data. Something about using Reaper tech didn't sit well within her stomach.

"EDI be careful with it I don't like it but I trust you" Shepard spoke to the floating blue ball. EDI flickered away as Miranda and Jacob walked out of the room. Shepard rubbed her shoulders and stretched her body. By now it was time to do her rounds on checking on the crew, over the weeks of being on the ship everyone had grown close.

Jack and Miranda still had their differences but Shepard had convinced them to stay out of each others way. Jack agreed but Shepard in return and to take her to the next secret Cerberus facility that she wanted to blow up, which she had no problem with. Miranda agreed to it anyway since Shepard kept on sending her the messages she received from Orianna asking about the mission and her. Her relationship with Grunt had come as a surprise to her, on their supply run to Tuchanka Wrex had asked Grunt how his mother was. When Grunt answered that he didn't care about the tank or Okeer Wrex laughed and said that Shepard was his mother since she let him out of his tank and was raising him. Grunt was at best embarrassed as Garrus mumbled something about not wanted to be a dad to a hormonal Krogan. Shepard smiled but never treated Grunt any differently which Grunt appreciated; even Shepard could remember the times when she just wanted to be treated normally instead of being fussed over. Tali and Shepard seemed to pick up their friendship where they left off and were always talking down in engineering next to the heat of the drive core talking about the old days or what life was like on the Flotilla. Even Donald and Gabby were getting into the conversations and usually the talks would go on for hours that would later be interrupted by alarms from the drive core they were sat next to. Mordin was constantly researching and studying but Shepard had pleaded with him to do a secret project just for her, Mordin was intrigued and agreed to do it. Mordin was starting to see her as a daughter of some form who was trying to soak up all his knowledge before he passed…even though about half the time Shepard found her head going dizzy from all the information she received. Samara and Shepard would talk about each other cultures which would usually last hours on end, Samara would explain about the Code and Shepard would explain the meaning of afternoon tea.

Indeed Shepard had grown close to all her friends and they were starting to feel like her family. Shepard stretched as she walked through the ship, saying hello to Kelly and other members of her crew and entered the elevator. As the doors closed she pressed the button to go down one floor, she hadn't checked on Thane after the encounter with the supposedly dead Reaper and wondered if his condition was stable, Thane was to her a very close friend and she was worried about him. In training she would see him take breaks because of his breathing as her heart cried out to him. In truth Thane was like her brother but not an older or younger brother but a twin brother, they were mostly on the same wave length and they liked the same things which she found freaky.

The doors opened and as Shepard looked across the corridor to Life support she saw that the doors were open. Usually they would be closed and locked if Thane was in but for them to be open meant he was out about the ship. Shepard walked out and rounded the corner to the Mess; her eyes scanned the area and rested on the Drell's back as he sat at a table reading a data pad. Shepard noticed that he was the only one here so took her chance to peer at the message, the sender was Kolyat. Shepard smiled as she put her hands on his shoulders and leant over him pressing her body against his neck.

"How is he?" she asked as she could feel Thane smiling as his chuckled ran through her.

"He is well…although he complains about his community service" Thane answered as she gripped his shoulders and pushed off his back and walked over to the fridge. Shepard eyes looked over towards the main battery and found the doors open; she couldn't see Garrus so assumed he was down in the cargo hold training.

"I guess he blames me" Shepard spoke as she knelt down and opened the fridge.

"He does…though you have to read between the lines to know he's blaming you" Thane spoke as she pulled out a slice of chocolate cake and a fork. Shepard stood as she smiled and walked back to the table and sat opposite Thane.

"You should tell him that if it wasn't for me, he would be rotting in jail…or dead" Shepard said flatly but Thane smiled and nodded.

"I still thank you for that Siha" Thane answered, Shepard smiled as she took a small amount of her cake.

"You want some?" she offered but Thane shook his head and went back to reading his message. Shepard liked the silent moments they had just being in his company was nice.

"How are you holding up?" Shepard broke the silence as her eyes connected with his dark orbs. Thane looked up from the message as his expression darkened, she understood that he didn't like talking about his condition but Shepard was constantly worrying about him.

"I think my time on the Reaper might have helped…the heat was nice" Thane smiled darkly as Shepard chuckled.

"At least you got better while I suffered" Shepard mocked a hanging as she stuck out her brown and pink tongue. Thane chuckled and smiled at her bad acting.

"Are you alright Siha?" Thane asked as Shepard nodded taking a gulp of the cake.

"Feeling better, I'm not good with heat…at that level" She told him as she looked at her pale tan skin.

"I suppose it's in my DNA not to be used to heat…my mother was Japanese while my father was English, always said that the cold made his mind sharp" Shepard smiled at the memory of her parents. Her father was a stocky man who had fuzzy brown hair and his accent wasn't too thick. Her mother was slim and had long black hair that reached her waist. She was a mixture of them both getting her father's appearance while her mother's personality. Thane smiled and nodded, Shepard noticed he slipped into one of his memories and waited for him to come back.

"I'm sorry Siha…" Shepard touched his hand and smiled.

"It's alright, you were thinking of your family I understand" Shepard told him as he smiled.

"Thank you Siha" Thane spoke and stood up. "I shall leave you to your duties Siha" Thane tipped his head towards the main battery and as Shepard looked into the room she saw Garrus standing in front of his console. The cake lodged itself in her throat as her eyes wandered his body; she coughed and turned to Thane and nodded but gave him a glare of _thank you very much_. Thane smiled and walked off leaving Shepard in the mess hall.

Shepard left her unfinished cake and walked towards the main battery, Garrus looked as if he was hard at work on his calibrations to the weapons system. He wore his civilian clothing which was a change as the bright blues and yellow graced his form. Shepard bit her lip and walked up next to him.

"Hey Garrus…you alright?" She asked as she looked at him but she went pale as she saw the anger in his eyes. The doors locks as Shepard saw the green holo turn red out of the corner of her eye.

"Garrus?" She spoke again turning her body towards him but his fists clenched as she heard a low but threatening growl coming from his chest. Shepard looked at him with concern even though her heart started to pound against her chest.

"Why does he call you that?" Garrus spoke as his fist shook slightly, Shepard didn't understand but before she could ask Garrus turned away from her and started throwing his belongings across the room, Shepard stepped aside as a data pad flew past her head and one of his heavy armour boots nearly hit her leg.

Garrus roared in anger as he sent more of his stuff flying, Shepard was scared she had never seen him act this way but as she watched him she noticed he was purposely missing objects she had given him like the holo that lay on the table and some special sniper rifle ammo that she had bought him. Shepard then thought back to his question and it dawned on her what he was angry about…he was jealous.

His other boot went flying past her head as she rushed towards him; she grabbed his arm making him turn round. He looked as if he was ready to strike but she wrapped her arms round him and pressed her lips against his.

Garrus froze as Shepard pressed her body against his and kissed his lips. He grabbed her arms to peel her off but her grip round his neck tightened as she pressed her body flush against his, Garrus nearly fell backwards as his knees went weak. Shepard's body pressed against his giving him a feeling he had never experienced before since he always tried to keep some distance between them. Shepard pulled her lips away from his but kept her arms round his neck; Garrus looked down at her as he saw the flush of colour on her cheeks.

"Say my name" She spoke in a hushed tone as Garrus felt something stirring inside him.

"Shepard…" Garrus let out a hiss as he felt her nails dig into his soft flesh on the back of his neck.

"Say my name" She spoke again looking into his eyes, her ice blue eyes nearly made him drown.

"Shep…"She dug her nails into his neck deeper making him hiss again as he leant forward toward him.

"What's my name" She whispered with an almost predator toned that made Garrus purr as he looked into her eyes.

"Zo" He spoke as she gently rubbed his neck and mandibles.

"Again" she said.

"Zo" he spoke his breathing heightening as he felt something trying to break out inside him.

"That is the name you call me, no one else" She looked at him with her eyes bearing into his soul as he ran his hands along her waist.

"But why does he have to call you…Siha or whatever" Garrus growled making her eyes flutter.

"Because it's a nickname, something from his religion" Shepard told him as she slid her arms from round his neck and punched his chest. Garrus gripped her waist to keep her close to him as she looked into his eyes.

"…I'm sorry She…"Garrus stopped himself when he saw her raised eyebrow and stern look.

"Zo…I'm sorry Zo" he corrected himself as he saw her smile and pull him into a hug. Garrus wrapped his arms round her as he nuzzled into her neck making her whimper slightly as his mandible brushed against the sensitive part. Garrus smiled as he started to lick that spot making her gasp and press her body closer to his while her nail scraped along his soft flesh. Garrus growled as she did while his hands moved up her body and gripped her arms making sure he didn't wound her with his talons.

Shepard looked at him as she saw something in his eyes that she knew she had too…lust, desire, love you name it and it was there. Garrus picked her up and placed her on his cot while he nibbled gently at her neck making her gasp and lightly moan. He leant over her as she reached out for him; his hands gripped her waist while her legs brushed against his. Garrus thought he was in heaven with the sounds she was making and the feel of her body under him.

Shepard felt like her body was on fire, sounds coming out of her mouth that she had never made before, her mind spinning as she felt each touch of his hands on her waist and each nibble on her neck. She clawed at his clothing as she entwined her legs with his trying to pull him closer so that his warmth would envelop her cold skin.

"Commander, EDI is picking up some strange readings" Joker sounded over the radio. Garrus snapped, he reluctantly pushed himself off Shepard and strode out the door.

"I'm going to KILL Joker!" Garrus shouted as Shepard watched him go trying to figure out what had just happened. She leapt off the cot brushing her hair and trying to hide the red markings that graced her neck. She ran after him thinking that pretty soon she wasn't going to have a pilot anymore.

"Garrus wait!" Shepard couldn't catch up with him, his strides were long and it wasn't long before he reached the elevator. Shepard was too late to leap into the elevator before it started going down, she looked round trying to think of way to get to the bridge. She thought about telling EDI to protect Joker but that would only anger Garrus more so instead she rushed inside life support startling Thane in the process.

"Siha what's wrong?" Thane looked at the breathless woman before him as she looked round the room.

"Joker is going to get killed by a very…let's say angry Turian and I need to stop it" Shepard told him as he moved his cot away from the vent access. Shepard thanked Thane by smiling and kissing him on his cheek before she slid down the ladder and started to crawl through the vents. What she didn't expect was the heat of the vents, her skin started to sweat but she pushed on. The hot metal burnt her hands and shins while the air smelt stale and horribly warm.

"Might have better to wait for the elevator" Shepard thought to herself as she heard the sounds of the Tech lab up ahead. She saw the ladder and started to climb up as she was greeted by a surprised Mordin when her body swung out of the vent.

"Shepard…there is a door" He stated but she smiled and ran past him. When the doors opened to show the bridge she saw the whole Crew looking away from their stations towards the cockpit, Kelly noticed Shepard standing at the door breathless and sweating. Shepard knew she was running about a thousands situations in her head and most of them would have involved sex. Shepard ran towards the cockpit and saw Garrus holding Joker in the air with Jacob trying to separate them. Most of the Crew whistled at Shepard who was wearing her white tank top and black sweat pants that hugged her figure.

"What the shit Garrus…all I did was tell Shepard about something EDI picked up" Joker spat as Garrus held him by his shirt while Jacob hung from his arm.

"Garrus come on calm down" Jacob tried to urge, but Garrus was having none of it. Shepard ran up behind him and touched his arm.

"Garrus…put…Joker…down" Shepard almost pasted out with the amount of running and crawling through vents she had done. Joker looked down at Shepard as Garrus relaxed a little and gently put Joker on the ground. Joker was surprised that he wasn't thrown back down breaking several bones in the process but even Garrus knew of his condition. Garrus growled as Shepard smiled and held his arm.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob asked as Shepard looked at him.

"Joker…kinda interrupted something and Garrus didn't appreciate it" Shepard tried to tell him trying not to tell the whole crew that was listening. Jacob narrowed his eyes not getting her meaning but Joker sat back down with a smile on his face. He could see the way Garrus was looking at Shepard and Shepard's neck was red and purple in places.

"Well I win the pool" Joker leant back in his chair as Shepard's head snapped round.

"What?" she asked as Joker's smile spread.

"There's been a pool to see who the secret couple is on the ship…I won" Joker told them as a succession of groans suddenly broke out through the bridge. Shepard turned bright red as she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"What pool?" She asked as EDI brought up a blue board with couple names and several tallies.

_Shepard & Thane: 50 people_

_Shepard &Garrus: 1 person (Joker)_

_Shepard & Jacob: 10 people_

_Shepard & Mordin: 0 people_

_Shepard & Grunt: 5 people_

_Shepard & Jack: 8 people_

_Miranda & Jacob: 15 people_

The list went on as Shepard's eyes widened. So many people thought she was with Thane and only Joker guessed she was with Garrus. Granted Joker was the last of her crew members from the first Normandy and possibly knew her better. But what sent her mind flying was the people who thought she was with Grunt…that kind of made her woozy but she felt Garrus growl as he looked at the board before EDI took it away.

"Told you" Joker spoke as Shepard shook her head.

"I need to scream into my pillow again" She whispered to Garrus as he brought her close and hid her face.

"Anyway now that you're here Commander, EDI picked up something on her scanner…its Prothean" Joker said as he turned his chair round, Shepard brought her head out of hiding and looked at the scan. On one of the near by planets a scan showed a faint signal, if it was Prothean there could be a chance of more useful resources. Shepard bit her bottom lip and pushed off the chair, a quick stop wouldn't hinder their progress and this might be the perfect mission to test their new crew member…when it woke up.

"Garrus suit up, we're going to that planet" Shepard walked off as Garrus nodded and watched her go. Something in the way she looked at the scan made his gut twist but he knew why she was going towards the planet. He took a look at the scan before he walked off to suit up, as he walked through the bridge he heard the whispers of the crew but he shrugged them off only to give Kelly a glare of he knew that she was the one to spread the rumour. Kelly went pale with fear as she gave a sheepish smile, Garrus sighed and entered the elevator but before the doors fully closed he heard the cries of the Crew as they all wanted their money back.

)_)

Shepard stepped into the AI room and saw the sleeping Geth on the table. Shepard walked up to the machine and studied it; her eyes graced the N7 armour plate that it had attached which looked strangely familiar. The whole in its chest looked like it would have killed a human or any other organic but somehow it was still functional.

"EDI get ready" Shepard told her as she activated her Omni-tool. A fuzzy wall surrounded the Geth as EDI popped up.

"I'm prepared for any hacking attempt" EDI announced as Shepard began the override system. At first nothing happened but on her second attempt she heard gears starting to engage and systems returning. The flash light on the Geth brightened as it slowly stood up, Shepard watched as she noticed that other than the flash light head its body structure was similar to a quarian's. The Geth looked at her as she looked at it, her chill wasn't acting up and the Geth didn't reach for its weapon to shoot her.

"Can you understand me?" Shepard asked as she watched The Geth move some plates on its head like eyebrows.

"Yes" it responded. Shepard felt a lump form in her throat.

"Are you going to attack me?" She asked as she folded her arms.

"No" it spoke again.

Shepard spoke to the Geth learning that this one Geth had travelled vast miles looking for her. The rest of its race was against what they called the _heretics _were doing. It told Shepard that it travelled to Eden Prime, Virmire, Feros, and Ilos and finally finishing its search at the Normandy crash site, Shepard was impressed at its stubbornness. As Shepard spoke to the Geth she could tell that in some weird way the race of the Geth had feelings of yearning to learn more than they knew. The Geth said that it was against the Old Machines and wanted to help Shepard in her mission.

"Alright…what do I call you?" Shepard asked as she removed the firewall now feeling comfortable that the Geth wasn't going to attack.

"Geth" it said but Shepard wasn't going to go round shouting Geth all the time.

"No I need a name" She huffed as she shuffled her weight.

"We are Geth" It said, Shepard was getting confused with the fact that she wasn't talking to one person but thousands of programmes in one body.

"We are Legion for we are many" EDI popped up as Shepard smiled.

"That'll do" Shepard clapped her hands as the Geth moved its facial plates processing the information.

"We find that acceptable…we are Legion" The Geth spoke as Shepard held out her hand.

"Welcome to the team Legion" As Shepard took his hand and shook it, Legion returned the greeting and nodded.

"I'm going to take you on a short scouting mission to see what you can do…are you up for it?" Shepard asked.

"Ready Shepard Commander" Legion spoke as she smiled.

"Good we'll leave as soon as the ship gets into range" Shepard walked off to let Legion settle and for EDI to perform some scans on him. She was happy that EDI allowed him to stay in their but it seemed like the best place at the time.

Shepard walked off to her room to suit up but not before she looked round the corner towards the main battery and saw Garrus putting on his gloves and boots. Shepard gave a girly grin as her face flushed and the heat ran through her again, but before her body over took her mind she ran off towards the elevator.

)_)

"You're taking the Geth with you?" Jacob cried out as Shepard walked out of the elevator fully suited up in her dark blue armour. Her right eye was covered by her visor as data streams told of her heart rate and the distance between her and her enemy and what rounds best to kill it with…so far it was choosing a cryo bullet for Jacob who Shepard was thankful he couldn't see.

"I need to see how Legion can fight" Shepard told Jacob as she walked towards the shuttle where Garrus and Legion waited. Jacob stopped and looked at her with confusion.

"Legion?" He asked as his eyes turned towards the Geth. Shepard smiled as she sighed.

"Me and EDI named him, I wasn't going to shout Geth everywhere I go" Shepard told him as she patted his shoulder making Jacob look at her.

"But Commander…it's a Geth…" Jacob started.

"That's willing to help us" She told him making it known that Jacob wasn't going to win this fight. Jacob sighed as he backed down; Shepard could tell that Jacob cared for her in a little sister kind of way ever since she helped him with the mission about his father, though he never talked about it.

"Please be careful Commander…this time I'm glad Garrus is going with you" Jacob told her as she smiled.

"Why? Big brother feeling left out?" Shepard spoke making Jacob blush and look surprised. Shepard smiled as she walked over to the shuttle.

"I'll be fine Jacob, I've got my lucky charm with me" Shepard pointed to Garrus who shuffled and folded his arms. Jacob waved as he ducked into the elevator before the dock bay doors opened. Shepard closed the door to the shuttle and sat down next to Garrus as Legion sat opposite. Shepard leant against Garrus as he wrapped his arm round her and nuzzled her hair.

"Lucky Charm?" Garrus asked as Shepard giggled and looked up at him.

"Well each time I've taken you with me…I've survived" She told him but Garrus shook his head as he laughed.

"Yeah only because I rush you to the med bay every time you start bleeding to death" Garrus told her as she laughed. Legion watched the couple with his flashlight as the thousand programmes tried to determine what was going on, Shepard was different round Garrus; she smiled a lot more while Garrus was more relaxed and not as controlled. The programmes found this strange and irrational but it brought one question to Legion's _mind_.

"This must be love" Legion spoke quietly.

)_)

"Got them all Shepard" Garrus spoke over the radio as Shepard put away her pistol, she was out of bullets and her Biotics were playing havoc with her nose as blood gushed out. On the way to the site they found Blue Suns guarding the entrance and were now fighting constantly through an endless tide of Blue Sun grunts. Shepard had taken some minor hits while Garrus was pumping Medi-gel into his leg. Legion looked fine as he started to hack the console. Shepard went over to help Garrus with his wound, his armour had been broken but his natural plating had kept the bullet from going too deep. She brought out her slim knife as she told Garrus to place his hand on her shoulder, Garrus didn't understand until he felt the blade of the knife enter his soft flesh and dig out the bullet. His groaned in pain as his grip tightened on her shoulder as the pain grew with each wiggle of the blade. Shepard took out the bullet and put some more medi-gel onto the wound making it seal up.

"Now just let your shields reboot and you should be fine" Shepard told him as Garrus nodded.

"Now I see why you didn't become a doctor" Garrus joked as Shepard pushed him in his arm.

"If your still cracking jokes, you're fine" Shepard smiled as Garrus smiled back.

"Shepard Commander" Legion called over, Shepard patted Garrus on his shoulder as she walked over to the AI.

"What is it Legion?"

"We have located the source of the signal and confirmed that it is Prothean" Legion answered as Shepard gave him a smile.

"Well done Legion send the location to my omni-tool and as soon as Garrus good we'll move out" Shepard looked round to see Garrus standing right behind her. Shepard felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the surprise of him right behind her. Garrus chuckled as he ran a talon through her messy blood stained hair.

"Ready to go Commander" Garrus whispered as Shepard knew she was going to die from the alerts she was getting through her visor about her heart rate going through the roof.

"G…Good…move out" Shepard quickly turned and started down the direction of the signal. Legion looked at Garrus and back at the Commander.

"Still got a lot to learn Legion" Garrus patted him as he walked off as Legion watched him catch up with Shepard.

"Organics are confusing 100% of the time" Legion told himself as he walked on to catch up.

)_)

"Well this isn't like the data disks we used to pick up" Shepard spoke as she looked at the buried black pyramid that was poking up out of the ground.

"Didn't we get most of those?" Garrus asked as Shepard shrugged her shoulders. She walked up to the console as data was still on its screen. Mostly how it was a strange object that seemed to hold some information but who ever went near it was later being rushed to the hospital and died. Shepard noticed something about how the data was released. The data would go directly into the mind of that person. Shepard looked up at the black peek and bit her lip.

"You're doing it again" Garrus told her as she looked at him.

"What?" She asked as Garrus walked up to her.

"Biting your lip, you only do that if you're nervous…or have a cut on your lip and since there's no blood…yet, you're nervous" Garrus told her as he looked into her eyes. Shepard cursed her nervous tell, it plagued her for years and always got her into trouble. Shepard eyes dragged themselves away from Garrus's markings and looked at the Pyramid.

"It's a beacon" She told him as Garrus stiffened with a sharp intake of breath. They both knew that she still held the visions of the other two beacons but Garrus didn't want to find out if her mind could handle one more blast of another beacon.

"It could contain information on the Reapers" Shepard spoke as if she was reading his mind, Garrus ran his talons along her arm making her look at him with her ice blue eyes.

"I'm right here Zo…just be careful" Garrus told her as she smiled. Shepard nodded and walked up to the pyramid, a sound started in her head as the screams of the Prothean people cried out in her mind, images of the last two beacons seemed to activate sensing the sister beacon. A green light wrapped round Shepard as clear images entered her mind, The Reapers descending from the sky and what looked like the Collectors and more husks ran through the streets of the cities. Images of Ilos entered her mind next as the Prothean scientists worked on a way of ridding the Reapers but only images of the Conduit came next.

Shepard's body felt the strain as her mind felt like a dam was about to give way. Suddenly the images stopped, Shepard opened her eyes as she landed on the ground. Her vision fuzzed as she felt the room spinning, she didn't dare stand up but lifting her heavy head she clearly saw the black pyramid as she gave it a drunken glare.

Garrus rushed over to Shepard as he helped her up by supporting her weight, Shepard's head rolled as she looked pale and her eyes unfocused.

"Well she's not bleeding" Garrus mumbled to himself.

"I heard that" Shepard spoke as Garrus gave a light laugh.

"Legion move out, we're done here" Garrus told the AI as it waited patently. Its facial panels moved as it accepted the order and followed behind them with his assault rifle at the ready.

)_)

On the ride back Shepard seemed to improve, settling Garrus's worries. Her colour had returned but she kept on fading in and out to see the visions of the beacon. Nothing useful was obtained and it seemed the message was to any surviving Protheans that weren't indoctrinated to say that research was being done and not to loose hope. Shepard sighed as the mission was technically a fail and promised herself that the next beacon they come across they were going to miss because of how she felt.

"Zo you don't look well" Garrus spoke to her as she turned towards him.

"I think I'm at my limit with the beacon information…this one felt like it was going to overload me" Shepard told him as he nodded and pulled her close to him, she hated hugging him through his armour. The armour was cold and hard while his gloves covered the sharp tips of his talons, the bulky feeling made it feel like she was hugging part of the Normandy or a ship hull but when he ran his fingers through her hair she calmed and rested against him. Her eyes felt heavy but she fought against the need for sleep, knowing by now it was probably late she yearned for her bed in her prison of a room.

The Shuttle landed in the shuttle bay as the door opened reviling Miranda and Tali, both with weapons, standing outside. Tali looked at Legion with distrust while Miranda walked over to Shepard.

"You're not hurt again are you?" Miranda smiled as Shepard gave her a pout of a glare.

"No I'm just tired…" Shepard stretched against Garrus and the chair. Miranda laughed as she helped Shepard up, feeling lose of her armoured headrest she groaned making Garrus chuckled to himself.

Shepard walked through the ship giving Kelly and Miranda a report of what happened on the planet's surface while also giving Legion the go ahead for being a member of the team. Tali still didn't trust Legion but Shepard knew that if they worked together and talked they might understand one another. Shepard checked on everyone before she went to bed herself, Thane was not happy that he wasn't on the last mission which made Shepard plead for his forgiveness. Thane gave one of his light smiles and ruffled her hair which in turn made Shepard jump on top of him and mess up his leather jacket with mucky finger prints. Thane gave up as he looked over his clothing while Shepard stuck out her tongue folding her arms across her chest.

"You win this round Siha" Thane smiled as his deep voice sent a slight shiver down her spine.

"Goodnight Thane" Shepard walked out of the room and headed towards the main battery. The mess was quiet again as she walked through the quiet hall passing the sleeper pods that no one seemed to use. The door was open as she walked in and looked down at the console, Garrus had been working hard on his firing calibration to the new Thanix cannon that she installed months ago and some of them seemed worthy of taking down some major Turian vessels. Shepard smiled as her eyes wandered the room that he called his, his belongings lay everywhere she stood from the little temper he had earlier that day.

"You know it's rude to walk into someone's room and poke round their stuff" Garrus stood behind her leaning against the door. Shepard smiled as she started to come out with a quick comment but when her eye lay on him her mind went blank and her mouth went dry. Garrus stood in nothing but some very baggy pants that came up funny before of his leg spurs but his skin was damp as he wore no shirt. Shepard knew then she could die happy as a flush came to her cheeks and her eyes wandered each of his plates on his chest.

"Shepard your drooling" Garrus spoke up making some of Shepard's mind come back to reality while the other was off in daydream land thinking of him and her scenes that were slowly becoming very steamy.

"I…um…something about…sexy Turian in front of me" Shepard clamped her mouth shut as Garrus gave her a sly Turian smile with his playful eyes. Garrus laughed as he ran his talons through her hair and down her neck making Shepard shudder.

"Just coming to say goodnight?" He asked as she nodded trying to find some words to blurt out. Garrus's talon moved from her neck and rubbed lightly under her eyes, tracing the small black circles that graced under her eyes giving her a deathly look.

"You look like you need it, come on" Garrus picked her up and made his way towards the elevator. Shepard's blush grew as she just rested her head against his neck, his warmth filling her making it harder for her to fight her need for sleep. She watched one of his scales as he carried her, oblivious to anything else but him. She could hear his heart beat and his breathing, her eyes closed as she felt her body relax against him.

Garrus looked down as he entered the elevator, Shepard had fallen asleep but he couldn't complain having her like this was nice. He knew that she had been pushing herself to try and do everything because of the Illusive man's orders and trying to help everyone on the ship with their problems…mainly Jack and Miranda.

The door opened as he walked across the hall and entered Shepard's very tidy room, nothing was out of place and her bed was made so neatly a commanding officer would have been proud. Garrus shook his head at the human idea that a tidy bed made for good discipline, he knew Shepard was uncomfortable in this room but she refused to sleep in a sleeper pod. Garrus placed her on the bed making her eyes flutter open.

"Here already?" she asked as Garrus rubbed her head and knelt next to her.

"I'll leave you to it Shepard..." Garrus started to say but was cut off by Shepard wrapping her arms round him and pulling him close to her.

"Stay with me tonight" Shepard told him as looked surprised.

"Shepard…are you sure about this?" Garrus asked but Shepard's breathing deepened as no answer came, Garrus looked puzzled and unpeeled Shepard from him and looked at her…she was asleep again. Garrus found it hard to contain his laugh. He looked down at her clothing which he had just noticed was very little being her black tank top and shorts.

He tucked her in and lay next to her as he tried to get comfortable, Shepard rolled under the covers and pushed herself close to Garrus making him freeze. He knew he was going to be in for a very difficult night.

)_)

Garrus was roused from his sleep as he heard faint murmurings, he cracked one eye open to inspect the sounds, the faint light of the fish tank bathed the room outlining the shadows of Shepard tossing and turning as the covers wrapped round her legs. Her eyes were closed tightly as her fists clenched tightly. Garrus sat up and looked at Shepard with concern.

"Shepard" he ran his talons through her hair as she leant into hi hand but eyes were damp with tears. Garrus went to pick her up to calm her but then a flash of blue light nearly knocked him off the bed as Shepard began to scream and hit her mattress.

"Get them off me!" Shepard cried out as she kicked and screamed. Garrus looked at her bewildered but dived to grab her and pull her close. She screamed more and pushed his back with biotic punches, Garrus felt his insides scream in pain with each punch as Shepard screamed more, and her eyes shut tight.

"S…Shepard" He whispered to her as he struggled against him, he held her close pulling her forehead to his mouth letting his mandibles flick and stroke her hair. Still she screamed and kicked her hands stopped the punching and seemed to just freezing in place with her fingers curled like claws.

"No…No…please don't leave…don't die…" Shepard started talking, Garrus wondered if she was away but her eyes stayed closed while he saw her eyes moving underneath the lids. She was still sleeping and having a very bad nightmare, he wondered if it was about her time on Mindior or Akuze.

"G…Garrus…don't die…please…don't leave me" Shepard began to cry as he froze, she was dreaming of him dying. Garrus grasped her arms and pinned to her the bed almost shaking Shepard awake.

"Zo…Wake up" he almost shouted as her eyes snapped open. She looked up at him as her eyes were still damp. They looked at each other for a moment as her breathing settled letting her come round to waking up. Suddenly they were both in each others arms holding each other close, Shepard nearly burst out into tears while Garrus rub the back of her head.

"It's alright Zo…I'm here…I'm here" Garrus felt Shepard's body shaking while she clawed at his shoulder and back as if she was making sure he was real.

)_)

After a few moments Shepard calmed down as she lay in his arms with him rubbing her arm. Shepard drew invisible lines on his chest while her legs rubbed against his.

"Want to talk about it?" Garrus asked, Shepard stopped her drawings and shifted into him more.

"It was just memories…that became a very bad nightmare" Shepard told him as Garrus nuzzled the top of her head.

"Yeah…I died apparently" Garrus spoke making her look up.

"You talk in your nightmares" he told her as she hid her face in his chest making Garrus chuckle sending vibrations through Shepard's body.

"I dreamt about you getting hit by the missile back on Omega…except I didn't save you in time" Shepard mumbled but Garrus caught every word. She sighed as she pulled her up to his eye level, her eyes were getting damp again but she looked at him. He reached up and ran his talon through her hair and along her jaw line.

"I'm not going anywhere Zo, you saved me…kicked my Turian ass for it…and now we are here" He told her. Shepard looked into his eyes as he smiled, only he ever saw this side of the famous Commander Shepard, this vulnerable woman who cried like anyone else and he was glad of it. Shepard smiled as she traced his markings along his nose and cheek and along his mandibles, Garrus brought her forward and pressed his forehead against hers making her smile.

"You know, you have a very sexy Turian ass" Shepard told him with a smile as Garrus purred.

"Don't start Shepard, we're both too tired…and Joker might be watching" Garrus joked as Shepard laughed. Soon they were both back asleep in each others arms knowing that they would be well rested for the next mission…that was about to begin in three hours.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect this belongs to Bioware. Please Enjoy.

Chapter 11: Re-write the Collectors.

The room hummed with the sound of the engine pumping through the hull of the ship as everything seemed peaceful. Shepard started to stir from her sleep as she became aware of the warm body next to her; a smile graced her lips as she cuddled in further into the warmth. Garrus's arm wrapped round her waist loosely as she felt him purr. Even though Shepard's eyes were closed she could still picture him in front of her with his mandibles twitching while his other arm supported his head. His rough plates on his chest moved up and down as he breathed while Shepard laid her head on his collarbone.

Everything seemed right but that's when it all went wrong. A banging suddenly sounded from Shepard's door, as she cuddled in closer to Garrus making a groaning sound she felt him chuckle, she wasn't in a hurry to get out of bed.

"Commander!" Jacob's voice sounded through the door as the banging continued. Shepard screwed her eyes up tight refusing to open them.

"Go away Jacob" she muttered, her mouth felt dry and her voice strained in places from her not talking…or shouting. Still the banging on the door persisted as she heard Garrus getting annoyed with the interruption.

"Shepard, it's time for you to get up" Miranda sounded as Shepard grew more determined to sleep in. Then her heart leapt out of her chest as two thundering pounds on her door sounded shaking her whole room that could only be one alien.

"Battle master, are you ill…again?" Grunt sounded which in a way made Shepard feel a bit insulted, she wasn't ill all the time…just when she came back from missions half dead, that she classed as ill. But Shepard didn't move or answer but felt Garrus pull her closer to his body.

"They'll go away soon, don't worry" Garrus told her quietly as Shepard nodded, his morning voice sounded gruffer than usual and deeper when he spoke quietly making Shepard's face flush as she tried to hide her bodies reaction.

"Where is the vent leading into Siha's room?" Thane's voice sounded which made Shepard snap her eyes open and Garrus pull her closer as he growled.

"Good idea Thane, here I'll just…" Jacob's voice sounded followed by a clattering of a panel hitting the floor, and then everything went quiet. Shepard trained her ears to the sounds on the vent but there was nothing…damn the fact he was trained in stealth. Garrus pulled her so close to his body she was flush against him, she felt him groan as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Stay close and quiet" he whispered as Shepard tried not to move, the heat of his body nearly made her fall back asleep but her heart was pounding in her chest so fast and hard she thought it was going to make an escape from her chest. Her breathing was shaky as she felt his talons runs gently along the small of her back while she resisted rubbing her legs against his. Then a small quiet thud sounded on the far side of her room.

"Krios, there is a door" Garrus spoke making Shepard stop breathing as she felt the vibrations of his voice run through her body…focus Shepard.

"Siha it is time to get up" Thane's rough voice sounded but she didn't move from under the sheets or make any sounds.

"Shepard's in the bathroom it's just me here" Garrus told him. But something told Shepard that Thane didn't buy it and the next thing she knew the sheet that covered her was pulled back exposing the awake and slightly heated body of Shepard that was flush against Garrus's chest. Thane's red folds brightened slightly as she knew this was a memory he might not want to revisit.

"Siha come, you are needed" Thane told her as she looked at him with glazed eyes.

"But I don't want to get up" She protested as she held on to Garrus's body. Thane lifted his brow and started to pull her away from Garrus, Shepard protested more by moving away from him trying to avoid his hands but then she felt Thane's fingers on her ribs as he started to…tickle her. Shepard's body started to try and get away from the torture as she reached out for Garrus more.

"No! Thane please Stop! Stop please!" Shepard laughed and shouted as her legs started to kick in the general direction of Thane. Garrus tightened his grip round her waist as Thane continued to tickle Shepard. Shepard laughed as she struggled even more as she felt Thane fused fingers along her ribs and stomach. Damn the fact he knew where to tickle her, but Garrus covered her ribs with his arms and pulled her upper body close to his but Thane didn't give up and started to pull her legs.

"Thane please! Stop it! This is not fair!" Shepard pleaded but she couldn't help but laugh. She kicked towards Thane to make him stop.

"Not until you get up Siha" Thane spoke calmly but Shepard saw the smile gracing his lips and cursed him that he was enjoying this.

Meanwhile outside everyone was growing concerned as they heard the Commanders screams from the other side of the door. Grunt shifted uncomfortably as his fingers twitched, Miranda and Jacob leant against the wall.

"What is going on in there" Jacob spoke up as more screams and laughs came from the Commander's room.

"Do you really want to know?" Jack asked as she tapped her foot against the floor as Jacob shifted while his eyes flicked back and forth between Shepard's door and the floor.

"Krios will you let go of her already" Garrus shout came from inside the room. Everyone looked at each other; none of them knew that Garrus was in Shepard's room or out of the main battery. Jack gave a smile while Grunt gave a growl of hatred. Jacob and Miranda started to hack and beat down the door. More screams and laughs came from inside the room, but as the door opened everyone poured into the room to find Garrus pulling Shepard's upper body away from Thane by wrapping his arms round her chest while Thane held her legs with her foot in his face. While Shepard had her arms wrapped round Garrus's neck trying to pull herself away from Thane. Shepard turned her head to see the others looking at her as she tried to steady her breathing.

"This isn't what it looks like" Shepard assured the others but her red face and heavy breathing might not have been very convincing. Jack and Grunt burst out laughing as Miranda and Jacob tried to look anywhere but the scene in front of them. Shepard sighed as she pressed her foot into Thane's cheek a little harder.

"I did tell you Siha" Thane spoke as his eyes held a cheekiness to them. Garrus growled sending Shepard's body into over drive as her imagination flared up.

"Can I have my legs back?" Shepard asked as Thane let go of her ankles. Shepard immediately tucked her legs underneath her body as she glared at Thane.

"Now...Why is everyone in my room...excusing Garrus" Shepard asked as she unhooked herself from Garrus and straightened out her tank top. Miranda and Jacob looked away while Jack and Grunt were still trying to calm down. Thane held his hands behind his back but Shepard noticed that his red folds had slightly brightened and he didn't look as calm as he usually did.

"Commander, Tali went to have a little chat with Legion" Joker's voice sounded over the radio as Shepard leapt off the bed and ran towards the elevator.

"Well she's up" Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. Garrus glared at the group who started to run out of the room...except for Thane who bowed his head to Garrus and walked out of the room.

"You enjoyed that too much Krios" Garrus spoke, Thane stopped at the door.

"I merely did the only thing to get Siha out of bed to deal with the situation...if that involved exploiting her weakness then so be it" Thane spoke and started to walk out of the room, Garrus growled and threw a pillow towards him but the door closed in time for the pillow to hit the door and slide down to the floor.

)_)

Shepard rushed out of the elevator towards the AI room passing through the medical bay. Shepard pressed the button to open to find Tali holding her pistol up to Legion's flashlight. Shepard sighed in relief that Tali's hadn't pulled the trigger yet, but she could tell Tali was almost dying to do it.

"I'm glad you're here Shepard, I caught Legion trying to hack my omni-tool" Tali spoke as Shepard viewed the scene.

"We found data on Tali Zorah's omni-tool about an attack on the Geth…thought it reasonable to warn them" Legion spoke out as its facial plates twitched and moved. Tali's finger twitched on the hand gun but Shepard walked forward and placed her hand on Tali's arm.

"Calm down the both of you" Shepard spoke with a calming but commanding voice. Her ice blue eyes became their focus as she looked at them.

"Tali, your father conducted experiments on Geth…even though they were parts they were still Geth part of Legion's people" Shepard told her as a faint outline of Tali's eyes came into view by the light of the room. Shepard could tell that Tali knew what her father had done was wrong but she still held the morals of her people close to her heart.

"If those experiments were human, I might have done the same thing Legion was about to do" Shepard spoke as Tali's head snapped round to look at Shepard but as she was about so talk Shepard's eyes bore into her as Tali back down.

"But Legion, you can't go round hacking everyone omni-tool or data pad just because it mentions the Geth" Shepard turned towards the robot, she watched it computing the data but Shepard sighed as she grabbed both Tali's and Legion's hands and placed them against each other. They looked like a perfect match as a small smile graced Shepard's lips.

"Someday your people will have to stop all this fighting, the Reapers are on their way and I will need both your people to stand strong, you can't do that if you're at each other's throats." Shepard told them keeping their hands together.

"Maybe the first steps of peace between the Geth and the Quarian's could start with you two. You know you two are a lot alike" Shepard told them as Tali looked between Shepard and Legion as Legion was still trying to contemplate the data that it was receiving.

"We will not hack Tali Zorah's omni-tool" Legion spoke as Shepard gave him a thanking smile.

"Thank you Legion, how about I send you some none confidential information to send to your people" Tali asked as Shepard slowly backed away.

"That would be appreciated" Legion spoke as Shepard left the two to swap data. The door closed as Shepard saw Garrus leaning against one of the medical beds. Shepard gave him a smile as she walked towards him.

"Everything alright now?" Garrus asked as Shepard nodded and rested her head against his bare arm.

"Yeah, Commander Shepard saves the day one childish fight at a time" Shepard punched the air as if she was fighting some invisible enemy. Garrus laughed as he hugged her making her pressed her forehead against his chest.

"At least it isn't a human versus Turian argument…that might get a bit heated" Garrus spoke as Shepard looked up at him.

"Is that a challenge?" Shepard smirked making Garrus think over what he said making his mandibles flare and twitch.

"No! No Shepard…you'd win every round" Garrus spoke as Shepard laughed. Garrus sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair, Shepard smiled and leant into his hand while Garrus smiled as she held his wrist and stroked it gently with her thumb.

"I'd better get ready Shepard; no doubt we have another life threatening mission we have to deal with." Garrus pushed himself off the table as Shepard let out a laughable sigh and nodded her head. Tali came out of the AI room almost walking into Shepard.

"Oh sorry Shepard I didn't see you there" Tali said as Shepard turned to see her. Shepard smiled and waved it off, Tali nodded and rushed out of the room back to engineering.

"Shepard Commander can we have a moment" Legion spoke as Shepard looked towards him.

"Cue deadly mission" Shepard thought to herself.

)_)

"You realise that it's just our heat emissions that are hidden right; they could still look out of a window and see us" Joker told Legion while Shepard clipped her helmet on. Legion had asked Shepard if he could destroy a Geth ship that were part of the Geth that she encountered two years ago, she agreed as she told Legion to get ready the only problem was she didn't know who else to take.

"Windows are structural weaknesses, Geth have no need for them" Legion told Joker as Shepard thought back to every building and ship she had blow up via smashing a window…Legion had a point.

"Please approach the vessel at these coordinates" Legion keyed in the information into the computer while Joker started doing the robot dance. Shepard had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing but just patted Joker's shoulder from behind which made him stop. Joker pulled up along side of the Geth vessel as Legion walked towards the airlock. Shepard squeezed Joker's shoulder lightly letting him know he did a good job and headed out of the cockpit, as she opened the door she saw everyone ready a waiting but all looking at Garrus as if they knew she was going to pick him.

"Who's going with you and Legion on this Shepard?" Jacob asked. Shepard looked round the group; all their abilities would be helpful on the mission. Tali knew the Geth better than anyone and could hack into anything…but she already had Legion for that. Grunt was muscle and could possibly wipe out many Geth at once but a big rampaging Krogan isn't what she needed. Jack's Biotics might have come in useful but Jack wasn't too subtle either. Jacob and Miranda worked well together but were still concerned about Legion on the team. Mordin could have been good but he never liked to be pulled away from the lab. Samara was one possibility but she wondered if her own actions might make Samara live to her Code and kill her. Garrus had gone with her on every mission so far and she wanted him to rest but she mainly remembered hitting him with biotic punched the night before and knew he had to rest. Thane was the best choice, his stealth techniques would be perfect if she needed to know what might be in front of her and he was just as good as sniper as Garrus was.

"I'm taking Thane" Shepard told them as she looked round the shocked group. Thane nodded and went to pick up his weapons while everyone merely looked towards Shepard and Garrus.

"I need stealth more than anything, Legion can cover me while Thane plays look out" Shepard told them. Everyone nodded and started to go back to their posts; Tali hugged Shepard and told her to look out for Legion betraying her and to see if there was anything Geth related she could pick up. Shepard nodded and reminded her that her armour wasn't good at pockets but promised she would do what she could. Garrus was the last as he walked up to her, Shepard felt a lump form in her throat as his eyes pierced through her visor and into hers.

"I'm not going with you Shepard" His voice was low as he took her hand; Shepard wished he could run his talons through her hair again but she nodded and held his hand tighter.

"I…I want you to rest after the punches I gave you last night" Shepard told him as her voice nearly cracked, she knew that she would never hurt Garrus on purpose but the fact she did hurt him nearly tore her up inside. Then she felt pulled her close to him and hugged her gently, Shepard wrapped her arms round him as she felt him purr against her.

"Alright…just promise me one thing" Garrus spoke making her nod.

"Don't come back half dead like usual" He told her as she pulled away from him. Shepard glared at him but she gave his Turian smirk and touched his forehead to hers making her heart skip several beats.

"I promise" She told him as he let her go. Shepard walked into the airlock to wait with Legion.

Garrus watched her go until the door closed, and then his growl that he was holding back suddenly emerged from his chest as his jaw tensed. He understood why Shepard wanted him to stay and he agreed with her but he didn't like Thane alone with his mate. Garrus marched off towards the elevator passing several whispering crew members and a certain Kelly that had her emerald eyes flaring with interest trying to ask Jacob how he felt.

Garrus approached the elevator as the doors flew open revealing Thane ready with his weapons. Garrus growled again making the Drell take notice of him, Garrus pushed him back into the elevator as the doors closed again.

"Listen up Krios, you make sure Shepard doesn't receive one scratch you hear me" Garrus growled at Thane as Thane looked into his eyes with his dark orbs.

"I have already told Siha that I will always protect her I do not intend to back down on that promise" Thane told Garrus as he narrowed his eyes at the Drell. Garrus hated the fact that Thane was so close to Shepard but he knew one thing Thane would protect Shepard as much as he would if he was there.

"Not one scratch Krios" Garrus backed off as Thane straightened his jacket. Garrus opened the doors again as Thane walked out. The doors closed as Garrus hit the button for the Crew deck, his back was killing him after sleeping in Shepard's bed but he needed to see Doctor Chakwas about the biotic punches Shepard had given him…how he hated it when Shepard was right.

)_)_)

Shepard fell back behind some boxes as bullets flew past her head. They had infiltrated the Geth ship and were slowly making progress through it although the Geth sure did like their mazes as they nearly got lost a few times. It was only the fact that Legion and programmed himself with the ship layout that they were making progress. Shepard looked down at her assault rifle and noticed that she was nearly out of bullets; she bit her lip as she put it behind her back and pulled out her pistol. It wasn't going to do much good with the distance between her and the enemy Geth but it was all she had.

"Thane how you doing" Shepard asked over the radio, Thane had taken a bullet in his arm to protect her from one of the first fights, she had put on some medi-gel but she was still worried…as Garrus pointed out she wasn't a very good doctor.

"I'm fine Siha this group is nearly done" Thane answered back as she peeked round the corner to see the Geth troopers advancing on Legion's position. She aimed her pistol at the head of the first Geth and fired making the other Geth notice her and start shooting. Shepard dived further into the boxes for cover while sending out a singularity to give her cover. Shepard then heard the clashing of metal and sparking wires as a sign that the Geth walked straight into the mini black hole.

"All enemies are clear" Legion sounded out over the radio making Shepard sigh with relief. She prayed to the Spirits that this would be over soon. She walked out from behind the piled high boxes seeing Thane and Legion checking their ammo.

"How we doing?" she asked knowing herself that she was low on ammo and her biotic could only do so much.

"Ammunition at critical level" Legion announced as she heard Thane give a disapproving sigh while he looked in his sniper and pockets.

"Alright…lets try and avoid some more fights…Legion how far are we from the control centre?" Shepard as Legion did some calculation in his head.

"Not far Shepard Commander should be through this room" Legion pointed and walked over to the locked door. Shepard walked up to Thane to check his wound.

"I'm fine Siha" Thane told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. But Shepard shrugged him off and checked his arm anyway; she hated the fact that he had taken a bullet for her…even if it was flying at her head.

"I'm sorry" Shepard told him as she felt Thane's eye watch her.

"What for?" he asked as Shepard bit her lip and stared into the orange eye holes in his mask.

"For the bullet…and for the memory thing…I bet you don't want to relive this morning anytime soon" Shepard shuffled about as she heard Thane give a light chuckle, then he became perfectly still.

"Eye's glazed and cheeks flushed as she presses herself against the Turian chest _"But I don't want to get up"_ she says, I pull her away as she tries to resist, futile, skin feel warm and smooth as my hands start to find her spot, her mouth breaks free with screams and laughter as her body twists and turns to get away. Her hair covering her face but her smile still shines through as she arches her body to get away" Thane spoke and broke free of his memory, Shepard stood in front of him as she was glad she had her helmet on to hide her very, very red face. Thane chuckled as he placed his hand on her shoulder again.

"It is now one of my favourite memories" His voice spoke low as Shepard just looked at him as she felt her heart race. Damn him and his voice…in fact damn all sexy aliens with sexy voices and eyes, she was sure this is how the spirits were punishing her.

"Bypassing complete ready to proceed" Legion announced as Shepard almost dived for the door. She heard Thane chuckle through the radio as she cursed him more. They pasted through the hall sighting the next door, on their right was a huge room filled with what looked like more boxes but there were so many of them.

"What are these?" Thane asked as he approached.

"More storage units" Legion announced, Shepard looked back into the room if what they saw on the ship previously were only meant for a few handful of Geth then in there would be for thousands of Geth troopers that were on other worlds. Legion scanned the room with his flash light which Shepard found to be quiet funny since Ashley and she would always make fun of the Geth flashlight heads.

"Problem detected" Legion spoke as he brought up some plans from one of the hardware storage units.

"This shows plans to attack the Geth at base" Legion told her as she looked at him.

"That isn't good" she spoke but Legion looked back into the room.

"We do not understand, we thought we knew them…we understood there need to go and we let them go…do not understand" Legion said as Shepard understood what he didn't understand. He had told her that all Geth think as one unit comparing and sharing memories; to them there was no individual just a whole. She patted his shoulder making the AI look at her.

"When some people move away for too long they can change, it's natural" she told him, it wasn't the right words to say but he might be able to process that a bit better.

"If this is the individuality that organics seek…we do not see the benefit" Legion told her as Shepard gave him a light smile.

"It's one of those questions that we organics still try to answer ourselves." Shepard told him as she walked towards the control centre. She opened the door as saw a huge room open up to her, in the middle was a single terminal which is were Legion might have to hack. Shepard surveyed the area below the platform, turrets dotted round the stacked creates creating a deadly maze. The area felt oddly still and quiet as she mapped the area in her head.

"Thane take cover near the stairs on the left, I'll take the right. Legion do your thing" Shepard told her team. Thane nodded as he loaded his sniper rifle while Legion walked up to the console as Shepard heard his fingers typing away. Shepard loaded her heavy pistol and took cover near the right stair case, her breathing calmed as she looked at her team. Thane nodded to her as Legion was absorbed into the hacking.

"Shepard Commander, enemies approaching" Legion told her as Shepard sent up her wall of singularities along the stair well.

"Legion Hack into those Turrets to give us some time" Shepard told him as she saw the path of his flashlight head turn to the turrets as they suddenly sprung to life and started to fire at the incoming Geth. Shepard knew that might help but they would get all of them and as she predicted one Geth came flying up the stairs in front of her. She fired her pistol sending it back into one of her mini black holes as she watched it tear up to mini metal shavings. She heard Thane's sniper fired off several rounds before reloading while a parade of bullets started to fly all over the room.

Time slowed as it seemed to take forever for Legion to upload his version of the virus to the console. More Geth swarmed the platforms and Shepard was relying on her Biotics alone to do everything, her singularities lined the stairs while Thane used his pull and throw trying to save the last of his ammo. Shepard felt her body cry out as the taste of metal invaded her mouth, she wasn't about to keel over now she promised Garrus she wouldn't come back half dead. She would stride through those doors laughing and smiling without harm. Shepard sent a deadly warp at the heavy weapon Geth as it felt like it was about to rip apart her fingers she sent it flying.

"Shepard Commander, upload complete" Legion announced as Shepard smiled in triumph, the last of the Geth filtered through and were soon dismantled by the several mini black holes that dotted the room.

"Well done Legion" Shepard lent against the railing as Thane rushed to her side. He pulled her upright so that she lent on him, Shepard smiled as she could feel the Drell's concern for her.

"The time has come Commander, will the heretics be re-written or destroyed." Legion asked as Shepard snapped her head round to look at the AI.

"Why are you asking me? There your people Legion" Shepard told him as she watched the facial plates move.

"We have discussed this throughout the infiltration of the ship, 370 favour destruction while 371 re-write. Shepard Commander you have fought the heretics while we have not…you have insight we do not" Legion gave his answer and as usual it was completely logical. Shepard let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. True she had fought the Geth heretics that lead to her first impression of the Geth but after meeting Legion she had conflicting feelings. She hated destroying people who in hind sight had not done anything wrong but wasn't re-writing them doing the same thing.

"If you re-write them, you are brainwashing them to fit your ideals, they would loose the individually they would have gained" Thane told them both though it felt like he was really telling her as she felt his grip on her waist tighten. Shepard's eyes scanned the mask; it gave no clue into what he was thinking but Shepard could still see his black orbs staring at her. Shepard looked away as she tried to decide. Shepard pushed away from Thane's grip as she tried to stand on her own feel although her body felt like a lead weight.

"I don't like either option but as Legion has said I've fought the heretics and if the Reapers are coming then we can't be dealing with Reaper and Geth by the thousands…" Shepard bit her lip as she looked at Legion.

"Re-write them Legion and then we can get out of here" Shepard told him as Legion started to type into the console. Shepard looked away rather than watch the fate she had decided for a ship full of people. Thane moved closer to her but Shepard shook her head.

"I know what you're going to say…but I told you I don't like either option" Shepard told him in her best Commander voice. Thane looked at her then moved his hand over her arm; Shepard peered through her visor and could see the reassurance in his eyes. Shepard smiled as she knew what he meant.

"Complete…warning electrical wave will kill all organic life…warning this ship does not have suitable cover" Legion announced as Shepard's heart sank, a timer came up on her omni-tool as it started to count down from two minutes. Shepard's heart leapt into her throat as she grabbed Thane's wrist and started to pull him towards the door.

"Really wish you told us that earlier Legion" Shepard told him as they started to run through the corridors dragging Thane behind her. More enemy Geth appeared as Legion started to load his rifle.

"No time for that just run" Shepard told him as they dodged the barrage of bullets that came after them. Legion put away his assault rifle as he started to catch up to them.

1 minute 30 seconds, her omni-tool read as she raced through the corridors, everything looking like the same blur they pasted in the previous corridor. Shepard felt her heart racing as her lungs begged for air, but she kept dragging Thane down corridors as she noticed something familiar, the bullets holes that Thane gave her cover from.

50 seconds, Shepard didn't have much time. She gritted her teeth and as she turned a corner her heart leapt as her eyes met a very big familiar sight. She grabbed Thane and pushed him down into the nearest cover pinning him to the ground.

"Geth Prime, Get down" Shepard told Legion as bullets and heavy missiles launched over her head.

"Siha" Thane asked as she shook her head. She could see the cargo bay doors that led to the Normandy.

"You and Legion go round and get to the Normandy, I'll cover you" Shepard told him but she felt Thane grip her arms making her look at him.

"Siha, I'm not leaving you to do something stupid on your own again" Thane told her but she didn't have time to argue…literally.

"No backtalk…Go. Now." Shepard told him as she heard him give a Drell version of a growl but dove out of the cover to get Legion and head towards the doors. Shepard watched them go and fired up her biotics, she didn't have the fire power to take the Geth prime down but she could do a move Jack favoured.

Shepard stood up getting the attention of the Prime as it started to fire the bullets. Shepard leaped over the barrier and charged at the machine, her body glowing an iridescent blue glow as she formed her hand into a fist, charging her biotics into her hand. With a scream of rage she ploughed through the Geth Prime leaving a human sized hole in its armour, Shepard felt blood enter her mouth as she Geth started to collapse behind her, she breathed hard as she ran to the cargo bay doors. Thane reached out to her as she took his hand, Thane pulled her through as more bullets started to fire. Legion closed the doors before the bullets could hit their mark, both Thane and Shepard breathed hard as their bodies looked as though they were crying out for rest.

"Siha…that was stupid" Thane told her but Shepard smiled but she found it odd that she wasn't able to catch her breath yet, she tried to fill her lungs with air but it felt like her throat was closing while her breathing became raspy. Her head started to spin while the colours of the room began to blur making weird shapes. Her eyes fell on Thane as it dawned on her what was happening, she reached up to try and take off her helmet but grasped her throat trying to breath in large gulps of burning air.

"…Thane…" Shepard spoke out but collapsed into Thane's arms. Thane looked down at Shepard and noticed that her oxygen pipe had been severed. Thane thought it must have happened when she charged through the Geth Prime making the pipe snag on a sharp bit of metal. Thane made quick work of taking off her helmet but when she didn't start breathing again Thane grew worried. Shepard's eyes were closed as her body was too lax.

"Legion has the air pressure changed yet?" Thane asked quickly as Legion checks the systems; surprisingly it looked like the AI was worried about Shepard.

"Room air pressure stable" Legion confirmed as Thane tore off his mask and pressed his lips to Shepard's. Breathing into Shepard's mouth he made sure her chest rose and fell trying to make her breath on her own. Thane grew more worried as Shepard didn't make a move or sound but he could still feel her heart raging inside her body begging for air…he still had time.

"Come on Siha…don't give up" He called out to her as he pressed his lips to hers again. Then the doors opened reviling a very angry Turian. Garrus stormed over to Thane and pushed him off Shepard, Thane fell back as he looked at Garrus who glared at him.

"She isn't breathing you stubborn Turian, I was trying to help" Thane nearly shouted at him making Garrus realise that Shepard didn't move. Garrus looked down and picked Shepard up into his arm running his talons through her hair. His eyes scanned her face as he became more worried, she didn't move into his hand like she usually did…she wasn't faking this.

"Shepard" Garrus's voice cracked as he pulled her close to him and growled into her ear.

"You promised me Shepard…don't you dare" Garrus growled as he heard the others rush in. Garrus ran his fingers through her hair as he held her close, he prayed to every spirit he knew that they would give her back. Seconds felt like hours to him as his heart pounded in his chest the feeling on Shepard's body in his arms not breathing panicked him to no end as he willed himself not to cry.

"Shepard…not this time" He growled into her ear as his talons gripped her scalp more as if he was trying to pull her back into her body.

"Garrus…chocking…not…breathing" Shepard's voice crocked as Garrus's eyes snapped open and looked down at Shepard. Her eyes were open slightly but a faint smile graced her lips as started to breath again. Garrus's mandibles flared into a Turian smile as he brought her into a big hug and purred into her neck.

Shepard felt her eyes swell with tears as she found it hard to move her arms to hug him back, her lungs burning while she felt Garrus's body on top of her like a huge ton weight. Next thing she knew everyone was round her checking to see if she was alright she gave them each a smile but when her eyes fell on to Thane she mouthed thank you to him which he picked up and nodded but she noticed his folds were a lot brighter and he didn't looked at her mouth.

"Shepard…do you like scaring everyone?" she heard Tali speak as she smiled at her masked friend.

"It's a gift" Shepard responded as everyone started to laugh.

)_)

"Don't even think about it" Garrus pinned Shepard to her bed as she fought against him.

"Garrus…I feel fine" Shepard argued with him but Garrus just pinned her to the bed more. Shepard blushed bright red as Garrus moved closer to her feel his breath on her face.

"You are going to rest, not one more mission until I say" Garrus told her but Shepard scowled at him…he had really taken to giving her orders and she couldn't lie to herself saying that she didn't like it because she really did but when EDI wants to talk to her about the IFF it was going a bit too far.

"Alright, you can come with me to the briefing room to see what EDI wants; I don't think it'll be another mission" Shepard told him as she heard Garrus growl. He let her go and started to walk to the door…he was in a bad mood. Shepard stood up as she walked behind him and wrapped her arms round his waist and rested her head on his back.

"I'm sorry" Shepard spoke, Garrus remained unmoving but she could hear him growling while trying to stop himself from purring at her touch. She splayed her fingers along his chest as she pressed her head into his back more.

"It doesn't matter Shepard" Garrus finally spoke as Shepard slightly opened her eyes.

"Garrus, what's wrong" Shepard asked but Garrus just sighed and turned towards her as she released him from her embrace.

"I was scared Shepard…when I saw you…I thought that" Garrus stopped himself as he looked down at his hands gripping them into fists as Shepard looked at him and held his hands. Garrus looked into her eyes as she looked into his.

"I don't want to loose you again Shepard…the last…" Garrus was cut off by Shepard pressing her lips against his as he suddenly brought her close to his body while she wrapped her arms round his. Garrus purred as she pulled her lips away from his and pressed her forehead against his.

"You didn't loose me…and you aren't going to I promise" Shepard told him as she started to nuzzled his forehead making him purr loader while his grip on her waist tightened. They stayed like that for a while as the noise from the empty fish tank enveloped the room, slowly the rippling light from the water danced along the floor as Shepard rested against Garrus while he ran his hand along her back and waist.

"Shepard, everyone one is waiting" Miranda's voice appeared over the speaker breaking the silence between them. Garrus didn't even growl but she could tell he was still annoyed; she caressed his scared mandible as he leant into her touch while he ran his talons through her hair making her lean into his.

"Come on" Shepard told him as they both walked towards the elevator.

)_)

Shepard stared at the IFF data that Edi had brought up. Everyone shifted to await her decision, Edi said that the data was ready for use and all that needed doing was to test it with the Normandy's systems, the only problem was that the Normandy couldn't take them to Illium where they needed to get supplies for the ship and crew. Shepard bit her lip letting everyone know she did not like the idea.

"Alright we'll take the shuttle to Illium to do a supply run, Joker you have the Ship look after her." Shepard spoke as everyone moved out, Shepard walked towards her room to get herself ready she was going to take everyone so that they could buy weapons and ammo that they needed. She went over in her head if she needed to buy any upgrades for the Normandy after exhausting every uncharted planet they came across of its resources. Mordin and Joker assured her that the Normandy had all the best upgrades it could possibly have but it didn't stop her from looking.

Something told Shepard that everything was a bad idea, using reaper tech was bad but leaving the ship defenceless made Shepard's hair stand on edge. Shepard got herself ready and made her way down to the shuttle where everyone was waiting and ready to go.

"Alright everyone, this is supply run only not shore leave, we get in get what we need then get straight back…understood Grunt? Jack?" Shepard smiled as she eyed the pair who pouted and huffed at her order but understood it clearly. Shepard didn't want a repeat of the last time they were meant to do a supply run. All of them loaded on to the shuttle as it came to life, Miranda and Jacob sat together while Grunt and Jack shared a corner. Tali and Samara paired together as Mordin and Legion traded data. Shepard found herself between Garrus and Thane but Garrus pulled her close to him as he glared at the Drell. Shepard nudged Thane with her knee making Thane smile telling her that he was fine.

The shuttle took off as she looked out the window watching the Normandy vanish into the blackness of space. Shepard's chill sparked through out her body…this was not a good idea.

)_)

"What do you think of this?" Shepard asked Garrus as she picked up an upgrade for her assault rifle, Garrus took it and inspected the item.

"It's alright, won't do much damage against the collectors…although we could have used this on Seren" Garrus chuckled as Shepard smiled putting the upgrade back. They had bought a lot of upgrades and new weapons hoping that they would do some damage to the collectors when they went through the Omega 4 relay.

"I think we have enough anyway" Shepard told him making Garrus shake his head.

"That's what you said about ten rifle upgrades back" Garrus joked as Shepard looked at him in mock horror.

"You weren't complaining when you picked up a new sniper rifle with extra upgrades" Shepard poked his shining new rifle tucked away on his back as he laughed.

"Alright you got me there" Garrus told her as they made their way back to the shuttle. Suddenly her Omni-tool beeped with a message from EDI.

"Yeah EDI what's wrong?" Shepard patched her through on the radio as Garrus started to unload the stuff into the shuttle while Tali and Legion started to walk up.

"Shepard we have had a situation on the ship" EDI replied making Shepard walk off towards a corner. Garrus looked over as he watched her face turn from listening to horror and anger. He walked over to her as Shepard looked at him with hallow eyes.

"What's wrong Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"Get everyone back to the shuttle…the Normandy was attacked" Shepard growled as Garrus gripped her arms to calm her down.

"By whom?" he asked as Shepard grit her teeth making the anger flared in her eyes.

"The Collectors" she spoke.

**Please review! Sorry it's taken so long!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 12: I just want something to go right.

The first thing that hit Shepard as she walked through the doors of the shuttle bay was the eerie silence that plagued the ship. Nothing could be heard expect the hum of the engine in the other room, no footsteps of Ken or Gabby just dead pan silence. Shepard raced to the elevator…someone had to have survived this was her crew they wouldn't give up without a fight. She punched the keys to go to the crew deck to see if anyone was resting the mess hall, the ride was too slow as she felt her heart pound in her head, why did she have to be so stupid and leave the crew defenceless to the collectors, why didn't she tell EDI to look for any outputting signal that could alert the collectors to their location. All of this she could have done and yet she didn't.

The elevator doors opened as she rounded the corner to find everything abandoned, food festering on the tables as the lights flickered, the kitchen quiet of Gardener's shouts of food orders while some of the crew complained. Shepard couldn't believe this; nothing had been damaged except a few lights and kitchen plates as bullets littered the ground. Shepard walked over to the window over looking the med bay and found no one, Doctors Chakwas wasn't in her usual chair sipping her third glass of ice brandy just more silence. Just like the colonies that had been attacked nothing was left out of place and no damage was done to the ship, everything was too calm and it felt like a dead ship floating in space. Shepard gritted her teeth as she went over to the elevator again.

"Some has to be on the main level" she thought in her mind as she bashed the button to the next level, anger overwhelming her that she hadn't seen this coming, her chill told her something was wrong but she ignored it thinking that it was just her but no it was telling her the danger, she knew one thing though she was going to wring the Illusive Man's neck for making her get this IFF.

The doors opened again and Shepard knew straight away that everything was gone, Kelly wasn't there to greet her with her usual all too cheery smile and asking if she and Garrus made the next move. Consoles stood idle waiting their next command while Shepard walked through the bridge looking at all the empty chairs that were usually filled with people. Shepard pulled at her hair as she leant forward holding back a scream of rage.

"Commander" a voice spoke; Shepard looked up to see Joker standing out of his chair trying to support his own weight. Shepard's breath hitched in her throat as a small wave of relief overwhelmed her, Joker was safe. A smile tugged at Shepard's lips as she saw the look of guilt on Joker's face.

"JOKER" Shepard ran up to him and pulled him into her gentlest tightest hug she could manage without breaking his bones. Joker hugged her back as she knew that he was mad with her for leaving the ship but she couldn't be bothered, one of her oldest and best friends was safe and still with her, maybe she could make it through this after all.

"Commander…I'm sorry, me and EDI we tried but the collectors…" Joker tried to apologise but Shepard pulled back and shook her head.

"Joker we couldn't have predicted that this would happen, you are not to blame" She looked at him with her ice blue eyes as his muddy brown ones pleaded with her to at least slap him for making a mistake.

"What did you think you were doing unshackling the AI?" Miranda's voice rang out from behind as Shepard turned her head to glare at her telling her that this wasn't the time.

"What did you want me to do, break my arm at them?" Joker told Miranda as she backed off mainly from Shepard's glare. The others soon joined after exploring the ship for themselves, they all looked downhearted by what happened but just like Shepard they were ticked off.

"What are we going to do now Commander" Jacob asked as Shepard made sure that Joker was alright to stand by himself. Shepard looked down at the floor thinking of everything in her head. The ship was fully upgraded, her team was upgraded with new weapons and armour, she had new weapons and armour and they were all pissed.

"We're getting our people back" Shepard stormed off to the CIC and plugged in the coordinates for the Omega 4 relay.

"Please confirm destination Commander" EDI spoke as Shepard punched the button.

"Destination confirmed arrival approximately three hours" EDI spoke again as Shepard nodded.

"Everyone get rested and prepared…we've got collectors to kill" Shepard told her team as they started to depart while she turned her back and headed towards her own room.

The ride was swift as she looked down at the floor that gleamed under her feet. The anger still building inside of her from her stomach like a raging beast that wanted to be free, her scars flared with pain as everything started to tell her that this was real. The doors opened as Shepard stumbled out of them and into her room. Her prison was the same usual quiet as she looked round the room, everything in its place tidy and neat. The fish tank empty and deserted while bubbles filled the stillness with gurgling sounds. Shepard's eyes twitched as she screamed and threw a biotic warp at the nearest post, she threw herself against the fish tank and pounded her fists against the thick glass. She grit her teeth as she let out another biotic wave as it rushed towards her bed making the sheets fly into the air. Shepard screamed as she threw herself against each surface balling her fists into her eyes. She wanted to wake up from this blissful nightmare…if she was still dead and this was her punishment consider her punished, but each hit of metal against her body told her that this was real, her scars told her it was real and she couldn't escape it.

Shepard collapsed to her knees in defeat of her own delusion, her head spinning as she looked round her room, surprisingly only the sheet and a few papers were scattered about her room nothing but a simple clean up wouldn't fix. Shepard smiled to herself as she thought that Miranda had known that she was known to have violent mood swings and told the people to created the copy of the Normandy to bolt down all the furniture to the floor just in case. Shepard picked herself up and cleared the papers and just dumped the sheet on to her bed.

"Maybe a shower might cool me off" Shepard thought to herself as she started to peel off her armour and just throw it on to the near by chair. Each piece of armour felt heavy and clunky, she wasn't used to such armour and liked the skin tight Alliance armour that she used to have. Shepard walked over to her bathroom in her under suit, as she turned on the shower to let the water flow and heat up. Shepard slipped out of the under suit as she looked at her slowly fogging up reflection in the mirror, her eyes scanned her body of all the scars and fresh bruises that she had over the several missions. A bright angry red pattern plastered her right side covering her hip and most of her stomach and chest while others looked like blast markings all over her body. They might have been scars a Krogan would have been proud of but to her they told her history and each battle she'd rather forget. Her Cerberus scars criss-crossed over her body most had healed thanks to Mordin and Doctor Chakwas but she could still faintly see them.

"How could Garrus like this body?" Shepard thought to herself as she glanced down at her chest and hands. Gripping her hands into fists she turned her head away from the fogged up mirror and dove into the shower, the water ran down her body covering her in a fine layer. The water felt nice against her scared skin as it washed away the dirt in her hair, Shepard closed her eyes trying to make the flow of the water wash away the pain she was feeling.

)_)

Garrus stood outside Shepard's room, earlier he heard Shepard's screams through the vents coming from her room while Joker reported biotic energy being let loose in her cabin. His didn't know whether to go in and see if she was alright or leave her, if he was a good Turian he would just leave her be until she was ready to talk but Archangel/mate told him to barge in there and make sure she was alright. Garrus growled at himself as he punched the keys to open Shepard's door as it opened he walked in.

The first thing he noticed was that her bed sheet was just flung on the bed and not neatly tucked in like it usually was, then he saw the discarded armour casually dumped on the chair.

"That's not like you Shepard" Garrus spoke to himself as his eyes wondered the abandoned room, everything looked neat except for a few papers and the bed sheet that still lay crumpled on the bed. His eyes rested on her bed side table, he had heard the rushing of water a few seconds after he went into the room and figured that Shepard would be in the shower but the smell was different. He walked round to the small table and saw the draw slightly ajar; the smell was like his home world but with heightened chemicals. His curiosity got the better of him as he opened the draw to find several injection stims. Garrus grew worried as the first thought that flashed in his mind while he looked at the small glass cylinders was that Shepard was taking drugs to keep her going on these missions. He looked further into the draw to find no more but the amount he could see made his jaw tighten.

"Garrus?" Shepard's voice sounded behind him as he stood and turned round, his heart almost stopped as his mouth suddenly went dry. Shepard stood at the top of the small flight of steps with her hair still dripping wet as it slightly brushed her shoulders and was wrapped in nothing but a very small towel. Garrus felt his eyes wander her scared body from her bare wet legs to her shining shoulders. Garrus's heart was going leaps and bounds in his chest as an all too familiar urge rushed through his body.

"I came to see if you were alright…Joker almost shouted about biotic energy being thrown about" Garrus told her trying to compose himself as Shepard walked down the steps.

"Just needed blow off steam" Shepard told him as a lump developed in his throat as he remembered telling her the stories about how Turians blew off steam.

Shepard looked at Garrus; she was fighting not to blush at her state of dress in front of him and try to be Commander like instead of pathetic school girl. Garrus sighed as his hand reached up and slowly gripped her upper arms as Shepard nearly melted at the heat of his hands.

"Shepard…what are you taking?" Garrus asked her as Shepard snapped her head up to look at him.

"What…are you…" that's when Shepard saw her open draw as a wave of relief came over her…something she could explain. Garrus looked puzzled at her relaxed face and smiling lips.

"I can explain Garrus" She told him to sit down on her bed as she sat next to him and took hold of his hand. Garrus felt like she was going to come clean that she really did want something closer to home and not him or that she really did love Thane and she was just stringing him along.

"Remember that talk Mordin had with us a few weeks ago" Shepard asked as he saw her face flush bright red. He did remember all too well the images of the smiling Salarien doctor telling him about Shepard's anatomy and where to touch her still plagued his dreams…not that he complained.

"Y…Yeah…thought I'd like to forget" he lied as Shepard smiled and gave a light laugh.

"Well he told me that Turians are based on dextro-amino acids and that I might be allergic" Shepard told him as Garrus felt like he could slap himself in his face; he had totally forgotten that humans were allergic to his kind.

"Well I had myself tested to see…how allergic I was" Shepard told him as she looked away. Garrus reached up and ran his talon along her jaw line making her look into his eyes. Shepard seemed to relax as she held his hand tighter.

"What did it say?" Garrus asked hoping that it would be good news but Shepard's face told him other wise.

"I was highly allergic…if I was to taste some of your…blood for instance, I could have died" Shepard told him as his heart sank faster than a bullet from his best sniper rifle. If there was one thing that could have stopped what they were trying to do it would have been biology getting in the way.

"Shepard…I'm sorry" Garrus crocked out as Shepard placed a hand on his mandible as his eyes shot to hers.

"Listen will you, I said I _was _highly allergic…I'm not now" Shepard told him as his mandibles twitched with confusion as Shepard smiled and pointed to the injection needles.

"I asked Mordin if there was anyway I could lower my allergy level and this was the safest way, Mordin devised a serum that I could have with food or inject to gradually lower my allergy level. I wanted nothing to come between us being together and I wasn't going to let a little allergy thing get in the way. It was one part of a special assignment I asked him to do for me." Shepard told him as Garrus could believe what he was hearing; she had done this for him…for them so that they could be together. Garrus pulled her close into his tightest hug feeling her ice cold body against his as her hair smelt fresh and damp. Shepard wrapped her arms round his shoulders as he ran his talons down her back feeling every scar. A purr rose from his chest as Shepard pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Sorry if I worried you" she told him but Garrus ran a talon through her hair making her lean into his palm. He ran his fingers round the features of her face as if he was trying to sketch out a lasting memory into his mind.

Shepard smiled into his warmth as his rough yet smooth skin felt strange against her skin. As she reaches and traced his markings along his face, as her finger graced his scars cheek her touch became so light and gentle that she felt him shudder as he let out a slow but deep sigh.

"What's wrong Garrus?" Shepard asked as her face graced her with concern. Garrus looked into her eyes as he looked the picture of calm yet she could see his heart pounding in his chest.

"I've seen so many things go wrong Shepard" Garrus spoke as he looked away and stared down at the ground. Shepard stayed still as she listened to him, Garrus could feel her eyes on his scars. That was the one thing Cerberus changed about her. Her eyes used to be a deep sapphire blue that felt like he was drowning in the deepest ocean but now her eyes were ice blue because of the cybernetics that were no doubt in her system, he felt like she could freeze him with just a stare. But he liked her eyes because they did look more like a Turian eyes...like his eyes.

Garrus rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed, Shepard being wrapped in nothing but a towel was more than distracting and he was sure that very soon Shepard would be able to see what she actually did to him.

"My work at C-sec...What happened with Sidonis..." Garrus told her as flashes of the memories came flooding back, her calling him an idiot in the car mixed with the images of the first meeting back on the Citadel that started everything. Suddenly a cold feeling ran on his shoulder as Shepard's hand gently held his shoulder letting him know that it was alright.

"I just want something to go right. Just once. Just..." Garrus was cut off by Shepard's lips pressing against his. Garrus froze as he watched her, truthfully he still wasn't used to the human kissing thing but it made Shepard happy and he did like it. Shepard pulled away and looked into his eyes, Garrus held his hand along her arm as he lent forward and pressed his forehead against hers as Shepard smiled and closed her eyes feeling his warmth envelop her like a warm blanket that seemed to protect her from the worst storm. Shepard reached up and ran her nails lightly along his soft flesh making him purr sending shivers through her body as the hair on the back of her head rose while her body moved closer to his.

Garrus gripped Shepard's arm tighter as he felt the soft flesh in his palm. He knew humans were squishy like Asari but Shepard's arm were firm yet soft as he could feel the muscles working within her body. Feeling her nails glide along his neck was like having talons from a female Turian teasing his soft flesh. Garrus purred more as he could feel Shepard's cold body move into his as he moved his head lower towards her neck and started nipping at the flesh.

Shepard gasped as his sharp teeth grazed her neck as she felt his tongue move along the vein within her neck. Garrus could feel the pulse of her blood pumping through her body as he nuzzled and licked her neck. Her hands wandered his body trying to find a zip to get him out of his clothing while Garrus was trying his best to not rip off the towel that she was wearing.

Shepard found the zip round his collar as she slowly took it off. Shepard couldn't help but gazed at Garrus's chest, plates moved along his upper torso as his arms were coated in small scales leaving the insides of his arm unprotected. Round his neck were segmented plates but looked like they were smooth to the touch. But Shepard's heart sang out to the scaring that fell along his left side of his chest and shoulder. Blue cybernetics slivered through the open scars as jagged plates tried to heal round the invading systems.

Garrus watched her searching his body as her face slowly changed colour as her eyes rested on his scaring. Garrus ran his talon along her jaw line making her eyes flutter to his.

"See you're not the only one with scars" Garrus told her as Shepard looked at him with surprise in her eyes. She went to answer but Garrus flipped her over to her bed and started to lick and nip at her neck while he gripped her waist. Shepard gasped as she ran her hands along his chest feeling the smooth scales and rough scars, feel the pulse of the cybernetics coursing through his plates.

"Garrus…I…need to tell you something" Shepard managed to breath out. Garrus growled as he reluctantly pulled his head away from her pulsing neck. But the sight of Shepard flushed face and gapping mouth sent his mind diving.

"This…is my first time…" Shepard looked at him with innocence in her eyes as Garrus's heart almost stopped. She had never told him this…and why should she it wasn't like she was going to shout it round the ship. Garrus's mandibles flared as he touched his forehead to hers and ran his talons through her hair. Shepard's arms snaked round his neck as she pulled herself closer to him pressing her chest against his.

"I'll be gentle Shepard…trust me" Garrus told her as she looked at him with a gentle smile on her lips.

"I do" Shepard spoke.

)_)

A buzzing noise invaded Shepard's ears as she started to stir from her lulled sleep. She dove deeper into Garrus's scent rubbing her nose against his chest while she wrapped her arms tighter round his waist. A purring sound came vibrating from Garrus's chest as he rested his hand on her hip as she felt his mandibles flick against her hair.

"Commander ETA twenty minutes" Joker's voice sounded over the radio. Shepard groaned as she tried to lift her heavy eyes lids. Her mouth felt dry while her body hurt in new places but it was a good pain.

"Zo...we better get ready" Garrus's rough voice sounded as her fingers stretched out to find him. Shepard opened her eyes slightly letting the blurry image of her lover come into view. A talon ran along her jaw line as she smiled.

"Collectors can wait a few more minutes to die" Shepard spoke out as she tried to dive back into Garrus's chest. But Garrus gave a light growl as he peeled away his human lover much to her displeasure. He gave a Turian smile and placed his forehead against hers.

"No they can't, you need to go and kick some Collector and Reaper ass...it's kind of your job Shepard" Garrus told her as Shepard pouted and stretched her limbs. Her legs were chaffed as Mordin predicted but she never felt as whole...complete as she did now.

Garrus ran his hand along the crook of her neck looking at the large bite mark now made an impression in Shepard's skin; he had worried if he had bitten her too hard. Her cybernetics started to heal his marking on her skin but it was as if she was willing her cybernetics not to heal the marking as he noticed it wasn't a fast effect. He remembered her moans and screams of pleasure when he did it, those sounds used to haunt him in his dreams but he never imagined them to but so beautiful and intoxicating that he wanted to hear more. His neck protested with his own pain as he moved, Shepard had also marked him which surprised him. Her omnivore type teeth were tough and sharp enough to break through his skin.

"You alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Shepard's voice broke his train of though.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Come on or else Thane will tickle you out of bed again" Garrus teased as she dived back into her cover for safety.

"No he won't" Shepard shouted from under the cover as Garrus laughed and pulled her out wrapping his arms round her small frame and pulling her against his bear chest. Shepard's face flared with heat as she wrapped her arms round his waist and looked into his eyes.

"Time to save the Galaxy again" Garrus told her. Shepard's lips pulled into a smile as her eyes gleamed with hope that they would both make it out of this suicide mission alive. Shepard stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips as he kissed her back before they started to get ready for the mission ahead.

)_)

Everyone was in the armoury checking and double checking ammo and shield strength for the mission. Jacob was pleased with the upgrades Shepard had bought for the team, tech upgrades for Mordin and Tali, Biotic enhancers for Miranda, Samara, Jack, Jacob and herself. Different sniper rifles for Thane, Garrus and Legion. Along with Krogan and Geth upgrades for Grunt and Legion. The weapons weren't anything to sniff at either with some of the best high end weapons on the market, Jacob wondered how she managed to get the credits to buy some of it. The Widow Sniper rifle that she bought for Garrus made him wonder the most, it wasn't meant to be out on the market yet but Shepard managed to get her hands on it. Shepard had even managed to gather enough credits and resources for the best upgrade for the Normandy, new plating for the hull of the ship while multi-core shielding pulsed round the ship. Even a new medical bay and Thanix Cannon, Shepard over looked nothing for upgrades that might be needed.

Miranda checked out shotguns and pistols while Tali looked over the tech upgrades Shepard had bought for her. But everyone still had the same look on there faces, some were already starting to say goodbye in how they walked and talked but no one was brave enough to say the words.

"Shepard really thought of everything" Tali announced as she flicked through the upgrades on her omni-tool.

"Of course she would, Moth…Battle Master has to think of everything" Grunt shouted back as he tended to his Claymore. Samara smiled as she rested her hand on Grunt's large shoulder as he did his best not to look at her.

"Still it's impressive" Jacob spoke out breaking the tension that was slowly building. Everyone nodded while everyone knew that Shepard didn't want anyone to die today. Suddenly the doors to the armoury flew open reviling a fully armoured Shepard and Garrus. Shepard wore a new set of armour painted in a rich blue set with deep black undertones while sea green pin stripping detailed the outline of the armour. She wore her visor that streamed data down her right eye, her brown hair framed her face. Garrus strode in behind her with his new armour that Shepard had bought him back on Illium. Everyone smiled as they knew their leader was going to tell the Reapers where to stick it.

"Is everyone ready?" Shepard asked. Everyone nodded as Shepard smiled and picked up her favourite heavy weapon, assault rifle and pistol. Everyone picked out their weapons of choice, Garrus grabbed the Widow Sniper rifle while Thane picked up one of the Viper snipers.

"Ready for this Drell?" Garrus asked as Thane gave him a smile with a gleam in his eyes. Garrus chuckled as he grabbed enough thermal clips to bring down a small army.

"Commander nearly at the Omega 4 relay" Joker announced as she hurried off to the cockpit leaving her team…her family behind to ready their minds for the mission. Shepard almost ran through the now empty CIC that was devoid of life. Reaching the doors as they flew open Shepard stood behind Joker's chair as the relay slowly came into view. The red pulsing energy beat against the hull of the ship.

"Take us through Joker" Shepard told him as Miranda walked up behind Shepard. Joker nodded and activated the IFF and mass effect core.

"Commander the drive core just lit up like a Christmas tree" Jacob voice sounded over the radio, Shepard bit her bottom lip as she prayed to the spirits this would work. Joker flew the Normandy by the Relay as the energy field picked up the ship and shot it through the mass relay. Shepard felt the sudden rush of energy flow through her body as the next thing she saw was what she could only call a star ship grave yard. Black holes and suns near explosion shone in the distance while massive pieces of ships drifted by. Some looked like Turian battle cruisers and some looked like Asari research ships, some just looked too degraded to tell.

"These must be all the ships that didn't make it…some look ancient" Joker told her as he slowly moved the Normandy through the debris. Shepard looked over her shoulder to see Miranda almost scared at the display in front of her, Shepard reached out and put her hand on Miranda's shoulder. Miranda gave a smile telling Shepard that she was alright but her eyes told a different story. They were glassy with tears that refused to fall. Shepard didn't press the matter she knew Miranda too well instead she gave her a nod and turned back to Joker.

"I see the base Commander" Joker spoke up as Shepard leant over him spotting the towering lump of metal and rock that the Collectors called a base. Suddenly sensors started going haywire as alerts and buzzing started to sound round the cockpit.

"Enemies inbound" EDI announced as Joker pulled the Normandy into overdrive and started to doing aerial acrobatics, making Shepard glad she didn't have anything to eat, as both Miranda and Shepard flew round the small room trying to grab on to anything to keep them steady. Shepard's magnetic boots sprung to life as she hit the soles of her feet down to the ground.

"Joker…before I loose whatever I have in my stomach…get rid of these things" Shepard ordered as held her hand to her mouth. Joker gave a slight smile as he made the Normandy dive further into the debris.

"Jeff the barriers will not withstand the amount of debris in this area" EDI spoke out as Shepard paled and Miranda refused to look.

"I can do this EDI" Joker assured. Then another buzzer sounded making Shepard's attention snap to the screen.

"Looks like one of them made it through, it's in the shuttle bay" Joker told her, Shepard gave a light tap on his shoulder as she ran off towards the elevator. Pressing on her communicator Shepard slammed into the doors of the elevator.

"Garrus, Grunt get your asses to the shuttle bay. We've got company." Shepard ordered as she heard the click of a rifle loading and Grunt's low but excited laugh. Shepard couldn't help but smile as she hit the button to the shuttle bay, adrenalin pumping through her body with excitement and fear at the same time. The elevator doors opened on the third floor letting Garrus and Grunt step through.

"What kind of company" Garrus asked as Grunt shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Probe I think" Shepard told them

"Expect heavy armour and heavy weapons" Shepard told them as she took out her assault rifle and changed her ammo to armour piercing rounds. The light on the assault rifle flashed and bright yellow confirming the selection as the door opened. What Shepard didn't expect was a bright red laser heading towards her face as soon as the door fully opened.

"GET DOWN" Shepard called out as she rolled towards the console for cover. The laser flew over her head and hit the wall behind her leaving a large burn mark.

"Too close" Shepard thought to herself as she peered over the console. A large probe floated between the fans. What she found weird was the fact it looked like a giant eyeball. Shepard loaded her rifle and started to fill the machine with bullets; the eye turned towards her and began to power up its laser. Then Grunt started to fire his shotgun at the eye making it confused as to which target it should target. Then from up on one of the platforms Garrus fire rounds into the weak points of the armour. It was as if the eye knew it was caught in a cross fire and dived into one of its makeshift tunnels and back out of the ship.

Shepard checked her ammunition and saw she had nearly drained a full clip. Shepard took out the burning clip and tossed it aside, it may have had three bullets left but what good would it do her. Suddenly her chill rose from the base of her stomach and up her back then covered her shoulders, this fight wasn't over yet. Then a sound rose from the tunnel to her left as she saw the eye rise up and fire its laser straight at her hiding spot. Shepard leapt into action and ran from her hiding spot across the room trying to dodge the burning laser, it burnt through the fans and thin metal plating which made Shepard think her shields didn't have much of a chance.

"Saving my life would come in handy right now guys!" Shepard shouted as she dodged another attack the eye's laser. That's when the rifle and shotgun fire sounded in beautiful harmony at the eye's armour plating. The eye stopped the attack as it turned to itself in another crossfire situation; Shepard took out her rifle and fired another clipful of bullets into the eye. The armour plated eye, now dotted with holes and sparking with detached wire flew out of the nearest tunnel. Shepard fell to the ground as she tried to catch her breath; Garrus appeared besides her to help her sit up while Grunt kept his bright blue eyes on every tunnel to make sure the eye wouldn't sneak up on his battle master again.

"You alright, Shepard?" Garrus asked as Shepard gave a breathless smile letting her head roll towards his well armoured shoulder.

"Next time, save me a bit quicker" Shepard told him as he gave a light chuckle. Garrus helped Shepard stand up.

"Not out of the woods yet" Joker sounded over the radio as the group felt the Normandy do another dive into the debris field. Shepard felt her magnetic boot spring to life again as they tried to attach themselves to the metal floor but as the Normandy started to spin her body was flung sideways making her head connect with Garrus's armoured chest. Garrus wrapped his arms round Shepard as she collided with him while he collided with the wall.

"Joker I'm going to ban you from doing aerial acrobatics!" Shepard shouted down the radio as Garrus and Grunt laughed.

"Sorry Commander…I'll just let the Normandy get blown up!" Joker shouted back over the radio as Joker made the Normandy do another flip and roll to avoid lasers as Shepard bit her lip.

"Fine! Just get rid of these things" Shepard told him as she grabbed on to Garrus's arm tighter. Garrus pulled her closer to his chest, while he held on to a metal bar as he set his magnetic boots on full to stop himself from flying. Grunt seemed to do the exact same thing.

"Hold on everyone it's going to a wild ride!" Joker sounded almost excited and terrified over the radio as Shepard felt the drive core boost from the room above while through the holes of the ship she saw the different ships that had failed to go through the Omega 4 relay, she prayed to the spirits that they wouldn't end up like one of these ships. Then she felt Garrus's grip on her tighten, making her look up she saw that he was looking at the holes in the hull of the ship too and was possibly thinking the same thing. Shepard reached up and pressed her hand on his mandible making his head snap towards her, Shepard stared into his eyes telling him that she was scared as well but she reached up and pressed her lips to his. Garrus closed his eyes and pulled Shepard closer to him and kissed her back with full passion, as if the kiss was calming them both down, as if they were sending each other a message that they will make it through this. Shepard felt her bite mark that Garrus had left her burn on her shoulder while Garrus felt his own burn with a kind of frosty feeling. Shepard pulled away catching her breath as she pressed her forehead to his letting his warmth flow over her.

"Shepard that Probe is heading your way again" Joker sounded over the radio again. Shepard opened her eyes to find they had stopped. Shepard gave Garrus a light squeeze on his arm allowing him to let her go as she ran for cover. And not too late as the eye appeared for vengeance but Shepard was glad that it didn't go a repair itself as she saw the bullets holes and sparks from loose cables fly from the insides.

"Alright guys, FIRE!" Shepard shouted as the roars of her assault rifle sounded while the rapid clicking of bullets bouncing off the eye or penetrating through the armour let her know that she at least hit her giant target. Grunt roared as he fired his claymore while Garrus covered Shepard with his rifle. Suffice to say the eye didn't stand a chance but it did put up a fight as it started to power up its laser. Shepard powered her biotics and threw a Warp straight into the centre of the eye. The machine shuddered as the blue biotic energy wrapped round its body and sunk into its system.

"GET DOWN" Garrus shouted as both Grunt and Garrus covered Shepard under the console that was her hiding spot. Shepard looked in shock as she saw the pair protecting her as the room shuddered and the next thing she heard was a loud bang as the eye exploded sending a ripple of shockwaves through her.

She noticed Grunt groan with pain as the waves washed over him, while Garrus held his body close to hers. Once the wave stopped Shepard pushed them both back, she checked Garrus for any broken armour or injuries. Garrus noticed she had worry written across her face as her ice blue eyes scanned the surface of his shoulders and arms.

"I'm alright Shepard" he assured, Shepard nodded and rushed over to Grunt, she checked his arms and head.

"I'm fine, it's nothing Shepard" Grunt tried to push Shepard away but she fought back to check his arms again.

"You both should have covered yourselves and not me" Shepard spoke out as she glared at them with teary eyes. Grunt felt a lump come to his throat while Garrus pulled Shepard into a hug as she hit his chest with light punches.

"Stupid…Baka…idiot" Shepard mumbled with each hit. Garrus let her hit him while Grunt got up and dusted himself off. Shepard pushed herself away from Garrus but gave him one last glare that she was still not happy with what he did, Garrus smiled as she began to pout.

"Commander I think that's it" Joker sounded over the radio allowing Shepard to slip her Commander mask back on.

"About time fucker!" Jack sounded making Shepard smile and motion to her team to make their way up to the briefing room.

"Alright I'm on my way up, get everyone in the briefing room." Shepard spoke out; hopefully they wouldn't have to deal with any more giant eye probes. But suddenly the ship swayed sideways sending Shepard crashing into the elevator doors…again.

"Joker!" Shepard ordered.

"The base is sending out an old friend to greet us" Joker spoke out, Shepard knew what he meant as she shot a look towards Garrus. Garrus knew what she meant and headed towards the Thanix Cannon on the third level.

Shepard and Grunt got out on the second level as Shepard sprinted to the cockpit just if the same thing that happened last time was to happen again. Miranda gave her a worried look as Shepard spotted the collector ship out of the window. Shepard's heart almost stopped as she saw the Collector ship power up its main gun, flashes of her death pasted before her eyes but the grip on Joker's chair kept her steady.

"Garrus?" Shepard spoke over her radio.

"I'm here Shepard, give the word and we'll see what this cannon can really do" Garrus's voice spoke back calming her heart as a smile played on her lips.

"Let's see all your Calibrations in action Garrus" Shepard almost purred, Garrus laughed back. Then a beam of yellow light pasted by the Normandy's main window. The ship swayed to dodge the crushing beam as Shepard almost cursed herself for not keeping an eye on the blasted ship.

"Let's show them our new teeth, Joker, fire the main gun" Shepard told him as Joker's smile grew while his fingers became like the wind, pressing different holographic buttons while data flew across the screens. Then it was if the Normandy roared to life as a bright blue beam sprung forth from the head of the Normandy. Shepard watched in amazement when the Thanix Cannon beam split through the Collector ship like a knife through butter.

"Take that you sons of bitches" Joker cheered. Shepard smiled but patted his shoulder.

"You're not done yet" she told him as Joker waved his hand and flew the Normandy with ease above the Collector ship.

"Give 'em hell girl" Joker slammed his fist on to a button sending another Thanix cannon beam crashing down into the Collector ship. But when all seemed to be going right, a part of the Collector ship blew as fire engulfed the Normandy. The shockwave sent the Normandy flying through the void of space.

"Hold on!" Joker called out as the out of nowhere, a thud was felt throughout the whole ship. Shepard was sent flying as the bottom of the ship connected with something hard. The Normandy bounced and ground to a halt…on the Collector base.

"Ouch" Shepard was the first to speak as she slowly stood up.

"Joker you alright?" She asked as he picked himself up from the edge of his chair.

"I think I broke a rib…or all of them" he moaned in pain as he started a full scan of the Normandy. Turned out that they might have had a lucky break and landed in the base possible place for the collector's not to find them. Shepard could breathe a sigh of relief, but even that was short lived as she looked at the damage the Normandy had taken from the crash. The new plating and shields did the job to keep them alive but it would take EDI and Joker ages to get the Normandy running.

"Good job Joker" Shepard told him as she headed towards the briefing room with a very shaken Miranda following behind her.

)_)

"EDI bring up the scan" Shepard asked as an image of the Collector base appeared before her.

"Looks like there are two ways in" Jacob spoke out which Miranda was quick to dismiss saying that both passages were too narrow and too full with Collectors to take the whole team. Plus with the doors blocking the way someone had to be on the other side to open the doors.

"What about this shaft here" Shepard asked as she spotted a third route, it was small but it ran along the same path as the other two tunnels.

"It's a ventilation shaft, only one person can fit through there" Miranda confirmed.

"But I see where your coming from Shepard, if someone was to go through there they could open the doors and disable any threats" Miranda seemed pleased.

"Practically a suicide mission…I volunteer" Jacob spoke up making Miranda's eyes flash with rage.

"No you can't…you don't have any hacking expertise" Miranda told him making Jacob back down. Shepard couldn't help but smile.

"Shepard who do you want going through the vent?" Miranda asked. Shepard looked down at the table as the two people when through her mind. Tali and Legion were the best if obvious choices, but no doubt the temperature would be high and Shepard was worried about Tali's suit if it was to get a rupture.

"Legion, you're the best hacker, I'm sending you" Shepard told the AI as it configured its rifle.

"Acknowledged" Legion spoke making Shepard nod grimly.

"Next is who will lead the second team…I recommend myself" Miranda spoke up.

"Like hell, no one is going to listen to you bitch" Jack told Miranda receiving a glare from Shepard making Jack back down.

"This isn't a popularity contest…Shepard, you need someone with experience and loyalty to lead this team" Miranda told her as if she was telling Shepard that she was still the best choice. Shepard thought about it, Miranda had experience but not everyone trusted her because of her strong bond with Cerberus…especially Jack. Then it hit her who the other person was that could lead the other team, Garrus had had his own command and she trusted him to keep everyone alive plus everybody trusted him. But a growing sickly feeling set itself within the base of her stomach. She didn't want to send him she wanted him by her side like always fighting with her but the situation was calling for her to make this decision. Refusing to let the tears fall she looked up and connected her eyes with Garrus.

Garrus knew what she had decided from the look in her eyes but also the way her usual full lips were stretched thin.

"Garrus I'm choosing you to lead the second team" Shepard spoke out, Garrus nodded and gave her a look that told her that he would be fine as Shepard nodded.

"Alright…I'll take Thane and Grunt with me and we'll go down route one to make sure this door gets open distract the Collectors, second team will go down path two and distract the Collectors." Shepard told them. Everyone understood the weight in her voice, she didn't like this one bit and each decision was weighing heavily on her mind.

"Let's go get our people back" Shepard spoke as everyone broke from the table. Shepard was the last to leave as she took one last look of the scan…they had to make it. Then her hand was pulled as a pair of arms wrapped round her. Garrus brought her close to his body and pressed his lips against hers, Shepard pulled him closer and kissed him hard as the tears started to fall. She clawed the back of his neck while he rested his hand on her waist. Shepard pulled away and looked into his eyes with determination and worry.

"You get to those doors and you get there alive you hear me Garrus" She told him as her voice almost cracked. Garrus ran his gloved hand through her hair as Shepard leant into his palm while his thumb wiped away her tears.

"Nothing is going to rip us apart Zo…I won't let it" Garrus pressed his lips to hers again as she kissed him back. Both of them felt their markings burn as they kissed and held each other.

"Come on, lets save the Galaxy" Garrus told her making Shepard smile and laugh.

"Again" She spoke as they walked out of the doors hand in hand ready to take on the Collectors.

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Attack the Base

Who said taking a Collector base, that was surrounded by black holes and exploding suns, filled with Collectors till the base almost exploded as they fought for their lives, would be easy. Oh Yeah the Illusive Man, Shepard swore when she saw that man in the flesh she would ring his neck with her own hands.

"Shepard Commander, another door blocks the way." Legion spoke out down the radio in his monotone voice. All the while Shepard was firing her assault rifle in all directions as she ducked and dived out of the way of flying bullets and particle beams. Her shields had died sometime ago from the amount of bullets that came flying her way upon first entry of the base, now she was hoping that her luck of not dying was still with her. The base looked more insect like than the Collector ship, Shepard wondered what the fascination with bugs the Reapers had was. Not only that but the fact that the last Reaper she saw looked like a squid it was like they were secretly telling her that these species of animals were meant to rule the world. Whatever to message or notion she found it creepy.

"On it Legion, hang on" Shepard almost screamed as she sent a singularity towards the main horde of the collectors that had them boxed in. Thane set to work in using his sniper to take out the now floating enemies, Grunt protected Shepard at every turn not allowing any collector within a hundred meters of her. Shepard ran over to the next console, the console was easy to understand despite the fact that it was very advance technology. Shepard pressed the buttons as she watched the confirmation that the blockade had been opened, Legion pasted through but Shepard could see that the heat was getting to him.

"Proceeding on" Legion spoke as Shepard turned to head towards the next console that was located on her nav-point.

"Alright, Legion hang…AHH!" Shepard screamed in pain as a bullet pasted through her armour and into her thigh. The pain sent her flying as she looked down at the red stain that was running down her leg.

"Shepard!" Grunt ran over to her as she struggled to stand, luckily the bullet missed the vital artery so Shepard knew she wasn't loosing a lot of blood, but it still sent Grunt into a rage as he gunned down the Collectors that had dared hurt his battle master.

"Siha, are you alright?" Thane rushed over to aid Shepard as she gave a smile to hide the pain that was coursing through her leg.

"Nothing medi-gel won't fix" Shepard told him as he took out a cloth and pressed it gently against the wound to stop the bleeding. Shepard hissed in pain but smiled as Thane gave her an 'I'm sorry' look, Shepard patted his shoulder.

"Can you stand Siha?" Thane asked but his features held a worried look about them. Shepard tried to move and put pressure on her leg but the muscle and the pain protested as she fell to the floor like a common rag doll.

"No good, the Medi-gel hasn't taken full effect yet" Shepard wondered what was wrong with her implants and why the medi-gel was taking so long. Thane slung her arm over his shoulder and picked her up, Shepard groaned in pain as more Collectors started to close in on them.

"This is getting us nowhere" Grunt shouted. Shepard was about to reply when suddenly Grunt picked her up from the ground and literally flung her over his shoulder. Shepard nearly hit her head on his metal armour as she felt Grunt's arm wrap round her legs gently.

"Grunt! Put me down!" Shepard ordered but instead he pasted the assault rifle she had been using, Shepard knew what he was going to do. Shepard smiled and shook her head slowly, he really was a big baby Krogan looking after his mother.

"You big idiot" she muttered as Grunt chuckled and began to run down the corridor while Shepard gave Grunt cover from over his shoulder. Thane ran along side firing his submachine gun sending out the occasional biotic power.

"Another blockade" Legion announced over the radio as Shepard sent out a singularity at the door entrance, Collectors that chased them were soon flying and being tossed about by the mini black hole.

"Nearly there Legion!" Shepard responded as Grunt bounded across the several pillars and walkways. Shepard looked behind her to see the next console point, she told Grunt to set her down while she worked on unlocking the next blockade. Grunt did as he was told and began to give Shepard cover; Shepard moved her fingers as fast as she could across the holographic buttons.

"Shepard some of the Collectors are going into Reaper form" Thane told her as he suddenly appeared. Shepard looked over her shoulder to see the glowing Collector start throwing what looked like dark biotic energy.

"Thane get up high and take it out with heavy rounds" Shepard told him, Thane nodded and sprinted off. Shepard turned her attention back to the console hitting the release button. She watched Legion walk through and carry on but the heat within the vent was starting to affect him, she wasn't going to loose him to some damn heat wave.

"Done here Grunt" Shepard turned round and took out her heavy pistol. Grunt nodded, Shepard noticed he was now sporting a new head wound which he didn't seem bothered about. Shepard took aim and started to fire her pistol into several collectors. She heard Thane's sniper take out the reaper collectors before they got too close.

"Nice shooting Thane" Shepard spoke with a smile, somehow with all this battle and the amount of blood she was loosing from her wound, she was having the time of her life.

"Siha I suggest you and Grunt go on ahead and I will catch up" Thane told her but he be damned if she was leaving one of her team behind.

"Thane, I'm going to put this down to the amount of blood I'm loosing at the moment but you get your sexy Drell ass down here now and we get to the last checkpoint together" Shepard groaned as Grunt started laughing. Over her radio Shepard heard Thane give a light cough as her face flushed with colour…hopefully Garrus didn't hear that.

"Understood Siha" Thane answered back as Grunt picked up Shepard again. They pasted through the corridors and hall ways, following the vent towards the last console. Thane and Shepard were taking turns to shoot the Collectors and throwing biotic energy at them trying to gain some ground between them. It wasn't easy since all the collectors could fly, Shepard wanted nothing more than to rip off each wing but she did her best throwing Warps and Singularities to slow them down.

"The console is just up ahead" Thane called as Shepard looked over her shoulder and saw the flashing hologram. Nearly there, so close.

"Shepard Commander, another blockade" Legion sounded over her radio. Shepard grit her teeth as she felt the vibration of Grunt's shotgun ripple through his muscles and along her injured thigh. How much blood she had lost she didn't know or care right now she wanted to reach that console.

"Nearly there Legion, Grunt get to the doors" Shepard shouted as Grunt started to run towards the console. Shepard slid down his back further making Grunt grab onto her lower legs; she only had one shot at this. As grunt pasted the console Shepard gave the centre button and all might smack making it go green signalling release.

"Approaching the exit" Legion sounded as Shepard couldn't believe it worked. Grunt gave a battle victory cry while Thane grabbed the dangling Commander from the bouncing Krogan. Thane placed her down in front of the door as she took out her assault rifle and gave Thane a quick smile. Thane smiled back but Shepard noticed that his red folds were a lot brighter as she couldn't help but give out a laugh. Firing her assault rifle at the income horde of Collectors, Shepard prayed Garrus had made it to the other door.

The collectors pressed down on the group, more bullets came flying down as lasers started to fly. More reaper Collectors started to gather and Shepard felt her body starting to protest against the amount of biotics she was using. Blood ran down from her nose as she fired her assault rifle into the encroaching horde.

"Shepard we're through the door" Garrus's voice sounded over the radio as a shiver ran up her spine from knowing that he was just on the other side. Shepard smiled as she pressed her back further into her door.

"Good, now get this door open…NOW" Shepard screamed down her radio.

"Thane Grunt get ready the door is about to…AH!" Another bullet pasted through Shepard's shoulder making her drop her assault rifle. Thane rushed over as Shepard cried in pain, Thane's fused fingers tried to press down on the wound through her shoulder plating. Suddenly the doors flew open behind them, Grunt ran through as Thane tried to drag Shepard through the door, Shepard sent another singularity at the horde.

"Suppressing fire, get those doors closed" Garrus's voice rang out as Shepard tried to make her eyes connect with him, his voice giving out orders sounded so good it made her heart leap, she had to see him to make sure he was alright even if she wasn't.

"Get Shepard through the door now" Miranda called out as Jacob helped Thane. The door snapped closed as everyone nearly collapsed on the floor. Tali and Samara didn't look to worse for wear; Grunt was alright just the flesh wound on his head. Thane was defiantly alright as he tended to Shepard's wounds making Shepard cry out in pain. Jacob was sporting a few new scrapes on his face but nothing too serious. Miranda looked worn out for the most part, Jack didn't look too damaged either. Legion was steaming for the most part but he looked fine as Tali checked his system and programming. Mordin seemed to be scanning everyone for treatable injuries with his omni-tool but he looked fine for the most part. Shepard smiled at her team, on the whole they were fine and it seemed the worse injured one was once again Shepard now sporting two bullet wounds in her thigh and shoulder and a bloody nose to boot…she was having a great day. But her eyes wondered her team searching for Garrus she had heard him but she couldn't see him.

"Shepard" suddenly as if appearing out of no where Garrus ran up to her and knelt down pulling her close while checking her wounds. Shepard's heart leapt to her throat as her eyes almost spilt more tears, she grabbed at his armour as if she was trying to tell herself that he was real.

"Mordin, Shepard's injured bad" Garrus cried out as the Salarien rushed over and started to scan her, Shepard sat up as she let out a light laugh.

"I'm alright Garrus, just got shot twice…must be because I didn't have my lucky charm with me" She told him but Garrus didn't believe her as was evident when he took off her shoulder guard and ripped open her under suit. Shepard blushed as flash back of the night before invaded her mind when he tore the towel she was wearing to shreds.

"That doesn't look fine Shepard" Garrus growled, Shepard looked down at her shoulder that was leaking blood like an old car engine, the skin was black and blue…in all honesty it looked worse than it felt. Mordin scanned the wounds as several beeps and buzzers rang out from his omni-tool.

"What the hell, didn't you use Medi-gel Shepard" Garrus growled more as Shepard looked at him.

"I did, it just didn't work…and don't ask me why cause I don't know" Shepard nearly snapped back as she caught a slight rumble in her throat which made Garrus look at her in surprise. Shepard didn't even know she could growl like that.

"Of course, Medi-gel in suit human based. Will need Turian based medi-gel from now on to work" Mordin spoke as he took out a vial of medi-gel that had a slight bluish glow to it. Shepard and Garrus snapped their heads towards Mordin with shock.

"Crazy Salarien scientist, say what?" Shepard spoke out with a phrase she hadn't used since her childhood. Mordin gently applied the Medi-gel as Shepard felt a buzz go through her body as her wounds started to heal.

"Dextro-amino stims that you have been taking would have slightly altered your body Shepard, as I said human genetically diverse. Had to use female turian DNA to make serum work." Mordin told her as Shepard remembered him saying about the human genetic code and that humans were good test subjects.

"What are you saying Mordin?" Garrus asked as Shepard felt another buzz run a lot her leg and through her stomach which was suddenly really sensitive. Shepard tried hard to fight the growing knot that was occurring in her stomach and tried to focus on the conversation.

"Shepard will most likely have some Turian traits and able to do many of the things Turians are able to do, like eat their food, able to withstand the atmosphere of Palaven…" Mordin cut himself off as Shepard and Garrus looked at each other.

"If Shepard grows mandibles, I'm going to kill you Mordin" Garrus told him as Shepard held back a blush and laugh.

"Understood, no need to fear" Mordin went off to check on the others as Garrus helped Shepard to stand. Shepard looked at Garrus while Garrus seemed to be studying her face for any signs of human-turian mutation. Shepard smiled as she placed her hand gently on his scared mandible and ran her thumb along his broken blue clan markings; Garrus looked into her eyes and placed his hand on top of hers as he nuzzled her wrist.

"I'm still me Garrus, I just might growl a little more" Shepard joked as Garrus let out a small laugh while he purred into her hand, the vibrations that ran along her arm made Shepard give a small purr of her own. Garrus looked at her as she quickly covered her mouth with her other hand but she couldn't stop smiling; Garrus smiled back with a knowing smile of what she just spoke.

"Shepard, you better have a look at this" Miranda's voice broke the moment as Shepard's head spun round to see where Miranda wondered off to. Shepard and the team rounded a corner and saw a wall of pods like they found in the Collector ship, walls covered in the insect like casing the only difference was that people were still inside these. Shepard walked up to one of the pods slowly in case of any traps or triggers and looked at the woman's sleeping face. She was pretty short hair like her own with strong bone structure, Kaiden might have liked her.

"Looks like one of the colonists from Horizon" Miranda said as the team looked at the other pods for the members of their crew. Then Shepard saw something about the woman in front of her, her eyes moved. Shepard looked more closely as the woman woke up and started to panic.

"My god…she's alive" Shepard spoke as the woman started to scratch at her casing. Suddenly grey mist started to fill the tank, whatever it was Shepard's chill shot through her spine like a bullet went through a Vorcha's head.

"Get them out of there!" Shepard ordered as she started to hit the translucent part of the pod with the butt of her rifle. The others ran to the other pods to free the members of the crew, the woman screamed as she clawed at the pod her fingers melting as the mist hit her skin. Shepard watched as the woman helplessly started to dissolve into a mush of human remains. Shepard felt her stomach turn as she covered her mouth to stop the vomit from coming out of her mouth. Miranda figured out how to open the pods realising the crew as they started to fall or limp out of the pods.

One by one the missing members of the crew were rescued from the pods before the mist took them. Shepard helped Doctor Chakwas to her feet while Mordin scanned the crew for any injuries; Shepard cursed herself for not getting to the base sooner so that she might have been able to save some of the colonists.

"You came for us" Doctor Chakwas spoke as her words slurred as she started to wake up.

"No one gets left behind" Shepard told her as she sat her down near Kelly who gave her a smile of thank you. A few moments later everyone was accounted for and the crew of the Normandy was together again if not a little battle shaken and a few broken bones.

"Miranda bring up the scan of the base" Shepard order as Miranda used her omni-tool to look at the map of the base.

"EDI next route" Shepard spoke as she looked at the scan.

"The best route would be to take the path located here" EDI pointed out a complicated route filled with twists and turns but it seemed the shortest.

"That's no good, there are seeker swarms in that tunnel" Miranda pointed out the mass of life signatures that emanated from the route scan. Shepard bit her lip as she saw the amount of seeker swarms.

"I doubt Mordin's counter would hide us from that many" Shepard started to think as she looked at her team, she needed to get them all through but the amount of people was too risky. Then her eyes fell upon Samara and Jack as they tended to some of the wounded. Shepard had an idea.

"Everyone, gather round" Shepard ordered as everyone gathered. EDI and Miranda showed the scan of the base and people saw the situation right off the bat, a grim moan circled the group.

"What about Biotics? If someone was to create a shield we might be able to get through" Shepard spoke.

"I could take a small team through as long as they stuck close" Samara spoke up as Shepard nodded.

"I could do it too, in theory any biotic could" Miranda almost told the Asari to back down. Shepard ran through her mind of who were the Biotics. Miranda and Jacob were capable but Jack and Samara were defiantly stronger. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold a shield for that length of time before passing out.

"Commander, we have enough systems online to do a pick up" Joker sounded over the radio. Shepard sighed in relief that meant she could get her crew back on the Normandy.

"Someone needs to take the crew back" Shepard looked at Jack and Samara. Jack spoke over the radio to Joker and said that she would get the crew back safe, Shepard nodded making her choice easier.

"Samara you're in charge of the shield and will come with me down this route." Shepard order as the Asari nodded. Miranda looked down hearted but Shepard put her charge of the second team to go down another route as a distraction. Miranda seemed to cheer up at that as Shepard chose Garrus and Thane to come with her and Samara, this time she was going to take her lucky charm with her so that she didn't get shot. All had their missions now they had to survive stage two of infiltrating the base.

)_)

"Almost there Samara!" Shepard shouted as she threw a warp at a near by husk, how she hated those things. Samara began to struggle as the went further into a the tunnel with the seeker swarms battering the shield constantly, Shepard knew that they didn't have much time but they were so close to the door.

"I'm alright, Commander" Samara struggled to say but Shepard stuck close to her just in case. Thane and Garrus used the sniper rifles to take down the Collectors that were just beginning the attack while Shepard used her biotics to delay the nearest ones or even better when they went flying off the edges and down into the abyss.

"Keep it up!" Shepard yelled as Samara stepped over a fallen pillar or some sort. Shepard leaped after Samara to keep inside the quickly shrinking barrier. Garrus and Thane switched weapons as they started to rapid fire into the encroaching Collectors. They all made it to the door as Shepard's heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to come out of her chest. Samara turned as she flared with her biotic power, using the shield she propelled the Collectors and husks all the way back to the beginning, Shepard made a note of never to piss Samara off…ever. They walked through the door as it slid closed, taking a moment to breathe they almost forgot about the other team on the other side.

"Samara doors" Shepard called out as Samara rushed to the console, the door flew open as the other team dived through, Shepard, Garrus and Thane provided cover fire as the team got out of the way. As the doors closed Shepard saw Garrus stumble back clutching onto his stomach, Shepard rushed over to him as a wave of panic flew over her. Shepard checked his armour and looked into his eyes, Garrus gave her a smile as his eyes softened enough for her to see that he was alright, Shepard smiled and nodded trying to resist the urge to hug him so instead she patted his shoulder and walked towards the others.

"How is everyone?" Shepard asked as a wave of groans and painful moans came from her team, except for Grunt who called them all weaklings. Shepard smiled as she looked at everyone, so far they had done well and no one had died yet.

"How are we for ammo?" Shepard asked while everyone checked their pockets for thermal clips. Shepard knew she wasn't doing so well for it herself but everyone seemed to be fine. Shepard nodded as she rested against a platform, she went on to her communicator and spoke with EDI so far they were on the right track but the Collectors were trying to hack their way through the doors. Shepard knew they had to hold off this position and somehow keep the Collectors back long enough for her to get deep into the core of the base and blow it to high heaven.

"Shepard" Garrus appeared beside her as her head spun to meet his; he caught her face with his hand and held it gently in place.

"Before you say anything, I'm coming with you, no arguments" he told her as Shepard felt her heart twang and the breath hitch in her throat.

"But I don't want you to…" Garrus cut her off with his talon over her lips.

"I lost you once Shepard, I'm making sure you come out of this alive" Garrus told her as she felt the urge to kiss him but instead he pressed his forehead to hers.

"You are getting too good at tell your Commanding officer what to do" Shepard told him as they both laughed. Shepard stood back and told him to wait on the platform behind her. Garrus hopped on as Shepard walked over to Thane and told him to do the same. Shepard told the others that they had to hold the line while she dealt with whatever was in the centre of the base, she told Tali and Legion to keep the Collectors out of the room for as long as they could while the others readied themselves for another gun fight. She put Miranda in charge to make sure things went alright.

"Alright guys I'll be right back, let's save this fucked up Galaxy" Shepard shouted as everyone cheered and laughed, she liked it when she left her team in good spirits because by the Spirits they would need it and so would she as Thane, Garrus and her started to descend into the unknown abyss.

)_)

After several fights with more Collectors and husks Shepard and her team made it to the core of the base, Shepard cursed the clever tactics of the Collectors for making her waste valuable ammunition, even if they didn't think of it Shepard knew she was low on ammo was a saving her Heavy weapon for extreme circumstances.

"EDI what have you got" Shepard spoke as she waited for the platform to stop its journey.

"The pipes lead into this chamber where the power surge is massive…Shepard the magnitude of this is equal to…"

"A Reaper" Shepard cut EDI off as a horrific form appeared before her, a human like machine dangling from the ceiling of the base. Shepard's chill was running so fast up and down her spine it was almost none existent, she looked at the picture of horror as it dawned on her what the Collectors were doing to the humans they kidnapped…what happened to that girl she couldn't save, what could have happened to her crew.

"Not just any Reaper Shepard, A human Reaper" EDI spoke as Shepard's mind raced with facts that she had gathered from her missions leading up to this. Garrus looked up at the monster while at first he felt sorry for the people they couldn't save back on Horizon, and then he felt angry because the Collectors nearly did the same thing to his friends all the while he watched Shepard, watching how her hairs on the back of her neck would stand on end and how she would grind her teeth and the mere thoughts she head in her head.

"EDI how do we destroy that thing?" Shepard spoke through her teeth.

"It seems the injection tubes where it is attached are the weak points" Shepard looked up and the pipes that connected to a main injection value. The armour moved to show a bright orange glow only to quickly be covered once again. Shepard grit her teeth as she heard the familiar sounds of the floating platforms start to come up from the abyss.

"Take cover" Shepard ordered as more Collectors started to appear. Shepard and Garrus took cover together while Thane was on a higher level. Shepard looked at Garrus who was cursing in Turian for there being so many Collectors.

"Garrus use your Assault Rifle and give me some cover" Shepard told him as he changed weapons.

"Alright but what are you going to do" Garrus gave her a questioning look. Shepard smiled and wrapped her arms round his neck and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"First that's for luck" Shepard spoke as Garrus froze but then felt a weight lift from his back as Shepard took his Sniper rifle off his back and loaded it with a fresh clip.

"Next I'm going to use your rifle to destroy those tubes…no arguments" Shepard grinned a wicked grin as Garrus growled but could help but think that at this moment Shepard looked so damn sexy he couldn't argue with her. Garrus gave her cover fire as Shepard set up the unfamiliar weapon; using the scope she plotted the course of the bullet, remembering her lessons with Garrus seemed to come back to her of what she could concentrate on anyway. But taking slow and steady breathes she counted in her head then as the shield of the injection tubes receded Shepard held her breathe and pulled on the trigger lettering the bullet fly and smashing the tubes to millions of shards. Shepard couldn't help but give a cheer as she hit the target as Garrus couldn't believe she actually managed to use his sniper, he turned to face her as he saw she was as giddy as a child. Shepard smiled as she looked at Garrus half believing that she managed to do it herself but Garrus gave her a smile with a look of they would talk about it later. Shepard understood and lined up the next shot.

Three perfect, shard shattering, bullets later the Human Reaper fell into the depths of the base. Shepard looked round at the dozens of Collector bodies that started to dissolve and decay, they had put up one heck of a fight but ultimately something told her that they knew they had lost. Shepard glanced at Garrus and Thane who looked more worn out more than anything, Thane received a bullet graze to his head but nothing to serious, Garrus's armour took more damage and Shepard made a note to buy him a new set.

"Wasn't so hard" Garrus spoke up as Thane and Shepard gave a tired but well earned laugh. Shepard gave back Garrus his sniper which he took or almost snatched out of her hand, but Shepard shook her head and smiled, she swayed her hips as she walked over to a power source where she would be able to jerry rig the bomb. She heard Garrus growl as she swayed her hips and somehow she understood that he wanted her right there but as she knelt down she gave him a look of "_later sweetie"_ and pulled up the small column of complicated wires and fuses.

"Um Commander you're getting a call in from the Illusive Man" Joker came in over the radio; Shepard rolled her eyes as Thane activated his omni-tool. A fuzzy picture of the Illusive man appeared before her, Shepard grit her teeth as she concentrated on the wires in front of her.

"Shepard, Well done I knew you could do it" the Illusive Man spoke with fake praise as Shepard felt like he was just spitting on everyone who had helped her

"I didn't do it alone" Shepard growled. She pulled out some wires and cross threaded them together as small sparks flew.

"Of course, but it's still remarkable, EDI is showing me scans of the base. If you were to deliver a timed radiation pulse, you could wipe out the remaining Collectors but leave the equipment intact" The Illusive man sounded like he was drooling over the scan of the base but Shepard felt a rage build inside her. He wanted to use the technology, Reaper technology, to his advantage or more likely Cerberus advantage. Did he even care what this place did to people?

"The Collectors melted people down and used their DNA to build a Reaper, I think that classifies it for blowing up" Shepard faced him as she watched the look of shock appear on his face.

"Don't be blind Shepard, humanity could use this" The Illusive man tried to explain to her but all Shepard could see was the face of that one woman she couldn't save before she became a puddle of flesh and melting bones.

"You mean Cerberus could use this" Shepard almost shouted at him.

"Shepard I know what happened here was horrible, but what if this could give us an advantage" Garrus told her, Shepard's head snapped round as her eyes grew wide. Garrus actually sided with the Illusive man after everything he saw, a rumble or more like a sad cry started to grow from Shepard's throat before she covered her mouth. She turned back the Illusive man and gave him a glare that seemed to make both Thane and Garrus freeze.

"I'm blowing this thing up" Shepard turned back to the power conduit and started to disconnect and reconnect wires.

"Shepard think about…" Thane cut off the Illusive man as Garrus walked over to Shepard and gave her the bomb. Shepard gently took the bomb from his hand; Garrus knelt down next to her and took her hand as he gently pressed her fingers to his lips. Shepard froze as she watched the gesture while her heart nearly came up into her throat.

"I'm sorry Shepard, I know I was out of line there" Garrus spoke making Shepard smile, she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"It's alright, I understand" Shepard spoke to him as she placed her hand on his scared mandible; Garrus nuzzled her wrist before Shepard turned her attention back to the bomb. She connected the bomb and set the timer.

"Right we've got ten minutes to get out of here, Miranda get the rest of the team out of there and we'll catch up" Shepard spoke down the radio.

"Yes Commander" Miranda's voice appeared along with the sound of heavy gunfire. Shepard hoped that everything was alright as she logged off the radio. But suddenly she heard something as her chill returned with sparking vengeance.

"Guys we've got…huge company" Shepard looked up as the human Reaper rose above the platforms with orange glowing eyes. Its mechanical arms supporting its own weight as its cries rattled the room. Shepard thought her heart stopped as she knew just dropping it into the abyss was too easy to kill it. Then as Shepard's mind came back to reality the Reaper started to power up its main weapon, Shepard's body sprang into action as she pushed Garrus and Thane into cover before the devastating beam nearly tore them to shreds.

"What now Shepard" Garrus asked as Shepard was breathing so hard from fear that she thought she was going to die from lack of air. Thane placed his hand on Shepard's cheek to calm her down as her blue eyes darted towards his black orbs, his skin felt clammy but warm while his soft scales irritated her skin a little, Shepard began to calm down but he body still shacked with fear. Garrus placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face towards his as his other hand ran through her hair, Shepard smiled as he did…was this the only thing that was able to calm her down?

"Thank you, the both of you" Shepard spoke softly before more bullets rained down upon them; apparently the Collectors hadn't given up after all. Garrus and Thane started to give suppressing fire towards the on coming Collectors while Shepard looked at the human reaper trying to figure out how to defeat it…before the bomb also blew them up along with the base. Shepard's eyes scanned the huge machine, something had to be a weak point but everything was armoured up and well defended. Shepard cursed the Collectors for building it so damn well and it wasn't even finished but that's when she noticed it, the eyes were didn't have any armour and might be the only chance she could get. Shepard unclipped the Cain and waited until the Reaper positioned itself in the right place, Garrus and Thane saw the Cain and quickly ducked for cover as Shepard aimed and followed the eyes of the Reaper.

"Come on you bloody thing stay still" Shepard felt her kinetic barriers starting to fail as the Collectors fired their bullets at the only standing target. Garrus felt the urge to pull her down into cover as with each flicker of blue shield energy he grew more worried but he knew that if he did Shepard might loose her one chance.

Suddenly the Reaper reared up and started to power up its weapon, that's when Shepard aimed and fired the one missile towards the Reaper's eye, not staying to see if she hit her target she dived into cover with Garrus and Thane as suddenly the Reaper cried out making the room rumble but a red light bathed the area, shrieks of the Collectors gave an undertone to the cry of the Reaper as Shepard pressed her head into Garrus's armour to avoid the sound.

As soon as the light died down and the cry stopped Shepard and the others stepped out of cover to see the Reaper falling into the depths of the base, while burnt bodies of the Collectors were gathered around them. Shepard began to smile in relief but it was short lived as she heard the Reaper explode beneath them and suddenly the ground beneath them began to fall away. Shepard grabbed on to the next platform before she fell off the side as the base started to explode round her.

"Shepard!" Garrus's voice called out as she looked down to see Garrus sliding down towards the engulfing fire. Shepard's heart nearly burst as she propelled her body down the platform reaching out her hand towards his, she wished she was heavier so that she would slide faster as her fingers brushed against his.

"_Please don't take him!" _Shepard screamed in her head as she grabbed on to his hand but with Garrus's armour being so heavy she lost her grip. Garrus's legs went over the edge pulling the rest of his body down but Shepard made a push and grabbed on to his wrist, as Garrus fell over the edge Shepard started to pull with all her might to make him stop. Suddenly Garrus was hanging like a dead weight off her arm as he looked up at her, pain shot through her arm like a bolt of lighting knowing that she probably broke a bone or more skin tore.

"Shepard…you are crazy" Garrus told her but all she could do was smile and pull him up, Garrus swung his legs over the edge but the platform gave out again as both of them started to tumble down trying to grab on to any grove in the metal, Shepard tried activating her magnetic boots but it seemed that the system was fried from the battle with the eye laser. Shepard looked round her trying to find something to grab but instead saw another floating platform come rushing towards them then everything went black.

)_)

"Commander…" Joker's voice rang out as pain started to fill the void that was Shepard's body.

"Come on Shepard" Joker spoke again over the radio making Shepard's eyes flutter open, her back felt heavy as she started to move her body. Her head felt like when she first woke up after being brought back to life by Cerberus but about ten times worse. Shepard began to move her body as she felt a large piece of metal on top of her; she started to lift the slab off her body as her body moaned in relief.

"Don't leave me hanging Shepard, answer me" Joker pleaded as Shepard turned on her radio.

"I'm here Joker…barely, is everyone on the ship" She asked as she looked round seeing Thane under another slab of metal.

"Everyone accounted for, we're just waiting for you" Joker told her as Shepard moved the slab off Thane as he moved and blinked up at her. Shepard gave him a hand up as he shook off the shock.

"Try and lock in on my omni-tool signature Joker and track me using that" Shepard told him as she spun round looking for Garrus. Panic rose through her body just like the pain rushed through her chest and shoulders.

"_Where are you" _Shepard shouted in her mind as her eyes searched the area. Then she heard a faint groan from the other side of the platform and as her head snapped towards the sound she rushed over to see Garrus on his side.

"Got it, hurry you don't have much time" Joker's voice cut off as Shepard nearly collapsed on top of Garrus.

"Garrus" She breathed out as she placed her hand on his shoulder, Garrus groaned more as he opened his eyes and looked at Shepard. Shepard's lips pulled into a smile.

"That is going to hurt tomorrow" he slowly got up.

"Come on we don't have much time" Shepard pulled on Garrus's hand and Thane's arm as all her team started to run through the base. The base was already starting to explode round them as parts of the base fell nearly crushing them or shape edges of broken metal missed vital parts of everyone's limbs.

"Keep running" Shepard shouted as she willed her legs to keep moving, she felt like she was trying to run through an on coming tide from the ocean current, as her legs weighed her down but she saw Thane and Garrus in front of her and that was enough motivation to keep moving. Suddenly a voice boomed around her, it sounded like Sovereign by the tone and depth of the voice but Shepard couldn't hear what it was saying as she ran but as if out of thin air more Collectors appeared and started to shoot bullets her way making her failing shields weaken even more. Shepard cursed as she threw a singularity towards them trying to slow them down but more explosions sounded all around her. The ground began to give way again but she jumped of the forming gap before falling into the depths below. Then the Normandy appeared in front of them with Joker giving cover fire…that was something Shepard never thought she would see, Joker out of the cockpit giving cover fire. Shepard could feel her lungs burning as her implants made her muscles move and work the way they should.

"Come on!" Joker called out as Garrus and Thane jumped on board. Garrus turned round to see Shepard still running as his heart nearly stopped she was too far behind, why hadn't he looked back to get her, why didn't he drag her. Then more of the floor in front of Shepard gave way making the gap too large to jump across, Shepard stopped before she ran over the edge and looked towards the Normandy. Thane and Garrus looked at her as she felt hopeless, she knew she couldn't jump it and they didn't have time for her to try again. She locked eyes with Garrus who knew what she was thinking.

"Shepard, you get on this ship…NOW!" Garrus shouted as her heart skipped several beats but something made her legs move as she began to speed up. Her eyes kept Garrus in her sights as she felt herself jump off the edge and fly through the air, her hand reached for Garrus as he reached out for her. But as their fingers brushed she went crashing into the floor of the Normandy as her legs dangled underneath her. Garrus grabbed her arm and pulled her up pulling her close to his body as the door to the airlock closed behind them. Shepard felt Garrus's strong arms wrap round her and pull her close to his body as Shepard gripped on to his armour, his talons ran through her hair as she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his breathing and his heart beat.

The ship rocked and shook as Shepard felt the vibrations of metal surround her body, she couldn't hear anything as alarms and buzzers filled the air. Shepard focused on Garrus's heart beat as she closed her eyes knowing that if she died now she died in his arms knowing that he loved her. Shepard's body shook as the fear of dying again started to swallow her as she prayed to the spirits that they would make it…they just had to make it.

"Commander" Joker's voice sounded as suddenly Shepard realised the ship had become silent and the flight smooth.

"Commander…we…" Joker spoke again as Shepard opened her eyes and looked round, out of the window was the calm silent of space with Omega somewhere in the distance. Shepard's breath became unsteady as a smile formed on her lip as she looked at Joker.

"We did it" She spoke quietly at first, turning to the rest of her crew that were all in the CIC Shepard's smile broke free.

"WE DID IT!" Shepard shouted as the whole crew erupted into cheer. Miranda and Jacob held each other tightly as Jack and Grunt cheered with Tali and some of the crew from engineering. Samara and Thane were with Doctor Chakwas as she silently prayed thanking whoever for them coming out alive. Mordin had the biggest smile of his face she had ever seen while even EDI was making fireworks with her blue ball while Legion seemed to be doing the same thing as EDI but with his flash light.

Shepard smiled as she almost cried that everyone made it out safe but she felt a arm wrap round her waist as Garrus pulled her close and kissed her fiercely on her lips, Shepard wrapped her arms round his neck running her fingers along his fringe making him growl as he pressed his tongue against her lips, opening her mouth she let his tongue explore her mouth as she pulled him closer to him.

"Get a room you two" Jack's voice cried out over the crew wolf whistles. Shepard blushed as Garrus pulled away but she couldn't help but smile.

"So Commander Shepard." Joker sounded making Shepard turn to meet his grinning face at his cockpit chair.

"Soul Survivor, First Human Spectre, Saviour of the Citadel and now Destroyer of Collectors…any more titles you want to add to that collection?" Joker joked as Shepard smiled and laughed before she turned to Garrus. He looked down at her with a smile on his face. Shepard smiled as she rolled her eyes thinking of what Joker said.

"I can think of two that I want" She whispered to Garrus making Garrus lean into her and nuzzle her neck.

"What's that?" he asked now curious of what other dangerous missions she had in mind besides destroying the Reapers. Shepard giggled as she ran her fingers along his soft flesh.

"Well… wife and mother don't sound too bad" Shepard spoke making Garrus freeze, did he hear her correctly, he pulled away and looked into her smiling face.

"Shepard you…" he spoke.

"Commander Zo Vakarian sounds nice" Shepard smiled as Garrus knew he was dead and in heaven. But Shepard giggled and kissed him on his lip making Garrus hold her close.

"I said get a room guys we don't need to see that before lunch!" Jack shouted again making Garrus pick Shepard up and walked off to the elevator. Shepard blushed as Garrus moved into the elevator and pushed the button to her room.

"On it Jack" Garrus shouted as more wolf whistles sounded before the doors closed, Shepard's face grew hot as her face turned bright pink. Garrus pulled her chin towards him and kissed her swollen lips again.

"I think we need to do a bit of celebrating of our own" Garrus told her as Shepard smiles while a purr rose from her throat. Tonight was going to an interesting night.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect this belongs to Bioware. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Apart again

The time after the destruction of the Collector base was interesting to say the least. The crew of the Normandy celebrated the defeat of the collectors and their own survival for about a week. Shepard allowed the Normandy to dock at Omega for some of the crew to go ashore and enjoy the interesting night life. Although Shepard never left the ship she would watch the flow of people drifting in and out of the ship either coming back drunk or sometimes not at all for a few days.

Shepard celebrated with her team in her own way, with Miranda and Jacob they all told the Illusive man where to stick it and now trying to evade the unrelenting power of Cerberus breathing down their neck…all while having a drink at the same time. With Samara, Shepard would simply talk and relax with tea or a few delicate snacks to pass time, Shepard knew that at some point Samara would leave to continue her journey but Shepard and Samara treasured every second they had together. Shepard and Jack plotted on how to destroy other Cerberus bases that Jack had found while searching the secret files, while they talked about where it would be good to hide out or exploring the galaxy even more. Jack had become a really good friend with Shepard and had really opened up around her…even though she still swore the most out of everyone. Shepard would spend her time with Grunt being more motherly than anything which seemed to irritate the tank bred Krogan more than anything but she knew he liked it. Shepard and Tali gathered data and parts from Omega that the Flotilla could use though Shepard restricted Tali to no Geth technology at all, while Legion would also help with the gathering of data from Cerberus sources but Shepard noticed the growing friendship that was happening between Tali and Legion…maybe peace could happen after all. Shepard found out that Mordin had family and talked about them instead of his experiments from his day in STG, which was refreshing for a change.

Shepard and Thane spent time talking and sending messages to Kolyat, Shepard mainly sent messages of that he better stay out of the assassination business and look after his father but it seemed Kolyat was warming up to her. Thane had began coughing a lot more than usual which made Shepard really worried about his condition, though Thane told her not to worry it was still written across her face and almost shone in her eyes. Shepard had given him a medicine that was supposed to help his breathing at least but she wasn't sure if he was taking it or hid it away somewhere she didn't know about. Most times she stayed with him in silence for most of the day in most part to make sure he was alright or when his coughing got really bad she would help him by easing his back. Thane had told her on a number of occasions that she acted like his departed wife but Shepard always reminded him that she wasn't there to replace her in any way but to make sure her dearest friend was safe.

Shepard not surprisingly spent most of her time with Garrus either in her room or down in the main battery watching him work his calibrations. They would talk about different weapon models that were coming out or talk about the time Shepard actually managed to handle his sniper and hit all three targets without missing. Usually it would lead to a friendly bet which Shepard would always win or they would end up making love which ended up having several occasions where Doctor Chakwas and Mordin were giving Shepard regular injections and medical checkups to make sure she wasn't pregnant. It wasn't something she was happy about doing she really wanted to settle down with Garrus but everyone constantly reminded her of the Reapers.

Then one day she did something she never thought she would ever have to do. The Reapers were closing in faster than anybody thought as EDI scanned the surrounding area. Apparently The Reapers thought that coming through the Alpha relay would have been a good move to surprise attack before anyone had a chance to prepare. Shepard was left with the choice of destroying the Mass relay or try to evacuate 300,000 Batairians all at once with one small ship, no one truly believed in the Reapers unless you were a part of Shepard's crew or Anderson who was back on the Citadel playing politician, so calling for help against what people thought was a myth was out of the question. The decision weighted heavily on Shepard's mind but Shepard made the choice to destroy the Mass Relay as they left the Batairian home world to burn in the shockwaves of the Mass Relay. Shepard wasn't seen for a few days after that.

)_)

Shepard lay on her bed with her cheeks damp and her blanket wrapped round her tightly like she was a butterfly waiting to be set free. Round her, her room was a mess of broken PDA's and data pads and torn up papers while there were several shards of broken glass on the floor of her cabin. Water stained the floor as her fish tank made faint dripping sounds as it emptied of water, apparently all it took to break her fish tank was a good biotic punch in the right spot to make the glass shatter realising the several litres of water it held on to Shepard. Shepard's feet were cut and bleeding and her hands were roughs while her lips were cracked and dry. Her marking from Garrus burnt as her fingers gently traced each tooth marking along her shoulder and collar bone.

"_Why now…Why"_ Shepard cried out in her mind as she heard the lock on her door open (or rather get hacked into) and the doors fly open.

"Shepard" Garrus's voice sounded making her sit up in bed; Garrus froze as he looked at the state of her room and then the state of Shepard as she tried to hide herself within the sheet of her bed. Garrus's heart cried out at the state of his mate. He walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace as she began to cry into his chest. Garrus ran his talons through her hair but she only grabbed and clutched at his clothing even more than usual. Garrus looked round the room as Shepard cried.

"_Something must have come through to make Shepard this mad" _Garrus thought as he pulled Shepard's face up to meet his. He dried her cheeks with his glove as he touched his forehead to hers.

"If this is about the Alpha relay you did the right thing Shepard" Garrus tried to reassure her but Shepard shook her head and looked away from him, her breath was shaky as she tried to calm herself down.

"No it's not that, I know it was the right thing" Shepard told him, Shepard leant over the edge of her bed and picked up a dry and unbroken PDA. The screen flickered on with a bright orange glow as she pulled up a letter that looked official. Hesitantly she pasted it to Garrus to read, Garrus looked confused at her as he took the pad and began to read the letter.

_Sender: Official Alliance Command Vancouver Branch.  
>Addressed to: Commander Zola Shepard, Alliance Navy.<em>

_We are getting reports in that the Normandy was seen fleeing the sight of the recently destroyed Alpha relay that was reported to have eliminated the Batairian home world killing the lives of 300,000. _

_Commander Shepard you are to report back to Earth and report to the Alliance Command in Vancouver to await trail for your war crimes and The Normandy, being an Alliance ship, will be impounded with Flight lieutenant Jeff Monroe to be held under guard. This incident has put the people of Earth on the edge of war once again with the galactic race and even though you send reports to the Alliance Command explaining your actions as you have always done we feel that this time it has gone too far. _

_We understand that you have Aliens on your vessel; you are to return them to their home worlds or the Citadel, anyone left on the Normandy when you return will be imprisoned to await trail. _

_You are given 14 days in which to complete this, if you do not comply with these orders we will assume you to be criminals of the Galaxy and of the Alliance and will be brought here by Alliance brass._

_Alliance Command._

Garrus felt his chest and stomach burn with anger as he read each word, Shepard was a bloody hero and now she was being treated like a criminal. Garrus stood up and threw the PDA across the room.

"They want you to…are they that stupid" Garrus shouted as Shepard stared down at the floor in silence, she didn't have an answer but she knew that she would have to comply with the orders or else she wouldn't have a chance to warn Earth about the Reaper invasion.

"Shepard don't tell me you're going to do that!" Garrus stared at her face as she closed her eyes, her feet to sore to stand her mind too blank to try and argue. Garrus's mandibles flared in anger when she didn't answer or fight back, he ran his hands across his face as he let out a growl making Shepard's skin shiver with fear. Shepard had seen Garrus angry but never this angry.

"Garrus…I don't have a choice" She spoke as she turned her head towards him; Garrus's head snapped round as anger sparked in his eyes. He walked over and placed his hands on her arms making her look into his eyes.

"You do have a choice Shepard! We could run away and use one of Jack's hiding places" Garrus told her as a small smile spread on her face at the thought of doing that.

"But how long before the Alliance or the Reapers find us Garrus, we can't run forever" Shepard told him as she held his wrists. Garrus's grip on her arms tightens as he knew she was right…again, she was always doing the right thing or trying to help people no matter the cost.

"…I still have to go even if I don't like it" Shepard's voice began to crack as Garrus ran his talon across her jaw line and stared into her eyes.

"Why? Tell me Shepard" Garrus almost ordered her but Shepard merely wrapped her arms round his waist and hid her face in his chest.

"Their taking me away from you again" Shepard spoke shakily as Garrus's breath hitched in his throat.

"I don't want to be apart from you…not when I finally have you" Shepard gripped on to his clothing even more as Garrus wrapped his arms round her small frame and brought her close nuzzling her hair. Shepard felt her body shake as Garrus's warmth wash over her like the water did from the fish tank.

"I don't want to leave you either Shepard, I just got you back too" Garrus told her as she looked up at him. Shepard looked so broken and fragile that this was the first time he was afraid to break her. Garrus gave a heavy sigh as even a bad turian knew that orders were orders and even Shepard had .

"At least don't make me wait two years this time" Garrus told her as he placed his hand on her cheek and ran this talon under her eye as Shepard looked up at him. She smiled and nodded her head with that she knew that Garrus was…at ease with her going but he was defiantly not perfectly alright with it.

"Understood" Shepard responded they both laughed as Garrus pressed his forehead to hers.

"Well I wasn't going to give you this now but I guess I have to now" Garrus told her as he moved his hand and reached into his pocket, Shepard watched him carefully. Garrus pulled out a small devise and held it in his palm of his hand. Shepard's heart stopped as she looked down at the small round disc like object. Garrus pressed his talon to the switch as a small image of Garrus appeared holding the Widow rifle over his shoulder, Shepard thought she was going to cry again as she took the holo into her hands as her lips grew into the biggest smile she ever gave.

"Garrus you…" Shepard began to speak as she looked at the image flicker.

"Well I've never given you anything…and…" Garrus was cut off by Shepard kissing his lips and pulling him into a hug. Garrus pulled her closer as he supported her weight off her feet so not to make the wounds worse.

"I love it Garrus…and you did give me something else" Shepard pointed to the mark on her shoulder as Garrus felt a lump in his throat grow.

"Yeah well that's different Shepard…I wanted to give you something that meant a lot to me" Garrus told as he made her sit down on the bed. Shepard looked at him as she held the holo close to her chest.

"Thank you" She spoke as Garrus sat next to her and pulled her close. They both sat in silence for a while just holding each other listening to the sound of dripping water, Shepard seemed to have calmed down and her eyes were no longer red and puffy from crying.

"So how are we going to tell the crew?" Garrus said as Shepard sighed heavily and shook her head.

"I don't know…I guess I'd just tell them and expect the worst" Shepard told him as Garrus nodded his head, change of subject.

"Your name is Zola?" He asked as Shepard froze in place, she knew he would ask about this.

"Yes that my proper name, but I prefer Zo it's short and simple" She told him hiding her red face from him. Garrus laughed…he was going to have fun with this.

)_)

"This is bull shit Shepard!" Jack's voice almost shouted out so loud Shepard through that the crew would be able to hear her from the CIC. Shepard had gathered everyone in the briefing room to discuss the news that she had received, Joker was listening in from the cockpit over the radio. Mordin had noticed the cuts and scrapes to Shepard's feet when Garrus carried her down to the Crew deck to get some Turian medi-gel, so for now her feet were alright to wear shoes and stand on until she went in her room barefoot again. Telling her crew wasn't easy, but Garrus held her hand the entire way through making it a bit easier to hold the tears back.

"Don't you think I know that, Jack" Shepard told her with a bit of bitterness in her voice. Jack rested her hands on the table to stop herself from doing any more biotic punches anywhere else on the ship.

"I'm guessing it's something you can't simply say no to" Tali spoke as Shepard nodded, at least Tali understood while the others seemed to stay silent. Shepard bit her lip as she tried to think of what to say.

"What have they ordered you to do Shepard" Miranda broke in giving Shepard something to talk about instead of racking her brain or chewing her lip. Shepard gave a sigh as she looked round her team who seemed to be waiting for her to give an order for the next Collector battle, how Shepard wished they were invading the base once again.

"I'm meant to drop everyone off at their home worlds or the Citadel" Shepard told them as Jack hit the table in disgust while the others shifted in displeasure at this order. Shepard gave a grim smile.

"Vakarian…she's your sex toy, can't you tell her not to do this" Jack shouted at Garrus only to receive a glare and growl from Garrus, no one called Shepard…his mate a mere sex toy or referred her to anything less. Shepard touched his arm and as his eyes met hers, he saw that she was telling him that it was alright. Garrus rolled his neck and growled more to voice his displeasure.

"I've already told her…I'm not happy" Garrus told the team but glared at Jack who looked away. Shepard gave him a small smile before she turned back to her team.

"It doesn't mean that we stop fighting, we do whatever we can to tell the people or anyone who will listen that the Reapers are coming and that we should get ready for a fight." Shepard told them as that seemed to raise the spirits of her team.

"Hey come on guys we'll keep in touch" Shepard smiled her brightest smile as she spoke with her usually cheerful voice.

"So who's going where, Shepard?" Jacob asked as she gave him a lob sided smile.

"Mordin will go to Sur'Kesh, Samara will go to Thessia, Tali will go to the Flotilla and Legion will go back to the Geth." Shepard spoke out, giving out locations like a battle strategy.

"Miranda, Jacob, Jack, and Thane will go to the Citadel. Miranda you should be able to use your contacts to help but also the Citadel will be a good place to hide from Cerberus for all of you. Thane I want you to check into the hospital" Shepard's eyes darted over to the Drell who was trying to fight off a cough that was starting to come up, Thane went stiff as Shepard gazed into him with her ice blue eyes. Thane bowed his head in accepting his order but Shepard knew he would want to talk about it later on.

"Grunt, you will go to Tuchanka and train like I know you can" Shepard told the Krogan who slammed his fists together with agreement, Shepard couldn't help but laugh. Shepard knew he was ready to take on Wrex for the throne if he wanted but something told her he wouldn't do that mainly because that would require not to fight. But Shepard suddenly felt a heavy weight hit her chest as she gripped her hands into a fist while a growl rose from her throat just low enough for Garrus to hear.

"Garrus will go to Palaven" Shepard spoke but everyone could tell her voice and her heart was heavy as she struggled to say the words. Garrus looked at her sending signals that he wasn't happy with her decision but Shepard stood her ground even though she felt the lump that used to pledge her throat return with vengeance. The air was thick with silence as everyone watched the staring contest that was happening between the two lovers. Garrus didn't like the fact that he had to leave her thousands of light years away but he knew that she knew that he would practically kill everyone who spoke of her as a war criminal.

Garrus in the end gave up letting her rank get the better of him as he nodded in agreement even though he didn't like it one bit. Shepard gave a small smile before she turned back to her team.

"Alright, everyone get ready…let's not keep the Alliance waiting." Shepard spoke as everyone slowly walked out of the room. Tali walked over to Shepard and placed her hand on Shepard's shoulder; Shepard looked into her masked friend and gave her a smile saying she was alright but Tali pulled Shepard into a hug.

"It'll be alright Shepard" Tali spoke to her with her heavy accent, Shepard smiled and hugged her back knowing that Tali was one of her best friends and saw through Shepard's act tough image as much as Garrus could.

"Thank you Tali" Shepard told her, Tali walked out of the room as Shepard looked up to the ceiling. Garrus stood behind Shepard giving a wave to Tali as she left.

"Understand Joker?" Shepard asked she heard Joker give a groan and sigh.

"Not happy about this Commander, couldn't we just use one of Jack's hiding places" Joker responded over the radio as Shepard gave a small laugh and looked over her shoulder towards Garrus.

"No choice Joker, which planet is closer?" Shepard asked as Joker mumbled something about it not being fair and EDI should scramble Shepard's brains. Shepard smiled as she shook her head.

"I can still hear you Joker" Shepard spoke as she leant over the table in front of her.

"Sorry Commander, nearest planet is Sur'Kesh…guess we'll be dropping Mordin off first" Joker spoke as Shepard's smile dropped from her face. Sur'Kesh wasn't far away from Palaven so she knew Joker would select that planet next but she didn't want to be apart from Garrus so soon.

"Seems so" Shepard said as she logged the radio off and leant over the table her head spinning from what was going on.

"Hey" Garrus stood behind her and pulled her body close his making her back go flush against his chest, his hands rested on her waist while his fingers slowly rubbed her stomach. Shepard blushed but she smiled and placed her hands on top of his.

"Don't worry so much" He told her as she smiled and laughed leaning against his body feeling his breath on her head and on the back of her neck.

"Can't help it" Shepard told him as she felt a rumble sound his chest making her purr in return. Shepard hadn't gotten used to the fact that she would even purr let alone growl but it was like her body was responding to Garrus's whenever purred or growled himself.

"I'd better go tell Mordin he's first to be dropped off" Shepard told him as Garrus nodded; Shepard turned in his arm and gave him a kiss on his scared mandible before she walked out of the door.

)_)

The next few days were hard for everyone. Mordin was the first to go and Shepard was happy at least to see that he was happy to be home and that he wanted to study Melon's research, he also promised Shepard to keep up to date with her health and send her packages of new dextro-amino stims every now and then, all Shepard had to do was convince people that she had developed a health problem that needed constant medical attention. Shepard gave Mordin a quick hug before he left but before the door closed Shepard saw the look of sadness cross his face as it did hers…she lost a second father.

Samara was next to go and though she promised to keep in touch, Shepard had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to. Shepard and Samara left with just a simple hug and smiles; there was no need for tears.

Grunt was the next to go, Shepard gave him a hug before he left as Grunt did his usual game of telling her that he didn't like it and trying to get her off. But Shepard smiled and patted his shoulder; Grunt looked at her before the doors opened reviling Wrex and a few more Krogan come to welcome their clan member home. Grunt reached up and held Shepard's shoulder before she spoke something that she never thought she would hear. _I'll miss you mother, _Shepard's heart went into her throat before she watched Grunt get off the Normandy.

Tali was next to go. Shepard and Tali broke down into tears before she left but Tali assured Shepard that she would show her how to hack into a terminal and send private messages that couldn't be traced. Shepard would hold her to that but she told Tali that she would be fine and that the Admirals had to listen to her now because of her victory over the collectors.

Legion was next and Shepard and Joker were praying the Geth wouldn't fire at them as they neared a Geth ship. Legion told them that it would be safe but considering Shepard had killed hundreds if not thousands of Geth before she died she didn't like her chances. But she was proven wrong as the ship let them dock to allow Legion aboard, Shepard told Legion to be good and to show what he managed to do against the old machines to the other Geth. Even though Legion hadn't been with Shepard very long she liked the fact that she could call a Geth her friend and not have to kill it.

Miranda, Jacob and Jack and all of the Normandy crew were next. Shepard wanted all the crew to get off at the Citadel not that she wanted to but she didn't want the Alliance to put them all in jail and the crew eventually understood. Jack walked off the ship but not before she swore in Shepard's face and gave her the tightest hug she possibly would every give, Shepard was surprised but smiled giving Jack a few credits and told her that she might be able to find work in the Alliance working with young Biotics. Jack looked like she hated the idea but said that she might give it a try.  
>Shepard and Miranda parted on good terms, even though they had a rocky start she and Miranda became really good friends almost like sisters. In turn she also said goodbye to Jacob who ruffled her hair before Shepard threatened to chase him and shave his head.<p>

After the others left, Thane appeared from the elevator and Shepard's eyes began to water. Thane approached her and stood before her with his hands behind his back.

"I suppose this is where I get off" Thane spoke as Shepard nodded slowly as she tried to blink away her tears. Thane nodded and started to leave, no she couldn't let him leave with an image of her looking at the ground blinking back tears as if she had just fought with him.

"Thane" Shepard spoke with a crackly voice making the Drell turn round as she wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him into a hug. Thane looked down at her as he wrapped his arms round her.

"I will be fine Siha" Thane spoke but Shepard just looked at a part of his leather coat that was very interesting. She felt his hand run along her arms to pull her away, Shepard backed off and looked at the ground.

"I'll miss you Thane" tears ran down her cheeks as she looked down at the ground refusing to look at him. Thane's fingers gently tugged at her chin making her look up; as Shepard looked at Thane he gave a smiling face making Shepard smile in return. Thane moved closer to her and pressed his lips on her forehead, Shepard's skin tingled as she looked in shock as Thane pulled away.

"Be safe Siha" he told her as she smiled and nodded.

"You too Thane" She told him before he stepped out of the door on to the citadel. Shepard heart felt like it was being crushed as she watched her best friend leave. After the doors closed she ran to the main battery to be with Garrus, who later asked about the rashes that had appeared on her arms and forehead. Shepard blushed making Garrus vow to kill Thane.

)_)

It had been a few days after everyone left and the ship felt like an empty carcass, she ships engines droned on while consoles stood idle. Only Doctor Chakwas and Gardener remained aboard the Normandy along with Shepard, Joker and Garrus. Shepard tried to put off going to Palaven as long as possible but as she counted the days towards when her time limit was up the more depressed she became.

One night she just stared at his markings studying them how they flowed across his face, how they looked so simple compared to others she had seen and how they faded into his scars. Shepard touched her face and gave a huff of decision as she crawled out of bed making sure not to wake Garrus. Shepard walked over to her office desk and pulled out a blue marker pen and walked into the bathroom, the lights lit with their harsh lighting as she closed her eyes suddenly to get used to the light. Slowly her eyes got used to the light as she walked in front of the mirror and looked at her face.

"I hope this works" Shepard told herself as she uncapped the blue marker pen.

Shepard's alarm sounded as Garrus flung his arm towards the holo clock, Shepard had weird taste in music but it did the job in waking people up. Garrus sat up and stretched his arms and back hearing cracks from each limb, Garrus really hated this bed. He looked over towards his mate; Shepard had her back towards him as her body looked ridged. He ran his hand along her arm and down her legs making note that her legs were sensitive due to all of the chafing his skin put her through, one thing he had noticed from most of their night Shepard's waist and head were a lot more sensitive than she tried to let on.

"Commander approaching Palaven" Joker sounded as Shepard didn't move or make any noise.

"Commander?" Joker asked again sounding worried.

"I've got it Joker, I'll tell her" Garrus spoke as he rubbed Shepard's shoulder, Shepard breathed heavily as something fell out of her hand.

"Alright Garrus," Joker logged out as Garrus reached over to pick up what had fallen, he picked up the small pen and thought it odd that Shepard would be holding a pen while in bed, but then out of the corner of his eye he spotted something on Shepard's face. Leaning back he gently rolled Shepard over on to her back and his heart leapt into his throat as his breathing hitched, Shepard's face was now adorned with sketched on clan marking exactly like his. Garrus traced the lines that were wonky and untidy across Shepard's cheeks and nose, Shepard began to awake from her sleep as Garrus kept on looking at the clan marking on her face. How they moved with each wrinkle in her skin and how they looked so beautiful on her tanned skin, and then when Shepard opened her eyes the ice blue orbs shone beyond the clan markings. Garrus thought she looked so beautiful with his clan markings on even if they were just drawn on.

"Garrus what's the matter?" Shepard sat up and rubbed her eyes when suddenly she was pulled into a kiss and the tightest hold Garrus had ever given her. Shepard kissed him back as she remembered what she did last night and smiled to herself. Garrus pulled away and placed his hand on her cheek running his thumb along her markings.

"Shepard, you didn't have to do that" He told her as she smiled and touched her forehead to his.

"I wanted to, sorry if I got them wrong" Shepard gave a lob sided smile as Garrus pulled her close to him. Shepard wrapped her arms round him and smiled as Garrus hand his talons through her hair. But Shepard could feel the tension in his body as she pulled back and looked into his eyes; Garrus looked at her as though his heart was being ripped out. Shepard tried to smile as she touched his mandible.

"How long before we reach Palaven?" Shepard asked as Garrus gently rubbed her wrist leaning into her touch.

"Not long" Garrus told her as Shepard nodded. Shepard pressed her forehead to his as she let the warmth wash over her like a tide of the sea washing up onto a beach. She took hold of his hand and held it gently within hers wrapping her many fingers with his. Garrus held her hand and nuzzled his forehead against hers. Silence wrapped round the two as they both held each other in this embrace, wishing they had more time, hoping that they would meet again. They were bond mates and nothing was going to come between them even if they were thousands of light years apart, even though Human and Turian couples were rare neither one of them expected to find peace in each others arms.

They felt the Normandy fall out of the FTL and both gripped each others hands; Shepard released some tears as she let out a sad growl. Garrus pulled her close but Shepard didn't break down as she heard Garrus doing the exact same cry as her, instead she embraced him with all her might.

"I guess we better get ready" Shepard told him as Garrus nodded and let her go, Shepard watched him stand and start to put on his undershirt before he put on his armour. Shepard stood up and started to get ready, each one not speaking to each both knowing that if they did they might just argue, make love or break down.

)_)

"Hey Garrus, it's been good having you aboard" Joker cried out from the cockpit. Garrus waved towards him as they approached the airlock.

"Even though I was beating everyone with the stick that's up my ass" Garrus shouted back as Joker spun round in shock.

"Who told you" Joker questioned as Shepard appeared from behind Garrus and smiled towards Joker, her face freshly washed of the markings and dressed in a track suit with N7 stitched on to the front.

"The obvious answer…the girlfriend" Joker spoke out as he spun back to face the console, Shepard laughed as EDI popped up out of nowhere.

"Mr. Vakarian, I know that it is Alliance orders for this doing, but I think for Commander Shepard's state of mind it is best if you do not go" EDI spoke as Shepard looked shocked at the glowing ball, Garrus gave a turian smile and held Shepard's hand gently.

"I would do if I could EDI but I have to follow orders…even hers sometimes" Garrus joked as Shepard punched him in his arm; even though the armour hurt her knuckles she gave a smile.

"Understood" EDI logged off knowing that she was defeated.

"Docking now Commander, Hey Garrus looks like you'll have company" Joker spoke out as Shepard looked towards the door while she counted down the last few seconds she had left with Garrus. The docking claps attached themselves to the Normandy as the door to the airlock and out of the ship flew open, the first thing that hit Shepard was the sudden heat wave, she thought she was going to melt but as the heat hit her skin she found that she was slowly adapting to it. Shepard remembered the Mordin said that she might be able to withstand the atmosphere of Palaven but it was still freaky that she could. Outside the ship stood three more Turians; one had a pale face with white markings running down his face, his mandibles stuck out a bit unlike Garrus's were his were flush against his face. His armour similar to what Garrus used to wear back in his days at C-sec but instead of blue and black it was red and green. The other two stood a bit further back from the first and if Shepard hadn't seen their clan markings she would have thought they were twins.

"Vakarian, good to see you" The first Turian said as Garrus saluted him.

"General Victus, glad to be back" Garrus lied and Shepard knew it his mandibles were twitching like no tomorrow as if he was grinding his teeth.

"Commander Shepard, thank you for looking after our solider" General Victus spoke as Shepard automatically saluted him which seemed to surprise the general, she might have been a different spices to him but she knew the chain of rank were important to the Turians and she would be damned if she disrespected her mate's race.

"My pleasure general, it was an honour fighting with a solider of such high calibre" Shepard spoke as Garrus gripped her hand tighter as General Victus smiled and nodded.

"Come on Vakarian, your father wishes to speak with you about your adventure, say your goodbyes and such" General Victus walked off as she and Garrus turned to each other.

"I'll try and send messages this time Garrus, I promise" Shepard spoke to him so low only they could hear. Garrus smiled and brushed away a strand of her brown hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Just promise it won't be two years this time" Garrus told her as she smiled and gave a light laugh.

"I promise…won't be easy but I promise" Shepard looked up at him and touched his scared mandible lightly making him lean into her touch as he gripped her shoulders. Shepard gave him a smile and started to walk back into the ship thinking that if she went now it would hurt. Then her hand got pulled back as she spun round and came crashing into Garrus's arm as he brought her into a hug and kissed her so hard she though she was going to faint. Shepard kissed him back as she wrapped her arms round his neck, the tears started to fall again as they pulled away breathless and looked at each other. Shepard stood on her tip toes and pressed her forehead to his, Garrus nuzzled her as she did.

"I love you Garrus" she whispered to him as her voice cracked while her damp cheeks glistened in the sunlight outside the ship. Garrus dried her cheek and eyes as he brought her close to him, his armour digging into her skin as she tried to hold on.

"I love you too Zo" He spoke making Shepard's heart stop but she smiled. They let each other go as Garrus stepped off the ship; Shepard watched him go as her hand slipped into her pocket and gripped the holo he gave her while she knew that he had the holo of her in his sack that carried most of his things. Garrus turned round and gave her one last look before the doors closed and the engines started up, the docking clamps unshackled the Normandy and Joker started to fly away from Palaven. Shepard collapsed to the floor as she felt her heart beat so much she thought it was going to come out of her chest, tears flew down her cheeks but she made no sound to cry instead she pulled out the holo and looked at the small image of Garrus in her hand.

"Commander?" Joker sounded from behind her as she looked behind her, seeing Joker out of his chair and hobbling towards her. Shepard stood up and looked at him; Joker looked at Shepard and held out his arms. Shepard smiled and walked up to him as Joker pulled her into a reassuring hug, Shepard hugged him back as her tears made damp marks on his shirt, one thing she had never noticed about Joker, he was nice to hug.

"I'll be alright Joker, come on let's get this over with" Shepard told him as she gripped his shoulder lightly. Joker nodded and hobbled back to his chair.

"EDI, set coordinates for Earth" Shepard told her.

"Setting coordinates" EDI responded as Joker's hand blurred across the console.

"Approaching the Relay, Commander" Joker told her as she nodded.

"Take us through Joker" Shepard told him as she watched the ship activate the FTL drive and the stars beginning to shift like a kaleidoscope, Shepard smiled at the beauty of space and how peaceful it all seemed knowing it wouldn't last long.

All the while Shepard was thinking of all her team, her family, the Reapers and everything that she had to do before she got to Earth. But one thing did cross her mind, the room that she used to call a prison was now her home and now she was journeying to a completely different prison…one that she knew she would really hate.

**Please Review!**


End file.
